The Bible Of Voodoo
by ThehunLuhanieYehet
Summary: [UPDATE-10]Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kandung yang harus pindah ke desa tempat kakek dan neneknya tinggal. Tapi kejadian aneh perlahan muncul dan mengusik kehidupan mereka. Hidup mereka berubah kala menemukan kucing misterius yang mereka selamatkan ditambah kejadian mistis yang mereka alami ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu sang mama. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? HUNHAN/ YAOI
1. resurgence

**The Bible Of Voodoo.**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other. (Seiring bertambahnya chap, tokoh juga akan bertambah)**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Mistery-Horror-Supranatural.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC. Jangan membaca ini kala malam hari.**

 **Summary:**

 **Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kandung yang harus pindah ke desa tempat kakek dan neneknya tinggal. Tapi kejadian aneh perlahan muncul dan mengusik kehidupan mereka. Hidup mereka berubah kala menemukan kucing misterius yang mereka selamatkan ditambah kejadian mistis yang mereka alami ada kaitannya dengan masalalu sang mama. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? IKUTI KISAHNYA DIBAWAH INI.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Ghost at School tapi alurnya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, namun ada bagian dimana aku mengambil dari anime tersebut, dan FFku ini pure milikku, dan tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Luhan pov.**

Hari ini aku dan adikku Baekhyun pindah kerumah nenek yang ada di daerah pegunungan, tempatnya jauh dari kota. Suasana yang nyaman dekat dengan alam sungguh memanjakan mata. Bentangan pohon hijau tampak dimata bagai karpet berwarna senada serta awan cerah terlihat biru membentang. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan udara yang segar, bersih sertasejuk membuat semua saraf seakan rileks.

"Hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan nenek.." Tanya adikku —Baekhyun. Saat ini kami tengah berada didalam mobil, itu berarti rumah nenek belum sampai.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi.. rumah nenek kira-kira masih 1 jam lagi dari sini." Jawabku tanpa memandang Baekhyun karna aku masih asik melihat pemandangan luar dari kaca jendela mobil.

"Huff... hah... satu jam lagi ya.. lumayan sih hyung." Jawabnya.

Kulihat wajahnya membrengut tak suka. Aku ingat kala kami waktu kecil dulu. Kira-kira usiaku masih 7 tahun dan Baekhyun adikku berusia 5 tahun. Selisih kami hanya terpaut 2 tahun, waktu itu papa dan mama mengajak kami kesini dan Baekhyun orang pertama yang berhasil merayu kakek dan nenek, Baekhyun memiliki daya pikat yang kuat, ia dengan manja disertai merajuk meminta ini dan itu kepada kakak dan nenek. Berbeda dengan diriku, aku termasuk hyung yang terbilang galak. Bukan galak tapi tegas, jarak usia kami hanya 2 tahun tetapi seperti memiliki selisih yang banyak dilihat dari tingkat kedewasaan kami berdua.

"Hyung, aku ingin makan stroberry dari kebun nenek... aku dengar musim ini mereka panen raya." Katanya.

"Baiklah.. kalau sudah sampai disana kau bisa meminta pada kakek dan nenek. Tapi ingat jangan berlebihan, aku tak ingin kau sakit." Ucapku padanya dan dia hanya membalas senyuman ala iklan pasta gigi melihatnya nyengir seperti itu aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Hyung-hyung... tersenyumlah... jangan memasang wajah angker seperti ini.." Godanya membuat wajahnya sedingin es. Aku hanya mendengus "Berisik kau Baek, tidak lucu." Jawabku dingin.

"Hyung, dengar ya... jika kau ingin memiliki kekasih. Kau harus ramah jangan _judes_ seperti itu, yang ada orang-orang akan lari hyung.." Aku langsung menatap wajahnya. "Maksudmu aku harus berlagak seperti uke-uke, menjijikan seperti pada umumnya, begitu?! Dengar ya Baek, aku ini manly, aku pria tulen dan jika aku jatuh pada pria, tak akan kubiarkan aku menjadi Uke. Aku akan menjadi Seme, camkan itu. Bahkan aku telah melatih diriku dengan latihan yang keras agar aku tidak dipandang rendah." Kataku mengegebu-gebu."

" _Ara, araseo_... kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan kalah. Wajahmu itu cocoknya jadi uke... bukan jadi seme hyung." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Sialan kau Baek."

 **Normal pov.**

Luhan dan Baekhyun tiba di rumah kakek dan neneknya. Ternyata keduanya telah menunggu kedatangan cucu mereka yang nantinya akan tinggal disini. Karna papa mereka ingin Luhan dan Baekhyun lebih mengenal kampung halaman mamanya. Ditambah tuan Xi salah satu orang yang sibuk. Ia tak bisa mengontrol langsung polah tingkah kedua anaknya ini, oleh sebab itu mereka dititipkan disini. Setidaknya jika hidup didesa mereka bisa belajar saling menghargai dan lebih mencintai alam, lingkungan yang kian rusak oleh tangan-tangan manusia itu sendiri.

Ditambah tuan Xi ingin mengubah anak sulungnya —Luhan agar lebih peduli dengan sekitar. Ia melihat jika Luhan terbilang dingin, bahkan tuan Xi hampir jarang melihat Luhan tersenyum tulus. Senyuman Luhan terkesan dipaksaan. Sebenarnya jika ditelisik, kedua putranya lebih condong ke ibunya, Lee Yoona yang telah meninggal. Yoona meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karna penyakit yang ia derita selama ini. Dan karna kepergian Yoona, tuan Xi dan kedua anaknya sangat kehilangan khususnya Baekhyun karna si bungsu sangat manja dengan mamanya itu.

" _Aigoo_... cucu-cucu nenek telah datang.. lama tak berjumpa kalian sudah besar ya... nenek tebak yang memakai eyeliner dimatanya pasti Baekhyun, iyakan?" Dan dengan senyum Baekhyun mengangguk jika jawaban sang nenek tepat sekali. "Yup! Tepat sekali nek..." Iapun berhambur memeluk sang nenek. Sedangkan sang kakek melihat cucunya Luhan yang berwajah datar namun memiliki wajah yang _ayu_ , membuatnya bertanya-tanya jenis gender Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak ingin menyapa kami..." Tanya sang Kakek.

" _Annyeonghaseo_..." Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badan, tanda penghormatan.

"Ayo Kalian masuk dulu, kalian pasti sangat lelah... " Ajak sang nenek masuk.

" _NE_...!" Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Sang kakek melihat mereka berdua (Luhan dan Baekhyun) tersenyum kecil. Satunya agresif, ceria, penuh semangat, satunya lagi, tenang, kalem, pendiam, bahkan irit bicara tapi memancarkan keanggunan.

Salah satu _maid_ dirumah ini mengantarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka. Jangan bayangkan jika kediaman kakek dan nenek Luhan biasa. Rumah ini tergolong besar, dan masih menggunakan konsep tradisional.

Kakek dan nenek mereka dianggap penduduk desa disini sebagai tetua, karna dianggap paling bijaksana, dewasa dan yang dituakan. Tidak hanya itu saja, kakek dan nenek Lee sangat baik dan royal kepada masyarakat setempat.

.

.

"Ini kamar tuan-tuan sekalian." Kata _maid_ yang mengantarkan mereka.

"Terimakasih banyak, maaf merepotkan..." Balas Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Baekhyun menyenggol Luhan, yang disenggol menatap galak kearahnya.

"Hn.. kau pergilah." Suruh Luhan kepada _maid_ ini. Si _maid_ mengerti, ia membungkuk lalu pergi dari sana.

"Hyung! Bisa tidak kau lembut sedikit dengan wanita. Jangan dingin dan galak begitu." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Berisik! Aku lelah ingin tidur. BLAM!" Luhan dengan kasar membanting pintu kamarnya sampai Baekhyun menjengkit —kaget. Benar-benar hyungnya ini. "Sabar Baek, sabar... rusa satu itu kadang tidak waras." Monolog Baekhyun lalu dia masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam tiba, sang nenek menyuruh mereka keluar dari kamar masing-masing untuk makan bersama. Mereka berdua keluar dan mengikuti sang nenek menuju ruang makan. Rumah kakek dan nenek BaekHan tidaklah _tingkat_. Bangunannya seperti bangunan tradisional zaman joseon.

Sendok dan piring saling beradu, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara masing-masing semua terdiam. Suasana ruang makan saat ini tampak hening, yang terdengar hanyalah sendok dan piring saling beradu. Inilah tradisi keluarga mereka, jika makan haruslah diam jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun hanya suara alat makan yang terdengar. Jika ingin bicara tunggu sampai semua selesai tak baik makan sambil bicara, takut tersedak.

Setelah semua telah selesai dan para pelayan telah membereskan piring serta gelas yang kotor bekas mereka makan, sang kakek angkat bicara.

"Aku sudah mendaftakan kalian disekolah yang bagus dikota ini. Walaupun kota ini kecil tapi sekolah itu termasuk sekolah yang bagus dan juga sekolah tempat mamamu menimba ilmu dulu."

 _"Mwo!_ Mama dulu sekolah disana?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Iya, mamamu dulunya sekolah disana. Nenek jadi ingat, sewaktu mamamu remaja seusia kalian. Mamamu itu sangat cantik, matanya seperti mata hyungmu, mata rusa. Tidak beda jauh kala telah memiliki kalian." Puji sang nenek.

"Mama memang cantik." Saut Luhan tiba-tiba dan semua orang yang ada disana menatap Luhan..

 _"Wae_ , aku tidak salah kan.." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap kakek, nenek dan juga Baekhyun. "Hah.. sudahlah, aku ingin kekamar." Lanjutnya, tanpa memperdulikan mereka lagi. Sebenarnya semua yang ada disana terkejut pasalnya Luhan yang irit bicara pada akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya bahkan menyaut pembicaraan mereka. Tanpa Luhan tahu bahwa mereka semua tersenyum.

Didalam kamar Luhan berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Kamar ini semua desainnya terbuat dari kayu. "Kira-kira rumah ini berapa tahun umurnya, ya? Apa rumah ini turun temurun?" Batinnya. "Hoam... rasanya aku ngantuk sekali, kasur ini lumayan juga." Monolognya dan tak lama ia telah masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Suara kokokan ayam dan juga kicauan burung terdengar dari kamar Luhan. Sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya. Ia bergerak-gerak layaknya bayi bangun tidur. Diucek-ucek matanya mengilangkan sisa _belek_ dikedua matanya. Ia lalu mengerjab-ngerjab matanya imut. Pandangannya ia bawa menuju jam yang tergeletak dimeja nakas samping ranjang.

Pukul tujuh, kurang lebih setengah jam lagi sekolahnya akan masuk. Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar ini.

Kira-kira 5 menit ia telah selesai dengan handuk tersampir menutupi area bawahnya. Ia melihat setelan seragam sudah tersedia di atas tempat tidur. Luhan menduga jika salah satu pelayan rumah ini yang menyiapkannya tanpa basa-basi ia segera memakainya.

Setelah semuanya rapi, dan penampilan telah oke, ia pun keluar kamar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sang adik juga sudah rapi bahkan ia tengah sarapan roti yang disediakan oleh pelayan rumah ini.

"Hyung kemarilah, sarapan." Panggil Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju sang adik, setelah sampai meja makan ia duduk dikursi lalu memakan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan diatas piring dan iapun memakan roti bakar selai stroberry ditambah segelas susu cokelat hangat.

"Hms... enak." Ucap Luhan disela-sela makannya.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata jarak rumah dengan sekolah mereka tidak begitu jauh, jaraknya kira-kira 100 M dari rumah.

Ia dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri sawah yang ada di kanan dan kiri mereka, ditambah hari masih pagi dan udara masih segar.

" _Annyeonghaseo_..." Sapa orang-orang yang mereka temui, ia serta Baekhyun balik menyapa mereka. Ternyata tidak hanya mereka saja, banyak siswa dan siswi berangkat sekolah melewati area persawahan ini. Keduanya melihat jika mereka bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya terbukti dari sekolah yang mereka kenakan sama dengannya.

Ia dan Baekhyun tiba di sekolah kurang lebih 15 menit. Baekhyun masuk kekelas X-1 sedangkan Luhan XI-5.

Banyak siswa dan siswi memperhatikannya, tapi Luhan seakan tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Dengan langkah yang pasti ia menuju salah satu bangku kosong. Ia memilih bangku dekat dengan jendela karna ia dapat melihat pemandangan luar dari atas sini.

" _Chogiyo_... bisakah kau pindah sebelah sini... karna itu bangkuku..." Ucap seseorang yang tadi menepuk bahunya. Pandangan Luhan teralihkan oleh sosok Bakpow, maksudnya bukan bakpow makanan melainkan karna sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya berwajah bulat dengan pipi seperti bakpow serta memiliki mata lebar.

"Aha, jika kau suka disitu, kau boleh ambil tempat ini.. Hehehe..." Sesungguhnya Minseok merasa takut—atau bisa disebut sungkan, karna sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini memiliki aura yang menyeramkan. Walaupun Minseok tak memungkiri jika mata pemuda ini sangat bagus tapi terkesan redup dan itu sangat disayangkan.

Jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai seonsaengnim pun telah masuk kekelas mereka. Dan Luhan disuruh maju kedepan memperkenalkan dirinya. Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh ketenangan disertai wajah yang datar. Jika ada yang mau bertanya padanya ia akan menunjukan muka datar tanpa ekspresinya itu, serta sorot mata kosong seperti tak bernyawa mengakibatkan orang yang ingin bertanya mengurungkan niatnya.

Karna tak ada yang bertanya, lebih tepatnya sungkan -mungkin. Pada akhirnya sang Saem menyuruh Luhan kembali kemejanya. Minseok sebagai teman sebangkunya bergidik melihat Luhan berjalan seperti mayat hidup.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa berhampur keluar menuju kantin. Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan mengajak pemuda itu kekantin. "Apakah kau ingin ikut aku kekantin?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok, ditatap seperti itu oleh Luhan, membuatnya merasa gugup. Lama memandangi Minseok dengan keterdiaman, iapun menjawab "Tidak, pergilah. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, jika kau ingin titip. Aku bisa membelikan sesuatu untukmu?" Tanya Minseok sekali lagi.

"Tidak terimakasih Minseok-ssi." Jawab Luhan lirih namun terkesan dingin.

"Oke, aku tinggal kalau begitu." Dan pemuda bakpow ini pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Kakek Luhan yang bernama Lee Sooman tengah berkumpul dengan para masyarakat setempat membahas tentang bukit belakang sekolah yang konon katanya angker. Pihak pemerintah ingin mendirikan bangunan disana lebih tepatnya Mall. Memang kota yang mereka tinggali sungguh jauh, jika dibandikan dengan kota metropolitan yang ada di Korea Selatan.

Dan pemerintah yang baru ini ingin Korea Selatan maju, baik dikota maupun didesa sehingga pembangunan merata. Namun yang menjadi kendala adalah tanah yang akan didirikam bangunan adalah tanah terlarang. Tanah darah, dimana tanah itu tempat tertidurnya Amanojaku. Raja dari segala jin, setan.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SETUJU JIka MEREKA MENDIRIKAN BANGUNAN DITANAH ITU!" Ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi kek, hms... hari ini akan direalisasikan..." Kata salah satu orang yang berkumpul disana.

"APA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi alat berat ditempat ini tak lain adalah bukit belakang sekolah SUNKWANG SHS. Hari ini semua pekerja dikerahkan untuk menebang pohon-pohon dibukit ini dan akan dibuat pusat perbelanja ditempat ini.

"Ayo! Hari ini kita semua harus bekerja keras agar mendapatkan bonus!" Kata mandor mereka.

Dan semua anak buahnya mengangkat tangan Semangat!

.

.

Didalam kelas entah mengapa hati Luhan merasa risau. Dilihatnya gedung sekolah lama yang tampak dari kaca jendela kelasnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang tak terduga dan berbahaya.

"Lu gwaenchana..." Panggil Minseok sangat pelan karna Saem masih berdiri didepan kelas menerangkan. Luhan menatap Minseok kemudian menggeleng jika tidak ada-apa. Dan Minseok kembali mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Kembali Luhan menatap dari gedung sekolah lama. Suara burung gagak dan ia juga melihat jika burung gagak hinggap diatas gedung sekolah lama. Mata Luhan melebar kala ia melihat sesosok anak kecil memakai dress pink, berambut pendek tengah melambai kearahnya dan anak kecil itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya.

"HYUNG..." Teriak Baekhyun adiknya yang tiba-tiba masuk kekelas yang sudah sepi ini.

"Baek, mengapa kau disini? Kau bisa menungguku diluarkan." Balasnya.

" _Ani_ , aku ingin kemari. Ayo hyung kita pulang." Saut Baekhyun sambil mengapit lengan hyungnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya ini begitu manja padanya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia menengok ke tempat itu lagi. Tapi sayang anak kecil ini tidak ada.

DEG!

Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak ditambah tubuhnya merinding. Luhan yakin jika sosok anak kecil yang dilihatnya bukanalah manusia.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak takut dengan hantu atau apapun itu. Ia hanya terkejut dengan sosok makhluk tak kasat mata seperti itu. Apalagi hantu yang ia lihat disekolah tadi. Awalnya ia tak terkejut namun tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya meremang dan sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

Ditambah sifat manja Baekhyun yang kumat membuatnya sakit kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali mereka berjalan diarea persawahan yang mereka lewati tadi pagi. Langit sudah tampak senja, itu menandakan sedikit lagi matahari akan kembali keperaduannya. Luhan ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah. Namun harus terhenti kala Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"HYUNG! KEMARILAH...!" Teriak sang adik.

"WAE!" Teriak Luhan kesal. Ia pun melihat adiknya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah sungai yang ada disamping jalan.

"Hyung lihat! Tolonglah kucing malang itu.. kucing itu tampaknya hanyut dan tenggelam."

Luhan melihat kucing abu-abu hanyut, kucing itu berusaha menyelamatkan diri mengeong-eong minta tolong. Jujur ia pun tidak tega dengan kucing malang itu. Karna tak ingin kucing malang itu mati akhirnya ia turun kebawah mengambil kucing itu. Beruntung sang kucing selamat, Luhan langsung membungkus tubuh mungil kucing ini dengan blaser seragam sekolahnya yang sempat ia lepas.

Dan itulah kejadian dimana lagi-lagi ia disusahkan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Luhan ingin keluar mengambil minuman dingin didapur. Ia geser pintu kamarnya dan ia menemukan si **embul** nama yang diberika Baekhyun pada kucing yang mereka selamatkan ini. Baekhyun menamai Embul karna tubuh kucing abu-abu ini sangat lucu dan gemuk.

Meong...

Kucing ini tengah berdiri didepan Luhan. Luhan berjongkok dan mengelus bulu kucingnya yang begitu lembut dan wangi.

Embul telah bersih, setibanya dirumah Baekhyun langsung memandikan kucing malang ini dan Luhan langsung mandi dikamarnya.

 _Awalnya sang nenek sangat bingung pasalnya kedua cucunya sungguh berantakan dengan Luhan yang basah kuyup seperti kecempluk air sungai yang bau. Lalu seragam Baekhyun yang tampak lecek ditambah ada kucing dalam gendongannya._

 _"Aigoo... kenapa dengan kalian?" Tanya sang nenek cemas._

 _"Tanyakan saja semuanya pada Baek nek. Aku lelah dan ingin mandi." Jawab Luhan langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka._

 _Si nenek mengeryit bingung dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya "Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai kalian seperti ini?" Tanya sang nenek._

 _Baekhyun nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Hehehe..." Dan ia pun menjelaskan krologisnya pada sang nenek dengan gaya cabe-cabeannya sampai neneknya paham._

 _._

"Apa kau lapar..." Kembali Luhan mengelus bulu-bulu halus si embul.

Meong...

Kucing itu hanya mengeong dan Luhan tersenyum simpul. Pasti majikanmu itu telah tidur sampai kau kelaparan, benar kan? _Kajja_ ikut aku, aku akan memberi sesuatu yang enak." Ajaknya dan kucing lucu itupun mengikuti majikannya.

Luhan telah mendapatkan minumannya dan si embul telah mendapatkan snack miliknya. Luhan membagi snacknya dengan kucing yang mereka temukan dan akan dirawat oleh mereka khususnya Baekhyun. Karna jujur saja ia tidak begitu suka dengan hewan.

.

.

.

.

"Hari telah malam, besok kita lanjutkan lagi, jangan terlalu dipaksakan." Ucap mandor yang bertanggungjawab mengurus pembangunan gedung ini.

"Baik pak. Bapak juga ya.. kalau begitu kira rapikan lalu pulang kerumah masing-masing." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah semua telah rapi, peralatan telah dikembalikan ketempat semula mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Bukit yang tadinya ditumbuhi pohon yang rindang tampak botak dan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah keluarlah tangan dengan kuku yang lancip. Bagai vampire yang bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya merah memiliki taring dan juga tanduk di atas kepalanya.

"Akhirnya aku bangkit... HUAAAAAA..."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Halo, aku buat cerita baru lagi. Gimana ada yang suka?**

 **Jika suka tolong tulis dikotak review. Berikan komentar kalian. Untuk Holy Shit tenang aja, dalam waktu dekat akan aku publik. Hehe...**

 **Oke see you next chap. Bye-bye Pyong! ^^**


	2. The Book

**The Bible Of Voodoo.**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other. (Seiring bertambahnya chap, tokoh juga akan bertambah)**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Mistery-Horror-Supranatural.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC. Jangan membaca ini kala malam hari.**

 **Summary:**

 **Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kandung yang harus pindah ke desa tempat kakek dan neneknya tinggal. Tapi kejadian aneh perlahan muncul dan mengusik kehidupan mereka. Hidup mereka berubah kala menemukan kucing misterius yang mereka selamatkan ditambah kejadian mistis yang mereka alami ada kaitannya dengan masalalu sang mama. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? IKUTI KISAHNYA DIBAWAH INI.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Ghost at School tapi alurnya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, namun ada bagian dimana aku mengambil dari anime tersebut, dan FFku ini pure milikku, dan tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

... ... ... ... ... ...

DUM

DUM

DUM

Hentakan langkah kaki dari pemuda mungil yang suka memakai eyeliner ini membuat si mata rusa terganggu.

BRAK!

HYUNG!

Si mata eyeliner membuka pintu kamar si mata rusa dengan keras sampai-sampai membuat si mata rusa terbangun kemudian menatap si mata eyeliner garang.

"BRISIK KAU BAEK! PAGI-PAGI MEMBUAT KEGADUHAN BEGINI! ADA APA, HAH!" Bentak si mata rusa nyalang.

Si pelaku kebisingin merengut melihat si mata rusa yang tak lain adalah hyungnya sendiri membentaknya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku panik karna embul, embul hyung... embul hilang! Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia tidak kutemukan..." Cicit Baekhyun karna ia takut pada hyungnya. Tahukah kalian jika Luhan marah, berasa gempa dan tsunami, sungguh dasyat.

Luhan memutar bola matanya —jengah. Embul, kucing abu-abu yang endhut itu ada dikamarnya. Si embul tidur bersamanya.

Meong...

Belum sempat Luhan berkata, kucing yang tengah dicari oleh Baekhyun keluar dari dalam selimutnya. Si kucing berjalan dengan malas menuju Baekhyun.

Meong...

Meong...

"EMBUL...!"

Ditangkapnya si embul kedalam gendongan Baekhyun. Luhan mencibir kearah adiknya itu.

"Embul ada dikamarku, lain kali perhatikan dia. Semalam dia menghampiriku meminta makan. Urus dia, aku tidak mau mengurusnya, kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan binatang." Kata Luhan, sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap-siap kesekolah.

"Baiklah... tapi hyung, lihatlah kucing ini.. dia sangat imut, dan lucu hyung.

Luhan melirik mereka, disertai seringai yang ditujukan untuk mereka berdua —Baekhyun serta si Embul. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti menuju kamar mandi.

"Huh! Dasar dingin, menyebalkan sekali kau hyung. Halo embul... waktunya kau minum susu sayang. Ayo kita tinggalkan mak lampir itu, wekkk...!" Ucap Baekhyun yang tengah jengkel pada hyungnya yang sangat dingin itu.

.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah tak lupa pamit pada kakek dan nenek.

"Kakek, nenek kami berangkat dulu ya..." Pamit Baekhyun heboh.

"Kakek, nenek kami pergi dulu." Kali ini gantian Luhan yang pamit.

Sang kakek hanya bergumam ria, sedangkan sang nenek berpesan hati-hati dijalan. Keduanya mengangguk, namun Baekhyun menambahi jika kakek dan Nenek tidak perlu cemas.

Kedua saudara kandung ini berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, seperti waktu kemarin. Mereka melewati area persawahan yang membentang luas. Baekhyun berjalan sambil bernyanyi, sedangkan Luhan berjalan dengan keheningan, sesekali mendengarkan suara merdu sang adik. Bersyukurlah kau Baek dianugrahi suara yang bagus, serta enak didengar jika tidak, bisa-bisa hyungmu akan menghajarmu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan ternyata kucing abu-abu ini mengikuti mereka.

"Baek, kau sudah mengurung embul atau belum?" Tanya Luhan pada adiknya. Si adik telah berjalan didepannya, dan saat ini jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

Melihat langkah kaki Baekhyun kian jauh, dan Baekhyun tidak mendengar perkataannya, muncul perempatan di pelipis Luhan. Tapi ia harus sabar, tidak boleh emosi. Tanpa berkata-kata ia mengambil Embul, menggendongnya, berjalan cepat menyusul Baekhyun.

"Xi Baekhyun, lihat ini." Nada suara Luhan berubah rendah, dan dingin.

Baekhyun terdiam membeku dibuatnya. 'Gawat! Aku lupa memasukkan embul kedalam kandang.' Batinnya. "Hehehe... mian hyung, aku lupa memasukkan em-bul.." Cicit Baekhyun.

Diam.

Luhan terdiam, namun setia memasang wajah angkernya. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah dingin hyungnya merasa takut, pasalnya hyungnya ini pasti akan menghukumnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung... lain kali aku janji tidak akan teledor lagi... mianhae hyung.. jangan suruh aku mengembalikannya... kau tahu kan kelas sebentar lagi akan mulai.." Mohonnya.

Luhan menghela nafas sabar, ia berusaha sabar dan tidak tersulut emosi. "Baiklah, taruh kucing ini ditasmu. Jangan sampai dia membuat onar, ini!" Luhan menyerahkan kucing itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak menyembunyikan sang kucing ditasnya, tapi suara seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"Jangan, kasihan kucing itu... aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk menyembunyikannya." Kata sosok yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapan mereka.

Melihat sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka, keduanya terdiam. "Perkenalkan namaku Yixing, Zhang Yixing, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Lay. Kalian dari sekolah SungKwang SHS kan? Kalau begitu kita sama." —Senyum.

Sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang bagi keduanya sangat manis.

"Hms.. aku Baekhyun dan ini hyungku namanya Luhan, salam kenal." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memperkanalkan diri. Sedangkan Luhan menatap tajam kearah Yixing.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat-cepat." Ajak Yixing. Baekhyun hendak mengikuti Yixing namun Luhan menahannya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Luhan pada Yixing.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Luhan-ssi, padahal aku tulus membantu kalian. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada kalian..." Balasnya.

"Kau ingin membawa kami kemana." Tanya Luhan kembali.

Yixing terdiam, dirinya tak langsung menjawab. Melihat Yixing terdiam, Luhan semakin menajamkan matanya. Ia masih tak mempercayai pemuda ini.

"Aku akan membawa kalian ke gedung sekolah lama."

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, Luhan semakin memicing. "Gedung sekolah lama." Batinnya. Ia ingat dan tahu gedung itu karna tempat duduknya langsung menghadap ke arah bangunan itu. Gedung sekolah lama, dimana gedung itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi dan juga bekas sekolah SungKwang SHS. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat penampakan gadis kecil memakai dress pink. Mengingatnya saja, membuatnya merinding.

"Jangan Baek, kau jangan ikuti dia." Ucap Luhan.

Disaat suasana tegang, kucing abu-abu yang di pegang Baekhyun melepaskan diri.

"Eh, Embul...!" Panggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin mengejar embul dan menangkap kucing itu, embul berlari sangat cepat dan menghilang, ditikungan. Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi segera dihentikan oleh Luhan.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan menangis. Kau inikan namja, jangan jadi namja cengeng!" Bentak Luhan.

Baekhyun diam, ia tak menjawab perkataan hyungnya. Namun matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Yixing yang tak tega melihat Luhan memarahi Baekhyun pada akhirnya ia mendekati pemuda itu. Ia merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun dan berkata "Sudah, sudah... aku yakin kucingmu itu kucing yang cerdas. Nanti juga ia akan mencari kalian berdua." Hibur Yixing. Mendengar ucapan lembut pemuda itu

, Baekhyun merasa damai. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh yixing bak malaikat, begitu lembut.

"Gomawo ne.." Cicit Baekhyun.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Luhan tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan oleh gurunya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Ia merasa desa tempat kakek dan neneknya tinggal sangat aneh, bahkan rasanya tidak beres seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan didesa ini.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Xiumin atau Minseok mengajaknya makan di kantin dan ia mengikuti ajakan pria bakpow ini.

Setelah sampai dikantin dan memesan makan, merekapun mencari meja untuk mereka makan. Dan ia melihat Yixing, namja yang ia temui tadi pagi melambai-lambai kearah mereka. Melihat Yixing, Xiumin pun juga ikut melambai. Xiumin menghampiri Yixing, dan tak hanya Yixing saja, tetapi ada Baekhyun sang adik juga ikut duduk disini.

"Duduklah disini.." Ajak Yixing pada keduanya. Xiumin menjawab "ya." Sedangkan Luhan tidak menjawab ataupun menolak, namun ia turut duduk dengan mereka.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan kedua namja asing yang juga turut duduk disana. Namja yang duduk disebelah adiknya memiliki postur tubuh tinggi, suaranya berat, bariton, katakanlah tinggi besar. Sedangkan namja satunya memiliki kulit tan.

"Halo, kau murid baru itu kan?" Tanya Namja berperawakan tigor itu.

"Hn." Saut Luhan.

"Kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol dan disebelahku ini, ia Kim Jongin, tapi biasa dipanggil Kai." Cerocosnya memperkanalkan diri.

"Xi Luhan." -Singkat, amat singkat dan semua yang ada disana menatap Luhan canggung.

"Hehehe... salam kenal Xi Luhan, hehe..." Balas Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Xi, apa kau ini saudaranya Baekhyun, karna marga kalian sama." Kali ini Kai yang bertanya.

"Iya Kai, aku dan Luhan hyung saudara kandung." Terang Baekhyun. Semua memandang ke arah kedua kakak beradik ini, tapi Luhan seakan tidak menggubris mereka-mereka yang menatapnya.

"Wae, apa ada yang salah." Tanya Luhan menatap mereka. Melihat ekspresi datar Luhan, semua beku. "Ti-tidak..." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Oh." Gumamnya, dan acara makanpun dimulai kembali.

Luhan dan Xiumin sudah selesai makan, dan mereka akan pergi kekelas. Tapi sebelum pergi Chanyeol memanggil Xiumin.

"Min, jangan lupa nanti kita berkumpul dimarkas."

"Tidak! Aku sudah keluar dari club anehmu."

Sreg!

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan kearah Xiumin. "Bicara apa kau! Kau kan juga pencetus club ini.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, jika dia ingin keluar biarkan dia keluar." Saut Kai.

"Tapi Kai, kita kekurangan orang." Kata Chanyeol kembali.

"Ehem, ehem. Jika aku boleh tahu club apakah yang kalian dirikan." Tanya Luhan pada mereka.

Chanyeol, Kai, Xiumin,Yixing, dan Baekhyun menatap kearah Luhan. Mereka semua menatap kearahnya, tapi sebelum Luhan mendengar dari salah satu dari mereka, tangan Xiumin telah menggeretnya untuk pergi.

"Lepas." Pinta Luhan —dingin.

Xiumin menatap Luhan tak mengerti. "Ku bilang Lepas Xiu." Ulangnya sekali lagi. "Jangan dengarkan mereka Luhan-ssi, bagiku mereka semua gila. Club yang kami dirikan adalah club misteri yang isinya mencari keberadaan hantu." Ungkapnya.

"Ha-hantu..." Sahut Baekhyun. Luhan yang melihat sang adik tampak takut merasa cemas.

"Cih! Hantu, bagiku hantu itu tidak ada." Ucapnya "Ayo Xiu, dan kau Baek, cepat kekelasmu." Perintah Luhan. Dan Baekhyun menurut apa yang hyungnya katakan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Xiumin, berjalan dikoridor sekolah, kedua siswa ini hendak menuju kekelas mereka namun salah satu guru menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Hai kalian." Panggil guru itu.

"Ne Saem." Saut Xiumin, sedangkan Luhan seperti biasa 'diam'

"Tolong bantu Saem, memindahkan ini." Tunjuknya pada perlengkapan sekolah yang telah rusak dan tak bisa dipakai lagi.

"Baik Saem." Balas Xiumin. Dan mereka pun membawa barang-barang ini. Sang guru tidak hanya menyuruh mereka berdua saja, melainkan beberapa siswa karna barang yang dibawa lumayan banyak.

Yang membuat Luhan bertuing ria adalah orang-orang yang saemnya suruh adalah orang yang tadi makan dengannya, tak ChanKai, BaekXing dan satu pria tambahan lagi. Ia memiliki mata lebar seperti burung hantu, dilihat dari penampilannya ia siswa nerd, namun terkesan dingin.

"Tolong bawa ini semua ke gedung sekolah lama." Perintah sang guru.

Mendengar kata gedung sekolah lama mereka shock. "Saem, hms... maaf sebelumnya, aku dengar gedung sekolah lama itu berhantu Saem.." Kata siswa bermata bulat.

Sang guru menatap mereka, dan semuanya mengangguk kecuali Luhan. "Bicara apa kalian ini, mana ada hantu pada siang hari, kalian ini hanya beralasan saja. Cepat bawa ini ke sana!" Perintahnya.

Dan dengan terpaksa mereka pun melakasanakannya.

.

.

.

.

 **LUHAN POV.**

Gedung sekolah lama, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan bangunan itu. Memang bangunan yang ada dihadapanku ini telah rusak parah. Lantai kayu yang telah lapuk, ada beberapa bagian yang bolong, kaca jendela yang pecah. Lalu genteng yang telah bocor.

"Kalian serius mau masuk kesana? Tanya pemuda bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo, karna aku melihat nama tag pemuda ini.

"Iya, kita akan masuk kesana. Kenapa, kau takut?!" Sindir pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Deg!"

"Eh!"

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikanku, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Sial!"

Aku ingin berkata jangan masuk, tapi sesuatu seakan mendorongku untuk masuk kesana.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV.**

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan keturunan dari kalian. Keluarga kalian selalu saja mengusikku. Kalian berkali-kali menyegelku, saat ini aku akan melenyapkan kalian. Ku... ku... ku..."

Keenam siswa itu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah lama. Luhan ingin sekali melepas sesuatu yang mendorongnya masuk kedalam gedung ini. "Sial begitu kuat!" Runtuknya.

SREG!

BLEM!

Pintu kayu itu tertutup, Chanyeol meletakkan tumpukan kardus yang ia bawa tadi dibawah lantai. Ia berjalan kepintu hendak membukanya tapi nihil. Pintu terkunci. "Celaka! Kita terkunci dari luar, bagaimana ini?" Katanya panik.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" Bentak Xiumin.

"Kapak." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, sepertinya kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini." Saut Luhan.

Luhan merasa lega, akhirnya ia bisa meloloskan diri. Tapi aneh, ia yakin jika tadi dirinya dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Ia edarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan. bulu romannya berdiri merasakan energi yang tidak biasa.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau ada disini! Tunjukan dirimu!"

Semua orang yang tadi ikut dengan Luhan merasa aneh. Mengapa Luhan berbicara sendiri? Siapa dia ini sebenarnya? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecembuk didalam benak mereka. Baekhyun sang adikpun dibuat kaget pula karna sang hyung tampak berbeda.

Mata mereka membola kala asap tebal keluar entah darimana, kemudian asap itu menampilkan sesosok makhluk yang dirasa sangat mengerikan muncul dihadapan keenam pemuda itu.

"Si-siapa di-dia..." Tanya mereka ketakutan. Tapi Luhan bukannya takut, ia malah memasang wajah menantang.

"Cih! akhirnya kau keluar juga." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Sosok dihadapan mereka tampak kagum pada Luhan, karna pemuda ini tidak takut padanya, malah seolah-olah menantangnya.

"Kau cukup berani rupanya." Balas sosok menyaramkan itu.

Sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini layaknya vampire, memiliki mata yang tajam berwarna merah menyala, gigi taring yang tajam, bahkan kuku jarinya juga runcing. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam pekat. Bahkan diatas kepalanya ditumbuhi tanduk. Luhan juga melihat sosok ini bertubuh tegap, putih, berABS.

"Hai kau makhluk aneh! Apa kau sangat miskin. Tak memakai baju hanya celana compang-camping layaknya gelandangan." Sindir Luhan.

"BRENGSEK! Kau tidak pantas menyebutku seperti itu! Aku adalah OH SEHUN, SANG AMANOJAKU YANG TERKUAT DIANTARA PARA HANTU, AKU ADALAH RAJANYA. HAHAHAHA...!" Kata sosok ini.

"Cih!" Luhan mencibir kearah sosok itu.

Ia menatap semua teman-temannya ketakutan. Bahkan Baekhyun sang adik telah mengompol karna rasa takut yang berlebihan.

Kai dan Chanyeol juga takut namun mereka masih sempat-sempatnya memfoto sang objek. Terutama Kai yang sangat antusias sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"KALIAN SEMUA AKAN AKU BUNUH! AARRGH...!"

Sehun, sang Amanojaku menyerang mereka, tapi Luhan berteriak menyuruh mereka lari. Mereka lari menjauhi sosok jin, atau hantu yang ingin membunuh mereka.

Lari dan menghindar yang mereka lakukan, ditambah entah mengapa banyak sekali hantu-hantu yang mengejar mereka. Apakah mereka suruhan Amanojaku?

"Hosh-hosh-hosh!"

Nafas mereka semua memburu. Sungguh lelah berlari menyelamatkan diri dari hantu yang mengejar mereka dan saat ini mereka bersembunyi diruang bekas laboratorium.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya jika gedung sekolah lama ini berhantu! Hosh-hosh.." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal, diserta nafas memburu kelelahan, pasalnya ia harus berhadapan dengan roh-roh menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Tapi ini akan menjadi sebuah berita yang bagus. Kai si peneliti hal gaib akan beraksi."

Plak!

"Peneliti matamu! Kita hampir mati bodoh!" Ucap Chanyeol, seraya menjitak kepala Kai.

"Tapi club kita nanti akan terkenal tahu." Kesal KAi.

"Kalian berhenti, ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat. Kita harus memikirkan cara, bagaimana kita keluar dari sini." Lerai Yixing.

Luhan menatap Yixing, dan semua orang yang ada disana. Ia juga menatap sang adik yang sedari tadi menangis. Ia berpikir bagaimana keluar dari sini. "Sial!" Runtuknya dalam hati. Disaat seperti ini ia tak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Mama apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sebagai hyung tidak dapat menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik." Batinnya.

Ia merasakan para hantu itu kian mendekat, suara jin nan jelek yang dari tadi berbicara terdengar. Sosok itu Amanojaku tengah mencari keberadaan mereka. "Dimana kalian! Jika aku menemukan kalian, aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

Luhan meremas tangannya kuat. Ia harus menolong mereka, walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

"Kalian, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan memancing hantu sialan itu agar mengejarku dan kalian larilah sekencang-kencangnya. Carilah jalan keluar dan selamatkanlah diri kalian." Usul Luhan, tapi ditolak oleh Baekhyun sang adik. Baekhyun tidak setuju jika Luhan kakaknya mengorbankan nyawanya.

"TIDAK HYUNG AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" Saut Baekhyun tidak terima. Luhan cukup mengerti jika adiknya ini tidak setuju. "Tapi Baek, kita tidak ada waktu lagi!" Perintah Luhan.

"HUARGHH...!"

"BRAK!"

Terlambat sosok menyeramkan itu telah berhasil menemukan mereka. Mereka beringsut dibelakang Luhan. Luhan berdiri tegak, seolah tak gentar ataupun takut pada sosok mengerikan ini, yang berubah menjadi raksasa.

"Di-dia... be-berubah men-menjadi rak-sasa.. benar-be-benar me-mengeri-kan." Chanyeol berkata terbata-bata, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menangis tersedu-sedu, dan yang lainnya gemetar ketakutan.

Amanojaku merasa senang karna para manusia kerdil didepan matanya takut padanya, tapi pria bermata deer-lah yang berani menatapnya tanpa rasa takut dikedua matanya.

"Menarik." Monolognya.

Luhan geram, ia tak ingin seperti ini, ia ingin mengalahkan makhluk menjijikan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Luhan melirik kebelakang dimana para kawannya serta Baekhyun ada disana. Ia melihat sang adik terlihat sangat ketakutan dan pria yang ia tahu bernama Chanyeol tengah memeluk adiknya —menenangkan. Tapi ia juga melihat jika pria itu sama takutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Sial." Umpat Luhan.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai kuku-kuku jadinya memutih, tanda ia tengah kesal.

Luhan berpikir dan meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan serta mamanya agar ia bisa selamat keluar dari sini.

"Mama... tolonglah kami... " Doanya.

Meong!

Tiba-tiba si embul muncul. Entah dari mana kucing abu-abu itu muncul. Tapi yang aneh adalah si embul membawa Pigura foto. Luhan melihat bingkai foto itu. Itu adalah foto mamanya, dilihat dari fotonya, foto ini — foto baru sang mama.

"Embul dari mana kau temukan foto ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Amanojaku mengejek jika mama Luhan Lee Yoona tidak pernah berubah, kecantikan wanita itu masih tetap sama.

Setelah memberikan pigura foto sang mama, kucing itu menghilang entah kemana. Luhan merasa jika embul kucing misterius.

Amanojaku ingin menebas anak-anak yang ada didepannya dengan satu kuku jarinya yang tajam. Namun seakan ada perisai dan cahaya muncul dari foto Lee Yoona. Luhan segera mengambil bingkai foto sang mama. Ia lihat jika ada sesuatu yang aneh di bingkai foto ini. Ia buka bingkai foto itu dan setelah ia buka, ia menemukan buku didalamnya.

Mata Luhan membola, buku yang ia temukan adalah buku atau kitab cara menyegel hantu dan itu tertulis dari keluarganya. Luhan memegang buku itu dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya, ia merasakan semua cakranya terbuka. Ada aliran energi masuk kedalam tubuhnya membuka semua cakra yang selama ini seakan tersegel.

Amanojaku dan semua kawannya membelalak —terkejut.

Buku yang Luhan pegang terbuka tepat dihalaman cara menyegel Amanojaku. Cara menyengel Amanojaku adalah pertama buat kekai dengan darahmu, untuk menghalau serangan Amanojaku. Dan Luhan tanpa ragu membuat kekai dengan cara yang sama dengan petunjukannya.

Amanojaku geram dan ia tanpa ragu menyerang Luhan tapi kekai yang Luhan buat telah bekerja bahkan iblis Amanojaku sampai terhempas. Melihat sang iblis kesakitan Luhan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk membacakan mantra menidurkan Amanojaku.

"DENGAN DARAH YANG SUCI, KEPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK KEMBALI TERTIDUR, KEMBALI KAU TERTIDUR AMANOJAKU! SEGEL!"

Luhan dan teman-temannya semua mengatakan kalimat penyegelan dan tubuh Amanojaku ketika terantai, dan cahaya menyilaukan menghilangkan sosok Amanojaku.

"KURANG AJAR! AKU DENDAM PADA KELUARGA KALIAN...ARRGGH!"

Dan iblis jahat Amanojaku menghilang. Semua merasa lega Amanojaku sudah menghilang.

"Hah... akhirnya sudah selesai." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tampaknya belum. Dibuku ini tertulis jika leluhurku dulu-dulunya menyegel para hantu dibukit belakang sekolah. Dan bukit itu sekarang akan didirikan bangunan. Dengan kata lain hantu-hantu yang tersegel itu sekarang bangkit kembali." Jawab Luhan sambil membuka buku yang ia bawa sebagai kunci untuk menidurkan para hantu.

Dan JRENG!

Mata Luhan membola kala ia menemukan sosok itu lagi, anak kecil yang ia lihat kamarin tengah menyeringai dan saat ini sosoknya juga menyeringai kearahnya, sambil melambai dan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sangat shock, dan marah pasalnya, ia melewatkan catatan kecil, jika Amanojaku dapat disegel di tubuh makhluk hidup, termasuk manusia dan juga hewan. Dan saat ini Amanojaku berada ditubuh si embul. Luhan ingin mencekik si embul namun dicegah oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang jika embul dapat berbicara itu sangatlah bagus. Jika membunuh si embul Amanojaku akan bangkit kembali. Dan Luhan saat ini sangat letih harus menghadapi iblis itu lagi.

"DENGAR! KELAK AKU AKAN MENYEGELMU LAGI, IBLIS KEPARAT!" Marah Luhan.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA, KAU ADALAH MANUSIA RENDAHAN, KAU HARUS MEMANGGILKU SEHUN, SANG AMANOJAKU YANG AGUNG!"

"CIH TAK SUDI!"

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan kucing itu yang sedang digendong oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap si embul. Merasa ditatap Amanojaku bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hms... aku rasa tuan Amanojaku tidak sejahat yang aku duga, aku merasakannya loh? Ya... walaupun tadi sewaktu digedung sekolah lama kau menakutkan. Rasanya aku menemukan nama yang bagus untukmu. Namamu Sehun kan... aku panggil kau hun-hun saja. Hehehe.."

"HUN-HUN.. YAK! JANGAN BEGITU! Panggil aku Sehun!" Ucap Sehun dalam bentuk kucing dan Baekhyun semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

.

.

.

 _Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Amanojaku, mereka semua berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah lama, dan waktu telah malam dengan kata lain mereka melewatkan jam pelajaran._

 _Baekhyun tersentak karna Embul kucingnya ada dibawah kakinya._

 _"Embul!"_

 _Ia akhirnya menggendong embul kedalam pelukannya, tapi semua terkejut kala si embul bisa berbicara._

 _"EMBUL! SIAPA YANG EMBUL! AKU ADALAH OH SEHUN, SANG AMANOJAKU! LOH-LOH, APA-APAAN INI...! Teriak sang kucing._

 _Luhan geram, dan karna hembusan angin membuat buku yang ia bawa terbuka tepat dihalaman dimana Amanojaku bisa masuk kedalam makhluk hidup, seperti manusia, kucing dan benda mati seperti patung. Luhan marah pada dirinya sendiri pasalnya bodohnya ia melewatkan halaman penting ini. Dan korbannya adalah si embul._

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Lee Sooman saat ini tengah makan malam bersama. Tampak kakek tua satu ini tengah berpikir pasalnya bukit belakang sekolah sudah dirusak dan saat ini para pekerja sedang menyelesaikan proyek pembuatan gedung.

"Kakek." Panggil Luhan. Masalahnya penemuan buku tentang cara penyegel hantu, bak buku sihir saja buku ini — telah ditemukan. Ia tidak begitu paham, namun ia yakin jika buku ini seperti memiliki kekuatan sihir seperti, barang siapa memegang buku ini orang tersebut seperti memiliki kekuatan.

"Ya Lu ada apa?" Tanya kakeknya.

"Ini." Luhan memperlihatkan buku itu, meletakkannya di meja makan. Sang kakek merasa shock. Pasalnya buku itu telah lama menghilang dan tak pernah ditemukan lagi. Tapi sekarang darimana Luhan mendapatkan buku itu?

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku menemukannya di gedung sekolah lama, lebih tepatnya di bingkai foto mama."

Deg!

Sang kakek dan nenek merasa terkejut. _Gudung sekolah lama?_ Bukankah gedung itu sudah lama ditutup karna ada kabar jika gedung itu berhantu.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai masuk kesana?" Kali ini sang nenek yang bertanya.

Luhan diam sejanak tak langsung menjawab, beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai menceritakan perihal mengapa ia bisa sampai menemukan buku yang dianggp keluarga ini keramat.

Luhan bercerita seperti air yang mengalir, berurutan dan teratur. Sampai - pada - dimana ceritanya menceritakan bangkitnya Amanojaku yang dikatehui adalah raja iblis. Ia tidak menceritakan jika Amanojaku tersegel dikucingnya Baekhyun. Ia masih memiliki hati, ia merasa kasihan jika melihat kucing itu mati.

Setelah Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya, kedua orang _sepuh_ yang tak lain adalah kakek dan neneknya berpikir.

"Lu, inilah jalan hidupmu. Kau akan menggantikan mamamu sebagai pembasmi hantu." Kata sang kakek.

Luhan terkejut, tapi ia tak berkata apapun.

"Apa kau tahu, keluarga kita memiliki suatu kekuatan yang diturunkan turun-temurun. Kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan _miko_. Seorang penjaga. Penjaga yang menjaga para manusia agar roh-roh jahat tidak mengusik manusia. Sebenarnya _miko_ itu diwarisi oleh wanita, namun entah mengapa kaulah yang dipercaya oleh kitab itu untuk memilikinya. Sudah dari zaman dahulu kala kitab itu diturunkan dari keluarga kita. Kitab ini akan menghilang kala hantu yang disegel itu musnah atau tertidur, tapi tampaknya kitab itu muncul kembali kala para hantu yang disegel mamamu bangkit kembali. Dan kaulah yang mewarisi kekuatan tersebut." Ungkap sang Kakek.

"Kakek, apa kakek juga memiliki kekuatan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Kakek tidak memilikinya. Kakek kan sudah bilang, jika kekuatan ini diturunkan ke wanita, tapi dalam kasus ini kaulah yang mewarisinya. Buku ini telah memilihmu." Kata Lee Sooman sekali lagi.

.

Dikamar Luhan merasa kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana tidak pusing jika hidup di desa ia memiliki beban yang harus ia pikul.

"Kau tidak tidur... ini sudah malam, anak sekolah macam kau harus banyak istirahat. Lihatlah dikamar sebelahmu, adikmu sudah tidur cukup pulas bahkan sampai mendengkur. Dengkurannya membuatku berisik." Ucap Kucing abu-abu itu.

Luhan menatap si embul dengan pandangan kebencian.

"Pergi kau dari kamarku! Ucapnya dingin.

Si embul tak lain Oh Sehun-Amanojaku melihat kearah Luhan. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Hn." Balas Luhan dingin.

"Tidak mau! Ini sekarang menjadi kamarku! Kamar ini nyaman, dingin. Tidak seperti tempat yang lainnya." Katanya sambil meringkuk di bawah kaki Luhan.

Luhan geram lalu menendang kucing malang itu.

"MEONG! SAKIT BODOH!" TUBUHKU TIDAK SEPERTI DULU LAGI!" Bentak kucing malang ini.

"..."

Diam, namun tatapan mata Luhan sangat dingin. Sehun mendengus kesal diperlakukan HINA seperti itu.

"Jika kau ingin tidur, tidurlah layaknya kucing. Jangan seperti raja MENGERTI!" Sewot Luhan sekali lagi. Dan ia pun menarik selimutnya menenggelamkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

Sehun melihat Luhan tertidur mendengus kesal. Benar-benar nasipnya sungguh sial. Ia melompat, berdiri diatas lemari. Dan menyaksikan bulan dan bintang yang berkelap - kelip.

"Yoona, anakmu sungguh mirip dengan dirimu."

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Yehet! Yo-yo-yo... udah bisa nebak lum? Jika pernah nonton animenya pasti udah pada tahu. Jujur aja ini cerita dikata remake benar, tapi juga gak mirip-mirip amat. Hehehe...

Wah Sehun jadi Amanojaku. Wkakakaka... tertawa nista. Gimana ya nantinya bisa sama Luhan... hehehe...

Rahasia.

Ikuti aja kisahnya.

 **Thx to**

 **Vietrona Chan/ Karinaalysia2047/ LuHunHan/ rydeer/ Dwi Purnama/ Arifahohse/ Seravin509/ Dugeundugeun1214/ Leemomochan520/ tchandra07 tc/ Itsathenazi/ Daebaektaeluv/ HunHanKShip/ Ori aurel/**

Thx to review kalian. Review kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Dan trimakasih untuk follow, favorit n sider.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata. Untuk Holy Shit! Sabar, ini dalam proses pengerjaan. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan bertanya saja di kotak review or PM akan aku jawab langsung bagi yang punya akun. Hehehe..

Oke bye-bye, pyong! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Fur Elise

**The Bible Of Voodoo.**

 **Pair: HunHan Slight Chanbaek-KaiSoo**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other. (Seiring bertambahnya chap, tokoh juga akan bertambah)**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Mistery-Horror-Supranatural.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC. Jangan membaca ini kala malam hari.**

 **Summary:**

 **Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kandung yang harus pindah ke desa tempat kakek dan neneknya tinggal. Tapi kejadian aneh perlahan muncul dan mengusik kehidupan mereka. Hidup mereka berubah kala menemukan kucing misterius yang mereka selamatkan ditambah kejadian mistis yang mereka alami ada kaitannya dengan masalalu sang mama. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? IKUTI KISAHNYA DIBAWAH INI.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Ghost at School tapi alurnya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, namun ada bagian dimana aku mengambil dari anime tersebut, dan FFku ini pure milikku, dan tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

… … … …

Kelas musik adalah kelas yang paling disukai oleh Baekhyun. Ia suka sekali dengan musik dan menyanyi. Alat musik yang Baekhyun kuasai adalah piano serta orgen. Sang mamalah yang mengajarkan ia memainkan alat musik tersebut. Luhan sang kakak juga pandai bermain piano. Tapi kakaknya itu, bisa dikatakan _multi talent._ Luhan juga jago memainkan piano serta orgen, namun ada beberapa alat musik yang dikuasai pemuda itu diantaranya gitar, biola, dan saxophone. Sesungguhnya jiwa seni sang mama lebih banyak diturunkan ke sang kakak — Luhan. Tapi sikap dan watak Luhan sangat berbeda dengan mamanya.

Sang mama memiliki sifat pengasih, berjiwa keibuan, tidak tegaan dan sikap mamanya juga sopan, baik pada oranglain, murah senyum. Sangat berbeda dengan Luhan. Walaupun wajah kakaknya itu lebih banyak diwariskan ke mamanya. Apalagi mata, hidung dan bibir Luhan mirip sang mama. Tapi mengenai watak dan sifat sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mamanya. Malah yang mirip sang mama dari segi sifat dan watak adalah dirinya. Namun Baekhyun akui jika hyungnya itu jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dengannya.

"Xi Baekhyun." Panggil Jesika _Saem_ memanggil namanya. Jesika _Saem_ adalah guru seni musicnya. Jesika _Saem_ menyuruhnya untuk memainkan piano dan ia memilih lagu _Fur Elise._ Dengan keahliannya Baekhyun menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan baik. Jari lentiknya seakan sangat lancar menekan tuts-tuts piona _tsb_. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi terhanyut.

 **Plok-plok-plok.**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar, dan seluruh teman sekelas Baekhyun bertepuk tangan mendengarkan alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun, _sangat bagus_. Tak lupa Jesika _Saem_ juga bertepuk tangan mendengar serta melihat permainan piano Baekhyun yang sungguh memukau.

Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman dan perkataan jika dirinya masih banyak kekurangan dan harus banyak belajar.

Dilain tempat, lebih tepatnya dikelas yang berbeda Luhan merasakan perasaan yang tak enak. Matanya memandang ke luar jendela. Matanya menatap dengan tatapan menusuk, dimana diatas pohon dekat jendela kelasnya kucing abu-abunya itu berdiri disana sambil merenggangkan otot-otot kucingnya, dan juga menjilat-jilat kaki-kakinya.

"Xi Luhan!" Panggil gurunya, dan sontak kepala Luhan ia tolehkan kearah gurunya.

"Ya _Saem_." Jawab Luhan.

"Apakah penjelasanku begitu membosankan, sampai-sampai dengan tak sopannya kau malah melamun dan menikmati pemandangan diluar sana? Kalau kau suka lebih baik kau keluar dari kelas ini, SEKARANG!" Bentak sang guru. Luhan tak ingin membantah, ia pun keluar dari kelas kemudian berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Diatas atap, kucing yang bernama Embul namun telah diganti menjadi Sehun itu pun muncul. Luhan melirik kucing itu _sengit_ , tatapan matanya tajam, sedangkan sang kucing merasa tidak peduli dengan tatapan menusuk Luhan.

"Mengapa kau terus mengikutiku, hah!" Tanya Luhan _sengak_. Kucing ini diam sambil berdecih, ditatapnya Luhan dengan mata kucingnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku hanya ingin melihat pertunjukan yang bagus diatas sini. Khu-khu-khu..." Jawabnya tertawa mengejek. Melihat kucing itu seakan memiliki rencana, Luhan segera menyangkatnya.

"HAI-HAI-HAI LEPAS! KAU TIDAK SOPAN PADA OH SEHUN, SANG AMANOJAKU! RAJA DARI PARA SETAN." Bentak Sehun, tapi Luhan seakan tidak takut dengan gertakan Sehun. Ia merasa jika Sehun hantu yang lemah.

"Cih! Kau itu sekarang adalah kucing. Kau bisa apa dengan tubuh kecil ini, hah!" Sindir Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun marah dan ingin membalas Luhan. Berani-beraninya anak bau kencur ini menghina sang Amanojaku, ia merasa terhina.

"Cih! Kau anak bau kencur, tahu apa kau tentang diriku. Usiaku sudah ribuan tahun, dan aku adalah makhluk abadi. Sedangkan kau manusia yang menjijikan. Kau dan Mamamu sama saja MENYEBALKAN." Luhan marah. "Dasar kucing sialan!" Luhan marah sosok yang bersemayam ditubuh kucingnya ini. Sosok itu telah menghina mamanya. Ia tak suka jika oranglain mengatai mamanya, apalagi keluarganya. Dengan kasar dan sadis tanpa perasaan Luhan melempar kucing itu hingga terbentur tembok. Sang kucing tertohok, dan kesakitan.

"HAI SIALAN! JIKA KAU MENJELEKKAN MAMAKU, AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU, AKU TIDAK PEDULI KUCING ITU MATI, DAN SETELAHNYA AKU AKAN MENYEGELMU UNTUK SELAMANYA." Ucap Luhan tegas.

Sehun menyeringai, dengan tubuh kucingnya berjalan terseok-seok kearah Luhan. "Tak kusangka kau sangat sadis. Hms.. jika aku lihat, kau tidak seperti mamamu. Mamamu tak sesadis dirimu."

"Cih! Memang! Aku sangat berbeda dengan Mama. Aku tahu, banyak yang mengagumi mama karna kebaikannya, kelembutannya-tapi aku berbeda. Aku adalah cermin dari diri mama yang lain. Banyak yang bilang jika wajahku seperti mama, namun jika menelisik watak dan sifatku-sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan dia. Yang mewarisi kebaikan hati mamaku adalah Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan menatap tajam kearah kucing itu

.

.

.

.

Karna Jesika _Saem_ menyukai Baekhyun tak ayal, Jesika _Saem_ menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menemaninya menaruh barang yang sudah tidak terpakai kegedung sekolah lama. Mendengar gedung sekolah lama membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia ingin menolaknya tetapi namanya Baekhyun, ia tidak dapat menolak bantuan orang lain, apalagi itu adalah gurunya.

"Baiklah _Saem_." Ucapnya tersenyum. Walaupun itu senyuman terpaksa. Tapi nampaknya sang guru tidak melihatnya.

.

Jujur Baekhyun merinding sekarang, tapi ia adalah pria. Seorang pria harus _manly_ , tidak boleh cengeng dan penakut.

Jesika dan Baekhyun hendak masuk, tapi langkah Jesika terhenti kala ia melihat ada siswanya yang diam-diam merokok di dekat semak dan pohon-pohon. Jesika yang geram ingin menghukum siswanya yang nakal _tsb_ segera menyuruh Baekhyun memindahkan semua barang kedalam sana.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia benar-benar takut serta merinding. Gedung sekolah lama masih meninggalkan bekas trauma yang disebabkan bangkitnya Amanojaku. kejadian tersebut masih membekas didirinya.

Burung-burung gagak datang, lalu hinggap di atas atap, sambil berkoak-koak. Seakan-akan memberikan peringatan untuk tidak masuk kesana. Kesan suram disekitarnya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

Dengan sisa keberanian ia melangkah masuk, beruntunglah cuaca masih siang, sehingga sinar matahari dapat masuk di celah-celah bobroknya bangunan ini.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Langkah kakinya seakan menggema diantara keheningan sekolah tua ini. Dengan membawa 2 tumpukan kardus membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas yang disebabkan bulu kuduknya meremang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

 _Kriet..._

 **Brak!**

Baekhyun terjengkit- _Kaget_ , kala bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan keras. Ia merinding, pasalnya tak ada angin dan _mengapa pintu tiba-tiba tertutup?_ Pikirnya.

Dengan mulut komat-komit tidak jelas, ia harus segera menemukan ruang musik dan memasukkan barang-barang sialan ini kesana.

 _"Ruang musik, ruang musik."_ Monolognya. Namun dianak tangga ke 7 ia mendengar suara alunan musik piano. Baekhyun tahu betul judul apa yang tengah dimainkan oleh seseorang -yang tak ia ketahui.

Rasa takut yang tadinya ia rasakan entah mengapa perlahan menghilang, yang ada ia penasaran siapa orang yang memainkan alunan musik yang sangat bagus tersebut. _FUR ELISE,_ judul melodi tersebut, karangan pemusik klasik bernama _Ludwig Van Beethoven._ Baekhyun sangat mengetahui tentang pemain musik legendaris tersebut, dan salah satu melodi yang ia sukai adalah _Fur Elise._

Langkah kaki Baekhyun yang pelan mencari siapa gerangan yang memainkan alunan melodi tersebut. Dan langkah kakinya terhenti kala ia melihat sebuah plang kayu yang catnya telah memudar serta lapuk **. RUANG** **MUSIK**. Tercetak tebal, namun terkesan luntur dimakan usia.

Ia membuka pintu geser ruang bekas musik. Begitu ia membuka pintu itu, lagu yang dimainkan telah selesai. Baekhyun mengeryit kala matanya melihat ruangan itu kosong. Bangku-bangku tergeletak tak karuan, dan tirai yang berdebu, serta sebuah piano disana. Dengan perasaan takut, namun penasaran ia perlahan-lahan mendekati piano itu.

 **Tap-tap-tap.**

3 langkah kaki, ia telah maju 3 langkah. Baru tiga langkah ia menelan ludahnya. Ia tambah menjadi 5 langkah tubuhnya meremang dadanya berdetak. Sedikit lagi, 2 langkah ia sampai ke piano. Ia tengokkan kepalanya, _kosong_. Tidak ada yang duduk disana.

 _Merinding._

Semua bulu romanya berdiri. Ia mencoba mengetes, apakah piano itu berbunyi atau tidak. Ia tekan tuts-tuts piano, bersentuhan dengan jari lentiknya, namun nihil. Tak ada nada yang keluar, semuanya tuts-tutsnya mati. Dan tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang.

"HA-HANTU...!"

Ia lari dari tempat ini, yang ada didalam benaknya adalah ia tidak akan memasuki gedung sekolah AKAN! Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis. Jujur saja, ia paling takut dengan yang namanya hantu dan hal-hal mistis lainnya. Mengapa saat dirinya pindah ke desa tempat ibunya berasal kejadian aneh selalu menghantuinya? Ditambah kucing yang ia pungut dijalan saat ini tengah bersemayam sosok iblis atau raja setan yang bernama OH SEHUN tak lain adalah AMANOJAKU.

Sepeningkalnya Baekhyun dari sana. Sosok hantu itu muncul, dan berkata,

 **"Kurang 3 kali lagi."** Dengan suara yang dingin, serta tawa yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang kesal karna Sehun tak lain Amanojaku si kucing iblis baru saja membuat darahnya naik. "Benar-benar kucing sialan!" Sewotnya.

 **Deg!**

Luhan merasaka aura aneh dari gedung sekolah lama. Perasaan ini sama sewaktu Amanojaku bangkit. Mata Luhan semakin tajam menatap kucing itu.

"Apa kau merasakan ketakutan, heh?!" Sindir Sehun.

"..."

Diam, Luhan tak menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh kucing ini. Ia malah berjalan ke dekat pagar pembatas, ia merasakan ada energi yang tak biasa di lantai dua gedung sekolah lama. Dilantai itu ia merasakan enargi yang tak biasa, serta ia melihat dibawah sana Baekhyun _\- berlari terbirit-birit._ Ia melihat Baekhyun baru saja muncul dari gedung sekolah lama menjadi cemas. _Ada apa dengan adiknya itu._

Luhan yang cemas, ia berlari turun. Ia pergi beranjak dari sana. Untung saja jam istirahat berbunyi.

Bagi Luhan, dirinya tak takut apapun. Yang paling ia takutkan adalah perpisahan. Ia takut berpisah dengan orang yang disayangi. Seperti mamanya, papa dan yang terpenting Baekhyun. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, baginya Baekhyun itu hal yang paling utama dan ia akan menjaga Baekhyun, bagaimanapun caranya. Katakanlah ia protektif pada adiknya, tapi dibalik sikap keras, dingin, terkesan kaku, ia adalah pribadi yang lembut, peduli dan sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

Sehun menatap kedua bersaudara tersebut dengan seringaian. "Hn, menarik." Monolognya sambil menjilat-jilat kaki kucingnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Ia melihat jika adiknya menangis dan ia semakin cemas. Ia menuntun adiknya ketaman, Luhan mendudukan sang adik dibangku taman. Ia menunggu sampai adiknya berhenti menangis. Setelah tangisan sang adik mulai mereda ia bertanya, mengapa adiknya ini menangis?

"Ada apa denganmu Baek? Cerita pada Hyung." Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun, menenangkan.

"H-hyung, ge-gedung i-itu... aku takut hyung! Hiks-hiks." Luhan mengeryit melihat Baekhyun ketakutan, _shock_. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja sulit. Luhan langsung memeluk adiknya ini, mengelus punggungnya serta mengatakan kalimat menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Baek, hyung disini. Hyung akan menjagamu, kau tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ceritakanlah pada hyungmu ini." Pinta Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan terisak dibahu hyungnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun menceritakan kronologis kejadian secara jelas dan beruntun. Mulai dia disuruh oleh Jesika _Saem_ , sampai Jesika _Saem_ pergi meninggalkannya karna melihat beberapa siswa merokok sampai ia mendengar alunan musik dari _Beethoven_ yang berjudul _Fur Elise_ , dan ternyata setelah ia masuk ternyata - _kosong_. Tak ada siapapun didalam ruangan dan yang membuat ia ketakutan piano yang berbunyi itu sudah rusak. Semua tutsnya tak ada yang berbunyi. Luhan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh perhatian namun ada keseriusan didalamnya. Ia tak ingin melewatkan hal sekecil apapun dari cerita adiknya ini.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai bercerita, Luhan berpikir. Ia memegang dagunya, seperti seorang detektif yang tengah memecahkan kasus.

"Bagiamana Hyung..." Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap sang adik. Ia tersenyum, berharap sang adik tidak panik.

"Kau tenang saja, Hyung akan menjagamu." Terang Luhan menenangkan.

Sejujurnya Luhan cemas, dan ia tak tahu hantu apa diruang musik - gedung sekolah lama. Ia tak mungkin memperlihatkan wajah paniknya, ia harus tetap tenang agar Baekhyun tidak takut.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Ayo kita masuk kekelas. Bel telah berbunyi." AJak Luhan. Dan Baekhyun mengikuti ajakan hyungnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas diam-diam Luhan membuka buku atau kitab leluhurnya tentang hantu, setan ataupun jin. Ia membolak-balik setiap halaman. Tapi kepalanya seakan pusing karna buku ini terlalu tebal dan sulit mencarinya jika tidak tahu namanya.

"Shit! Tidak ketemu!" Umpatnya dalam hati. Karna kesal ia langsung memasukan buku itu kedalam tasnya yang ia taruh dilaci meja.

"Kenapa Lu.. kau tampak gelisah." Tanya Minseok kepada Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Luhan dingin sambil melipat tangannya seperti orang berdoa tapi matanya tertuju pada meja dengan pandangan tajam.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas - _maklum_. Jika Luhan memasang wajah serius semacam itu, itu berarti Luhan tidak mau diganggu.

.

.

Kedua saudara ini berjalan beriringan pulang, kali ini mereka tidak berdua saja. Ditemani, Kai, Chanyeol yang sesekali menggoda Baekhyun dan ditatap membunuh oleh Luhan. Tapi dasarnya Chanyeol yang tidak peka, atau tatapan menusuk Luhan dianggap tatapan tak menakutkan untuknya, ia tetap saja mendekati Baekhyun dan selalu menggoda Baekhyun yang ujung-ujungnya membuat pemuda penyuka eyeliner ini tertawa terkadang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tidak hanya kedua orang itu saja, ada Yixing juga yang serute dengan mereka.

"Hai Lu, apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Aku lihat kau tampak tidak tenang? Tanya Yixing yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak ada." Balas Luhan singkat. Tanpa menatap kearah Yixing.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"..."

Luhan berjalan sambil melamun, atau lebih tepatnya berpikir. Tanpa terasa ia berjalan paling belakang. Biarlah ia dibelakang, karna saat ini ia butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir.

"Khu-khu-khu... apakah kau butuh bantuanku..."

Luhan melirik kucing yang ia pungut itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Pasalnya sang kucing tengah menggodanya, atau lebih tepat menyindirnya.

"Pergilah, jika kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal." Usir Luhan.

"Khu-khu-khu... apa kau tak penasaran hantu apa yang menggangu adikmu itu, hms..." Goda kucing itu lagi.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam kearah sang kucing.

"Katakan! Hantu apa yang tengah mengganggu adikku." Tanya Luhan dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Khu-khu-khu... maaf tuan Xi Luhan, sayangnya aku tidak tahu. Jika pun aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu." Luhan geram dan ingin menangkap kucing itu, tapi sang kucing dengan gesit naik keatas pohon. Ia berdiri disalah satu dahan yang cukup tinggi sambil menyeringai dan berkata.

"Hahaha... hantu ini sangat kuat, dan kuharap adikmu tidak sampai mendengarkan alunan musik itu sampai 4 kali. Jika adikmu sampai mendengarkan untuk yang ke tiga kalinya ia akan mati. Karna aku yakin adikmu sudah mendengarkan sampai habis alunan musik yang pertama. Khu-khu-khu..." Setelah mengatakan hal itu kucing tersebut pergi menjauh.

Luhan geram, disetiap perjalanan pulang ia terus mengumpat. Ia benci jika ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sesampainya dirumah ia tetap menggeram dan mencari tahu hantu apa itu.

Alunan melodi yang dimainkan adalah karangan _Beethoven-Fur Elise._ Luhan tahu, jika _Fur Elise_ diawal penciptaannya masih misterius. Ada yang mangatakan jika judul _Fur Elise_ yang artinya adalah untuk _Elise_ masih simpang siur. Ia pernah membaca beberapa artikel jika alunan melodi itu untuk wanita yang disukai oleh Beethoven sendiri. Nama Elise ada yang bilang itu salah penulisan, ada yang mengatakan jika _Elise_ yang dimaksud adalah _Therese_ , bahwa pada mulanya judul lagu itu adalah _Fur Therese_. Dan wanita itu bernama lengkap _Therese Malfater Von Rohrenbach Zu Dezza (1792-1851)_ Wanita yang ingin dinikahi oleh _Beethoven_ , tapi sayangnya sebelum dirinya menyatakan cinta sang wanita telah dinikahkan oleh oranglain. Ditambah _Beethoven_ dikenal seorang yang misterius, seperti melodi-melodi yang dimainkannya awalnya tenang, tapi juga mengadung misteri disetiap bait nadanya. Celakanya Luhan salah satu orang yang sangat mengagumi karya-karya _Beethoven._

Dirumah, lebih tepatnya dikamar ia terus membuka buku kuno itu. Buku ini baginya sudah lusuh, tapi Luhan yakin jika buku ini memiliki kekuatan magis yang tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di rumah kakek dan neneknya. Tak ada yang menyambutnya kecuali para _maid_ dirumah tradisional ini. Ia bertanya pada slah satu _maid_ , kemana perginya kakek dan neneknya dan salah satu _maid_ menjawab jika kakek dan neneknya sedang pergi keluar. Mendengar hal itu ia pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sampai dikamar Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar setelah itu membenamkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Hampir ia jatuh dari mimpi bunyi alunan melodi _Fur Elise_ terdengar dari kotak musik dikamarnya. Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mencari kotak musik yang disimpan dikamarnya. Asal suara dari lamari pakaian. Ia buka lemari tersebut. Ia buka setiap lacinya, dengan kondisi panik serta takut ia buang seluruh isi yang tersimpan disetiap laci. Dan tinggal beberapa nada lagi alunan itu akan berakhir. Baekhyun semakin gencar mencari. Bahkan pakaian yang ada didalam lemari yang dikeluarkan semua agar ia dapat menemukan kotak musik yang tak tahu berada dimana. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukannya bersembunyi di sudut dalam lemari. Ia lemas sebab melodi tersebut telah berakhir. Muncul suara yang mengerikan dari kotak musik berbentuk penari balet bergerak perlahan-lahan tanpa ada yang menggerakkanny memberitahukan, jika kurang dua kali lagi dan ia akan mati.

Baekhyun menangis, ia takut. Ia tak ingin mati sia-sia. Dengan derai airmata ia keluar dari kamar menuju kamar Luhan _hyung_.

Luhan yang masih mencari hantu apa yang menghantui sang adik, diganggu oleh bunyi pintu yang diketuk. Luhan mempersilahkan masuk karna pintu tak dikunci.

Baekhyun masuk kekamar sang kakak, dilihatnya Luhan memakai kacamata bacanya dan ia melihat sang kakak sedang membaca buku tua itu.

Luhan menengok kearah pintu dan ia melihat Baekhyun yang masuk kemarnya. Ia dapat melihat jika adiknya ini habis menangis terbukti dari wajah yang sembab dan hidung yang merah.

"Baekhyun, _waeyo_?" Tanya Luhan cemas. Ia langsung beranjak dari kursi dan memeluk sang adik

" _Hyung_ , aku mendengar lagi. Aku mendengarnya _hyung_. Hantu itu ingin mengambil nyawaku, hiks-hiks!" Derai airmata keluar dari mata sang adik. Luhan tetap merengkuh adiknya mengatakan kata penenang walaupun ia juga takut dan cemas.

"Kau tenanglah Baek, _hyung_ akan lakukan apapun untuk kau tetap selamat." Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya, ditatapnya penuh sayang adiknya ini, seakan tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya.

"Dengar, _hyung_ akan melindungimu. Bagaimana-pun caranya. Sebab kau adalah adik _hyung_ yang paling aku sayangi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, ingat itu Baek." Ucap Luhan. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memakai _earphonenya_ untuk menyumbat telinga agar Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara apapun.

.

Pemuda penyuka _eyeliner_ ini berendam di bak mandi yang berisikan air hangat. Ia melepas _earphonenya_ , menaruh didalam kamar. Ia merasa jika dikamar mandi tak mungkin mendengar melodi sialan tersebut.

 _Ting!_

 **Terdengar.**

Dentingan piano itu terdengar, lebih tepatnya dijam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kamar mandi. Baekhyun keluar dari bak mandi, dengan tubuh telanjang ia berusaha meraih jam dinding itu tapi sayangnya tangannya tidak sampai. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini, namun pintu terkunci. Ia menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar alunan melodi yang membuatnya kesal.

"HYUNG... HYUNG... TOLONG AKU... HYUNG... HYUNG...!"

Teriak Baekhyun minta tolong. Tapi seakan teredam oleh sesuatu. Bahkan jeritan Baekhyun tak terdengar dari luar. Baekhyun kesal, ia melepar apapun ke jam dinding yang terpasang dinding kamar mandi agar jatuh dari sana. Tapi lemparannya selalu tidak membuat jam itu jatuh.

 _Ting.. Ting..._

Dentingan terakhir telah berakhir. Baekhyun menangis dan terisak. Ia memukul-mukul air didalam bak dan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam bak air. Ia marah, takut, frustasi.

"KURANG SATU KALI LAGI."

Baekhyun mendengar suara setan itu muncul. Acara mandinya menjadi berantakan. Bunyi bantingan pintu terdengar. Bahkan sampai membuat pintu kamar mandi rusak.

Luhan masuk kedalam dan melihat adiknya menangis didalam bak mandi. Peralatan mandi sang adikpun berserakan dilantai. Luhan segera merenguh sang adik. Ia tak mempermasalahkan jika kaosnya basah. Luhan kemari karna mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun. Ia tangkup pipi Baekhyun, ia juga menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipi adiknya ini.

"Apa kau telah mendengarnya Baek..." Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Baekhyun mengangguk _-iya-_ Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Dan hari ini ia harus Kembali ke gedung sekolah lama untuk menghancurkan piano sialan itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, di depan gedung sekolah lama. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, melainkan Kai, Chanyeol, Yixing, Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo malas bergabung. Hell! Dia salah satu yang takut pada hantu. Bukan takut, tapi tidak ingin berhubungan dengan dunia mistis seperti itu.

"AYO KITA HANCURKAN PIANO ITU! Tenang Baek, aku dan yang lainnya akan melindungimu. Kita semua akan melindungimu." Ucap Chanyeol berapi-api. Baekhyun yang melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol merasa berdebar. Pemuda yang memiliki telinga peri ini baginya sungguh tampan dan juga baik.

Merekapun masuk kedalam sana. Sungguh gedung tua ini sangat mengerikan, tak ada penerang apapun kecuali senter yang mereka bawa. Baekhyun beringsut memeluk _hyungnya_ , _Luhan_. Luhan berjalan memeluk adiknya sambil matanya waspada. Didepan mereka ada Chanyeol, Kai, lalu ia dan Baekhyun kemudian Yixing, Kyungsoo, Minseok.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang musik dimana piano itu berasal. Sehun, sang Amanojaku mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

 _"Menarik."_ Gumamnya

 _"Bruk!"_

Chanyeol terjatuh, ia geram pasalnya ada sesuatu yang menyandung kakinya. Dan ia melihat tumpukan kardus disana.

"Ini ruang musik." Kata Yixing sambil menyenter plang kayu bertuliskan RUANG MUSIK.

Dan semuanya menatap plang kayu yang sudah lapuk bertuliskan ruang musik itu. Mereka pun membuka pintunya dan dentingan melodi itu berbunyi.

Chanyeol maju kedepan. Ia hendak menghancurkan piano itu tapi seakan ada yang menghalanginya, ia malah terpental lalu jatuh.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis dipelukam Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali bangun dan ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Menangis tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan melindungimu Baek."

 _"Eh."_

Dada Baekhyun berdebar kala Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat tadi. Tak ia duga pria jangkung ini mengkuatirkan keadaannya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol maju untuk menghancurkan piano itu namun selalu gagal. Piano itu seakan dilapisi _kekai_ sehingga tidak mudah untuk ditembus.

"Cih, SIAL!"

"Khu-khu-khu... kalian tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan piano itu. Hahaha... kurang beberapa bait lagi dan dia akan mati." Tiba-tiba Kucing abu-abu itu datang. Luhan yang tak tahan dengan kucing sialan itu, ingin menangkap kucing tersebut namun sang kucing dengan gesit menghindar.

"Oh Sehun, aku tahu kau benci pada manusia. Tapi aku mohon padamu, selamatkanlah adikku. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun itu, asalkan kau mau menyelamatkannya." Sang kucing tak lain adalah Sehun menatap dalam mata Luhan. Ada bias keputus-asaan, kecemasan dan ketakutan. Binar mata Luhan bak mata rusa mengingatkannya pada Wanita itu. Wanita yang telah menyegelnya, dan wanita yang ia benci, namun mata rusa itu sekali lagi membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Sekali saja, sekali saja aku membantumu. Lagipula Baekhyun baik padaku." Ada gurat semu pink di wajah kucingnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada kucing itu. Semua memohon, Amanojaku-Sehun mau membantu mereka.

"LUHAN, BUKA BUKU HANTU HALAMAN 720 DISANA TERTULIS HANTU DENBO." Perintah Amanojaku. Dengan gesit, Luhan membuka buku hantu. Sedangkan Amanojaku maju kedepan dan bulu kucingnya berdiri tanda siap melawan.

"KETEMU! Denbo, hantu musik yang suka memainkan alat musik, ia akan menjelma menjadi pemusik terkenal dan akan memainkan alat musik yang ia sukai. Apabila ada yang mendengarkan alunan musiknya sampai 4 kali maka orang itu akan mati. Peringatan jangan mendengarkan alunan musiknya sampai habis. Namunhantu ini sangat kuat."

"CEPAT KAU BACA CARA MENIDURKANNYA! PENJELASAN ITU TIDAK PENTING!"

Luhan ingin protes, namun kali ini ia maklum. Karna posisi mereka sangat terjepit.

Amanojaku yang dari tadi diam, ternyata berlari tidak kearah piano, melainkan ke lukisan berbentuk Beethoven.

"Crazz!"

Dengan cakar kucingnya ia merobek lukisan tersebut. Musik sempat berhenti, dan ke-7 siswa itu seakan tercekat dengan aksi Amanojaku.

Dari lukisan itu keluarlah sosok hantu dengan rambut panjang, dan gaun putih menjuntai. Tangan sosok itu sangat panjang, dan yang paling menakutkan adalah matanya, mata sosok itu hanya satu. Tidak memiliki wajah. Hanya mata saja.

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU MEMBANTU MANUSIA, HAH! KAU JUGA HANTU SAMA SEPERTIKU!"

"CIH, AKU ADALAH OH SEHUN-AMANOJAKU. AKU BUKAN HANTU RENDAHAN SEPERTIMU YANG MENGAMBIL JIWA MANUSIA SUCI."

"Cih, Amanojaku, kau adalah pangeran iblis yang dibuang kan... karna kau telah mempermalukan bangsamu. HAHAHAHA..."

Sosok mengerikan itu malah meremehkan Amanojaku. Sehun geram karna ia tersegel di tubuh hewan lemah, semacam kucing. Ia melawan sang hantu namun sosok itu cukup kuat. Bahkan beberapa kali ia terlempar dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Luhan cepat baca penjelasannya!" Tegur Kyungsoo yang geregetan melihat Luhan yang menatap sosok hantu dan Kucing berkelahi. Apalagi Luhan tampak cemas dengan kucing abu-abunya itu.

"Cara menidurkannya. Ambil metronom dan gerakkan jarumnya sambil mengatakan "Denbo tidurlah kau!" Berulang-ulang sampai hantu tersegel dan menghilang."

"Metronom, ambilkan metronom!" Perintah Luhan. Dan Baekhyun ingat, perlengkalan itu ada didalam kardus. Segera Yixing mengambilkannya lalu memberikan pada Luhan. Luhan berdiri dengan angkuhnya bagai menantang hantu yang menurutnya menjijikan ini.

Sang hantu melihat Luhan membawa metronom ditangan tampak terkejut.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya.

Sang hantu maju ingin menyerang Luhan. Amanojaku ingin menyelamatkan Luhan namun tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Serangan itu sedikit lagi mengenai tubuh Luhan, tapi Luhan segera menggerakkan jarum metronom dan mengucapkan mantranya.

"Hantu Denbo, TIDURLAH KAU! DENBO TIDURLAH KAU!"

"TIDAK... TIDAK..." Sang hantu berteriak, tubuhnya seakan dihisap masuk kedalam metronom.

"TIDURLAH KAU!" Luhan dengan tegas mengucapkan mantranya tapi sialnya dentingan piano nista itu masih berdenting sampai didentingan-akan selasai, Luhan menghentikan jarum metronomnya dan hantu Denbo telah menghilang.

 _"Bruk!"_

"BAEKHYUN!"

Bukan teriakan Luhan, melainkan Chanyeol pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang pingsan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun namun pria itu tidak kunjung bangun.

"Tenang Chan, ia hanya kelelahan." Kata Kai sahabatnya.

"Hms, Baekhyun hanya kelelahan." Saut Luhan. Chanyeol lalu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dipunggungnya.

Luhan melihat kucing abu-abu tak lain adalah Amanojaku tampak sekarat pula. Ia berbalik dan melangkah mendekati kucing malang ini.

Digendongnya kucing itu, kedalam pelukannya. "Gomawo Sehun, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kau. Hai sadarlah bodoh! Kau jangan mati! untuk kali ini aku akan merawatmu." Ucap Luhan sarkas, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah dibaringkan dikamarnya, sang adik telah tidur dengan pulasnya. Sedangkan Luhan dengan cekatan mengobati luka-luka si embul.

"Ssshh..."

Sehun mengaduh sakit, kala lukanya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Ia melihat tampak Luhan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot mengobatiku?!" Tanya Sehun dengan nada angkuh.

"Berisik! Terima saja. Anggap saja aku sedang gila mengobati hantu sialan macam kau." Balas Luhan sarkas. Sehun mencibir, ia menatap Luhan yang dengan telaten mengobati lukanya, tanpa Luhan tahu jika Sehun tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

.

 **TbC.**

.

.

.

.

 **Yehet!**

 **Aku upadate...**

 **Ditengah kesibukanku aku update. Elap keringat! Makasih buat Rydeer yang udah memberikan supportnya di PM. Sama ngingetin aku untuk update. Itu adalah penyemangat untukku. Dan tara... aku update chingu...**

 **Untuk yang tanya ada hubungan apa Sehun ama Yoona. Hms... sebentar lagi akan terjawab. Hehehe...**

 **Sehun apakah nanti jadi manusia atau gak... ikuti aja kisahnya. Apakah ia nanti jadi manusia atau malah disegel lagi ama Luhan.. hohoho... #ketawa nista.**

 **Yang minta anu-anuan sabar ya... inikan baru awal. Masa ia sehun langsung nyosor Luhan, kan Sehun baru menjelma menjadi kucing. Hohoho...**

 **Oh ya satu lagi. Semua nama-nama hantu itu karangan aku sendiri. Untuk nama Hantu Denbo itu ngarang. Nyari di google gak bakalan ketemu. #nyengir. Kalo Amanojaku aku ambil sesuai animenya. Hehehe...**

 **Oke thx to:**

 **Kjkknmw1831/ Cungil's/ RChasania HHS/ Guest/ Novey/ HunHanKShip/ Karinaalysia2047/ Ori. aurel/ Amalianiken safitri/ Vietrona Chan/ Daebaektaeluv/ Arifahohse/ Bijin YJS/ Avelina Lu/ Mr. Albino/ Rydeer/ Dwi Purnama/ LuHunHan/**

 **Oh iya, untuk menunggu Holy Shit, mungkin sebentar lagi akan update. Dan tampaknya juga mau tamat. Hehe...**

 **Maaf juga jika ada kesalahan kata, kalimat yang tidak membuat nyaman dan mohon maaf atas lamanya update.**

 **Oke thx all for review, favorit, follow and sider. ^^**

 **See you next chap. Bye-bye... Pyong! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun tak lain adalah Amanojaku menatap paras wajah Luhan yang terlelap. Sosok Luhan kala tidur tampak polos dan cantik dimatanya, sangat berbeda kala pria itu terbangun dan melakukan aktifitasnya.

Sehun menerawang kemasa lalu, dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoona. Sosok wanita yang menurutnya sangat lembut namun kuat didalam. Yoona bagi Sehun adalah wanita yang sempurna. Tak dipungkiri jika kecantikan Yoona diturunkan ke Luhan, putra sulung dari wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Jujur saja, kejadian yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya masih membekas dibenaknya. Ia adalah pangeran yang diangkat menjadi raja para makhluk halus. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah pemimpinnya. _Tapi.. apakah ini yang ia inginkan?_ Sejujurnya jika ia disuruh memilih, ia tak ingin menjadi pemimpin. Tapi.. karna tak ingin terjadi peperangan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia gaib, Ia-lah yang mengambil alih semuanya. Ia telah berjanji pada Yoona untuk melindungi kaum manusia.

 _Bohong!_

Bohong jika ia membenci manusia. Ia sama sekali tak membenci manusia, tapi karna ia tak ingin dicap lemah, ataupun terlalu memihak kaum manusia, pada akhirnya ia menutupinya. _Menutupi kebenaran yang ada._

Sehun ingat, saudaranya-lah yang ingin menghancurkan dunia manusia. Saudaranya ini baginya sangat kuat dan sadis.

Sehun disegel bersama dengan saudaranya itu. Ia ingat kala itu Yoona sendirian mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menidurkan _Dia_. Tapi karna sosok itu terlalu kuat. Mau tidak mau dirinyalah yang harus menolong Yoona. Tapi sebelum dirinya tertidur bersama dengan saudaranya ia mengungkapkan perasaan pada Yoona jika ia mencintai Yoona tapi gadis itu malah menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menganggap jika Yoona menolaknya. Dan selama bertahun-tahun ia bangkit lagi namun kebangkitannya ini sama saja bencana, dengan kata lain saudaranya juga ikut bangkit dan kemungkinan besar saudaranya itu tengah mencari pemilik kitab para hantu, yang sekarang dimiliki oleh Luhan.

Sehun tidak ingin membiarkan kedua anak Yoona dalam bahaya. Beruntunglah Luhan tidak seahli Yoona. Sehingga ia tersegel ditubuh kucing. Sehun tahu jika kekuatan Luhan tidak sebesar Yoona. Tapi Luhan memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi walaupun begitu Sehun merasakan jika Luhan memiliki kemampuan. Disisi lain Sehun mencurigai pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing. Ada aura aneh menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu tapi ia belum yakin dan ia akan menyelidikinya.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda tubuh tegap nan gagah sedang memandangi bulan diatas langit petang. Bulan yang berbentuk bulat dan memancarkan terang namun tidak menyilaukan mata itu terlihat indah. Bulan bagai lilin dikala malam bagai lilin yang menerangi kegelapan yang pekat.

Pemuda, atau katakanlah sesosok pria tengah menyeringai dan memainkan gelas winenya. Air anggur yang berwarna merah pekat seperti darah digelasnya tengah bergoyang-goyang sesuai dengan arah gerakan tangan sosok pemuda ini.

"Tuan."

Panggil sesosok pria dengan lingkar hitam terpahat dikedua matanya seperti binatang panda di kebun binatang.

"Hn." Satu gumaman keluar dari pemuda yang tengah menatap bulan purnama dikala malam itu.

"Pangeran tampaknya telah tersegel didalam tubuh kucing dan sepertinya ia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Ucap sosok yang saat ini tengah berjongkok dibawah sosok tinggi memegang gelang wine.

"PRANG!"

Sosok yang tengah berdiri meremas gelas winenya sampai hancur dan pecah. Sosok pemuda panda mendogak keatas karna tuannya tampak marah.

"Pantau terus dia, dan keluarkan seluruh anak buah kita untuk meleyapkan para manusia itu. Kita harus membuat dunia manusia tidak lagi tenang." Suruh sosok itu sambil menatap pemuda yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Baik Tuan. Perintah Tuan akan hamba laksanakan."

Pemuda yang tadi berlutut itu — berdiri, membungkuk hormat, setelah itu meninggalkan tuannya sendirian sambil menatap bulan. Sosok yang dipanggil " _Tuan"_ tadi menyeringai sambil berkata,

"Kau memulai lagi OH SEHUN, kali ini aku tidak tinggal diam."

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu tengah tidur disebelahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat kucing sialan itu tidur disebelahnya.

"YAK! SIALAN KAU KUCING SETAN!"

Dengan sadis ia menendang kucing itu sampai jatuh, bunyi dentuman keras pun terdengar.

"MIAWWW! SAKIT BODOH! BIARPUN AKU HANTU, SETAN ATAUPUN IBLIS. JIKA MASUK DITUBUH MAKHLUK HIDUP TETAP SAJA MERASAKAN SAKIT!"

Luhan memasang wajah tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli dengan kucing sialan ini. Ia tidak suka jika tempat tidurnya ada yang menggunakan, dan satu lagi ia tidak suka berbagi. Bahkan Baekhyun, sang adik tidak boleh tidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Jika tidak, siap-siap rasakan tendangan mautnya. Contohnya kucing abu-abu sialan ini yang tengah kesakitan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa halus sedikit, menyesal aku tidur disini. Tapi hanya kamarmu yang nyaman... sayang pemiliknya sadis sekali. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menendangku sepertimu, tapi sayangnya ia suka mendengkur ditambah tidurnya bagai jarum jam yang berputar." Keluh Sehun sang Amanojaku.

"Itu deritamu! Kalau kau mau, tidurlah diluar!" Bentak Luhan sekali lagi dan Sehun hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. _'Benar-benar rusa setan.'_ Sewot Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disekolah para siswa sedang asik - asiknya membicarakan tentang pentas kesenian. Kelas Luhan akan menampilkan dance vokal, sedangkan kelas Baekhyun—Kyungsoo menampilkan drama.

Banyak para siswa menyiapkan peralatan serta kostum untuk pentas kali ini, tak ketinggalan kelas Chanyeol serta Kai turun menampilkan drama musikal, namun kali ini berbeda drama musikal yang dibawakan oleh kelas ChanKai bertemakan hantu judulnya BANGKITNYA RAJA IBLIS.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan yang lainnya menjadi _Tuing!_ Pasalnya kisah drama musikal dari kelas ChanKai seperti kisah Sehun sang Amanojaku.

"Hai Hun, apa kau lihat duo koyol itu sepertinya terinspirasi darimu sampai-sampai tema yang dibawakan dari kelas mereka berjudul BANGKITNYA RAJA IBLIS." Goda Luhan pada Sehun si kucing.

Sehun hanya bisa diam, bertuing ria pasalnya ia sendiri tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Hoi-hoi... kalian disini?" Sapa Chanyeol, lalu menghampiri LuBaek serta yang lainnya.

"Hn." –Luhan.

"Chanyeol-Ah, kami dengar kelasmu mengadakan pentas drama musikal yang bertemakan misteri apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Barkhyun yang masih trauma dengan kejadian hantu musik beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tenang saja Baek, kami tidak akan apa-apa. Lagipula hantu musik itu kan sudah disegel." Jawab Chanyeol menanggapi.

Semua diam, tapi Sehun sang Amanojaku berkata sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Khu-khu-khu... jangan pernah remehkan hantu. Kaum manusia seperti kalian tidak mungkin bisa mengenal kami satu persatu." Sehun si kucing yang bertengger diatas pohon seakan mengejek mereka.

"Berkata apa kau ini!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung.

"Khu-khu-khu... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karna itu rahasia para hantu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Sehun si kucing pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Hai Lu, kau awasi kucing hantumu itu! Aku tidak percaya pada hantu kucing itu! Bisa jadi kasus Baekhyun dia yang merencanakannya, dia seolah-olah ingin mengambil hati kita, setelah kita percaya padanya dia lalu menyerang kita, membunuh kita. Kau tahukan dia adalah raja iblis." Terang Chanyeol.

Luhan diam, dia tak menampik juga tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol, ada hal yang harus ia cari tahu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyimpulkan apakah semua ini karena Amanojaku.

Pentas seni semakin dekat, semuanya tampak sibuk, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang antusias dengan drama musikal yang pemuda itu garap bersama Kai yang mengatur koreografi.

" _Waeyo?"_ Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat temannya merasa murung.

"Aku dengar kelas kalian tokoh utamanya cidera pada saat latihan, dengar-dengar lukanya parah." Kali ini Yixing yang menanggapi.

"Hms.. kau tak salah Xing, katrol yang mengangkat tubuhnya lepas karna ada baut yang kendur, ditambah lampu LED terjatuh mengenai kepalanya tapi untungnya tidak parah, tapi ia harus beristirahat beberapa hari dirumah sakit. Kau tahu, pentas kurang 3 hari lagi dan kita mendapatkan masalah begini..?!" Keluk Chanyeol meremas surai rambutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikannya? Kau kan yang membuat naskah, lagu, serta temanya? Lalu kenapa kau bingung?" Saut Luhan santai.

Diam.

Seperti ada lampu yang menerangi kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol seketika berteriak.

"BETUL JUGA! Kenapa aku bodoh, aku kan juga tampan, lebih tampan daripada Jimin. Aku bisa menggantikannya." Kata Chanyeol narsis dan semua yang mendengarnya memutar bola mata mendengar kenarsisan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Kelas telah sepi, namun Luhan baru pulang karna mengikuti kelas tambahan sehingga ia pulang sendiri tanpa Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan disepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi, bahkan kelas-kelas yang ia lewati sudah tidak ada orang didalamnya, suasana sangat sunyi bagai kuburan ditambah matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya. Lampu-lampu banyak yang sudah mati karna hemat energi. Luhan benci pulang malam karena ia harus melewati tempat-tempat yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat agar cepat keluar dari bangunan ini.

Sesampainya Luhan diluar gedung sekolah, ia lalu berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah tapi sebuah tangan menariknya. Luhan terkejut ingin berteriak namun begitu melihat orang itu ia malah memasang wajah dingin.

"Ada apa Kai?!" Katanya dengan kesal.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Pintanya. Luhan menghela nafas meredakan rasa keterkejutan-nya setelah ia merasa lega Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

Kai mengajak Luhan ke cafe dekat dengan sekolah mereka, Kai menyuruh Luhan memesan menu yang disukai oleh pria mungil kelewat cantik tapi sayangnya sangat dingin. Karena Kai terus memaksa akhirnya Luhan mau, Luhan memesan babbletea taro sedangkan Kai memesan milk shake cokelat. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang Kai mulai bercerita.

"Begini, aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Amanojaku benar. Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pentas ini. Khususnya drama musikal yang akan kami tampilkan."

"Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan ucapan Amanojaku itu benar, Kai?!" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti maksud perkataan sosok berkulit tan, yang sekarang duduk didepannya.

"Kau tahu Lu, sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu, Jimin cerita padaku di tangga kuil jika ia sebenarnya tidak suka menjadi tokoh utamanya tapi Chanyeol selaku ketua kelas kami, ditambah pengaruh Chanyeol yang besar dikelas makanya Jimin mau. Jimin berkata padaku ditangga kuil " _Jika seandainya aku mengalami cedera dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit pasti tidak begini. Lalu Chanyeol yang akan menggantikanku."_ Begitulah Lu, aku semakin tersentak dengan ucapan Amanojaku jika hantu itu jangan diremehkan. Aku takut ini adalah kutukan." Terang Kai.

Wajah Kai terlihat panik bahkan pesanan-pun telah datang beberapa menit yang lalu, Kai memegang gelas plastik berisikan _milk_ _shake_ pesanannya dengan gemetar.

Luhan yang melihatnya merasa iba, digenggamnya tangan Kai yang gemetar.

 _Deg!_

Kai tersentak kala tangan Luhan mengenggap tangannya. "Tenanglah Kai, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan kenapa-napa rasa ketakutanmu ini tidak akan terjadi. Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita buktikan bersama dan kita buat permohonan di tangga kuil itu, jika salah satu dari kita terkabul berarti dugaanmu benar, tapi jika tidak dugaanmu salah." Tutur Luhan lembut dan entah mengapa genggaman tangan Luhan berefek pada jantungnya yang bertalu cepat, bahkan ia melihat perilaku Luhan jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya. Dengan malu-malu dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk seketika genggaman tangan Luhan terlepas menimbulkan kekosongan dihati-nya, rasanya hampa—tidak rela karena harus berpisah dari tangan Luhan yang begitu halus dan lembut.

Kai pun mengantarkan Luhan sampai kerumahnya. Kai tau Luhan adalah cucu dari Lee Sooman orang yang sangat disegani didesa bahkan dikota kecil ini.

"Masuklah Lu, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Maafkan aku merepotkanmu."

"Hms baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Hati hati dijalan." Jawab Luhan kaku. Luhan pun masuk, melihat Luhan sudah tidak ada dihadapannya Kai pun berjalan pulang kerumah.

Sebuah mata kucing melihat Kai dan Luhan dari atas pohon dengan wajah dingin. Si kucing tidak suka melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Baik di depan gerbang maupun di dalam cafe. Sekilas kejadian pada saat Luhan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu membuatnya terganggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dilihatnya si kucing abu-abu tak lain adalah jelmaan Oh Sehun Amanojaku sedang tidur di kasurnya, ditambah si kucing berada diatas bantalnya.

"Arrgh..!" Muncul perempatan di sisi kepala Luhan, ia begitu membenci kucing itu karena selalu membuat darahnya naik.

"YAK! DASAR KUCING SETAN! MENYINGKIR DARI RANJANGKU! APA INI, KAU TIDUR DIATAS BANTALKU!" Amuk Luhan, Luhan bahkan memukul kucing itu dengan gulingnya.

"MEONG! Yak, kenapa kau ini kasar sekali padaku, HAH! PADA SI HITAM ITU KAU TIDAK KEJAM!" Protes Sehun.

Seketika pukulan Luhan terhenti, Luhan memandang kucing itu tajam. "JADI KAU MELIHATNYA HAH! SEJAK KAPAN KAU MELIHATNYA, HAH! APA KAU MENGIKUTIKU KUCING SIALAN...!" Amuk Luhan, dan pukulan bantalpun diarahkannya ke kucing abu-abu itu.

"YAK, YAK, YAK STOP! TUBUHKU KESAKITAN BODOH! BAEKHYUN TOLONG AKU... ADA RUSA IBLIS YANG INGIN MEMBUNUHKU...!" Jerit Sehun memohon.

"BUG!"

"MEONG!"

"BRAK!"

Sehun terjatuh dari ranjang Luhan dengan kejamnya Luhan mengangkat tubuh si kucing dengan tidak elit, keluar dari kamarnya tak lupa ia juga menutup pintu, serta menguncinya agar si kucing hantu itu tak dapat masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun mendengus, ia pun merenggangkan tubuh kucingnya yang baru diamuk oleh rusa iblis yang bernama Luhan.

 _Deg!_

 _Sring!_

Sehun si Amanojaku merasakan suatu firasat atau hawa aneh yang baru saja ia rasakan. Ia pun berlari keluar memanjat ke atas pohon dan bertengger diatas atap. Mata, telinga serta penciuman-nya ia pertajam untuk melihat, merasakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan di arah jam dua, lebih tepatnya arah sekolah, ia melihat bayangan hitam menyala-nyala seperti kobaran api.

"ERRRR... KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf banget readers-nim. Aku kehilangan ide, dan mood untuk melanjutkan ini ff. Sekali lagi maafkan aku jika sangat lama bahkan hampir lumutan saya minta maaf.**

 **Adakah yang masih minat dengan ff gaje, ooc gk jelas ini...**

 **Gak ingin ngomong banyak-banyak, sekian dan terimakasih. Pyong! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 KUTABE

Apa yang Luhan sarankan kepada Kai kemarin di cafe ia laksanakan ke-esokan harinya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia ke kuil yang dikatakan oleh Kai, kemarin. Baekhyun sang adik melihat sang kakak pagi-pagi sekali telah menyeretnya untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah merasa bingung. Padahal masih ada waktu kurang lebih 25 menit lagi, tapi sang kakak tidak sabaran malah menyeretnya berangkat bersama. Terpaksa ia menuruti sang kakak yang kelewat sensi itu.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kau berjalan kearah sini? Bukan kan kita harusnya berbelog ditikungan itu?" Tunjuk Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dimana seharusnya mereka berjalan.

"Berisik, ini hanya sebentar dan kau cukup diam saja. Tidak usah banyak bicara." Hardik sang kakak.

Baekhyun mencibir, dipoutkan-nya bibirnya maju kedepan tanda ia kesal pada sang kakak yang kelewat dingin.

Mereka menuju ke kuil. Tepat di tangga hendak menuju kuil, kedua bersaudara ini berhenti.

 _"Jadi disini Jimin curhat pada Kai soal dirinya yang tak ingin jadi pemeran utama dalam cerita."_ Kata Luhan dalam hati.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kita berhenti disini, ditangga kuil?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa kau memiliki permohonan? Jika ada buatlah permohonan disini?" Pinta Luhan.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, dan kerutan dikeningnya muncul. Ia tak mengerti maksud tujuan _hyung_ -nya tsb.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau ingin membuat permohonan, bukannya kita mesti keatas?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

" _Aniya_ , kita bisa membuat permohonan disini, di bawah tangga ini?" Terang Luhan.

"Benarkan Itu? Hms... permohonanku ingin ketemu mama, aku sangat merindukan mama _hyung_." Terang Baekhyun.

Luhan diam, tidak bisa menjawab. Permohonan Baekhyun sang adik yang sangat konyol. Bertemu mamanya yang sudah tiada itu mustahil. Tidak akan bisa.

"Jangan bodoh kau! Permohonanmu itu tidak akan pernah terwujud Baek. Terima kenyataan." Balas Luhan sarkas. Baekhyun sedih atas ucapan sang kakak yang kelewat dingin itu. Bahkan jika tidak ia tahan, mungkin airmatanya sudah menetes.

"Mengapa kalian berdiri disini?" Tanya sosok yang ada didepan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Yixing- _ah_ , kau juga kenapa disini?" Balas Luhan balik bertanya.

"Aku memang setiap hari lewat disini?" Balas Yixing bingung atas ucapan Luhan.

"Ah, aku sedang mengejar kucing abu-abu sialan itu. Pagi-pagi kucing itu sudah membuatku darah tinggi. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya. Kemana ya... kucing sialan itu... menghilang kemana dia ya... awas jika ketemu akan aku cincang kau!"

Baekhyun bingung dengan perubahan sikap _hyung_ -nya ini. _Bukankah Luhan kemari mengajaknya untuk meminta permohonan, tapi kenapa sekarang malah si embul yang dibawa-bawa?"_ Batin-nya.

" _Hyung_ bukankah kau ingin.. ehmmpph..." Luhan membekap mulut adiknya dengan tangannya.

"Loh Han, kau kenapa membekap mulut adikmu?" Tanya Yixing tak mengerti.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita menuju sekolah, nanti kita terlambat." Alih Luhan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Diam kau Baek, jangan kau coba-coba mengatakan pada oranglain." Ancam Luhan sambil berbisik ditelinga adiknya dan sang adik hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Yixing melihat tingkah dua bersaudara ini merasa aneh. Seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tahu, jika putra sulung keluarga Xi yang bernama Luhan sangat dingin, bahkan cenderung misterius. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun sang adik yang lebih terbuka, serta ramah jika dibandingkan dengan sang kakak.

Sring!

 _Eh!_

Yixing sekilas berhenti, lalu memandang sekeliling. Ia manatap di atas kuil, dimana kuilnya berada diatas. _"Hms, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."_ Monolog Yixing berjalan mengikuti dua bersaudara tak lain adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

 **Skip**.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, entah sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau ketidak sengajaan, mereka yaitu, Yixing, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin/Kai, dan juga Xiumin berkumpul disatu meja dikantin sekolah.

Jongin yang duduk disebalah Chanyeol tak pernah bosan memandang paras Luhan yang Jongin akui, jika Luhan ternyata memiliki wajah yang cantik, tak kalah dari wanita.

Luhan memiliki kontur wajah yang bagus, mata, hidung, dagu, semuanya terlihat indah. Kejadian kemarin entah mengapa membekas didiri pria yang sering kali dicap hitam oleh kawan-kawannya.

 _"Wae?"_ Tanya Luhan kepada pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tepat didepannya. Saat ini, Luhan duduk didepan sosok pria bernama Kim Jongin yang suka dipanggil Kai.

"Tidak ada, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah kesana?" Bisik Jongin pada Luhan.

"Sudah tapi gagal. Aku tidak tidak jadi memohon." Saut Luhan.

"Bagimana jika nanti kita kesana." Tawar Jongin.

"Kalian tampak intens sekali, apa kalian merencanakan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan diam-diam kalian menjalin hubungan?" Mendadak Kyungsoo yang pendiam tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

Luhan tidak suka melihat nada bicara serta tatapan Kyungsoo yang dingin seperti itu. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dan kau!" Tunjuk Luhan kearah Kyungsoo. "Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Luhan kesal, lalu tanpa menunggu yang lainnya selesai makan ia pun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan yang lainnya.

Baekhyun ingin menyusul sang kakak. Tapi tangannya segera ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Sudah jangan kau kejar, biarkan dia pergi. Aku tidak mau kau yang jadi pelampiasan _hyung_ -mu."

Ta-tapi Yeol..."

"Chanyeol benar Baek, biarkan Luhan sendiri." Kali ini Yixing yang angkat bicara. Sedangkan pria benama Kai, dia malah pergi mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju atap gedung, disanalah tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan pikiran-nya. Ia merasa tinggal disini sama saja dineraka. Banyak kejanggalan dan hal aneh yang ia temui, bahkan diluar nalar manusia.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, aku lihat wajahmu tidak enak begitu." Tanya Sehun sang Amanojaku yang tiba-tiba muncul. Pasalnya kucing itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan-nya, membuat pemilik mata rusa itu kaget.

Luhan menatap kearah si kucing. Dilihatnya sang Amanojaku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ia bahkan mengeryit melihat penampilan Sehun tampak berantakan. Bahkan ia melihat terdapat bekas darah yang mengering.

"Tubuhmu, ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Bukannya aku sudah mengobati luka-lukamu? Tapi itu, mengapa tubuhmu tanpak tak baik, eoh?!" Tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

"Kau tak usah tahu, anggap saja ada kucing liar yang iri dengan ku." Balas Sehun si kucing beralasan.

"Hai, hai, mau apa kau! Lepaskan aku! Jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku! Apa kau akan menjatuhkan aku dari atap gedung ini! Panik Sehun, karena ia tengah diangkat oleh Luhan dengan tidak elitnya.

 _"Greb!"_

 _"Eh!"_ Sehun terkejut, pasalnya Luhan tengah menggendongnya seperti bayi. Sehun dapat melihat wajah dingin Luhan yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu. Aku akan mengobati lukamu. Jadi kau tidak usah cemas." Balas Luhan, dan Sehun si kucing hanya terdiam namun semburat _pink_ menghiasi wajahnya.

Entah mengapa melihat paras _ayu_ Luhan dadanya berdesir. Luhan sangat cantik, mata rusa itu walaupun redup tapi memancarkan kecantikan yang alami.

"Indah." Gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Apa, kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Tanya Luhan seperti mendengar jika Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Balas Sehun mengalihkan debaran di dadanya.

Dan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Luhan!" Panggil Kai pada sosok mungil yang berjalan di depannya.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Kai. "Hn, _wae_?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan kau dengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang telah membuatmu marah." Ucap pemuda berkulit agak gelap dari masyarakat korea pada umumnya.

"Oh, masalah itu. Aku juga sudah melupakan-nya. Jika tidak ada kepentingan lain aku permisi dulu ingin mengobati luka embul yang entahlah dia dapat luka ini darimana." Balas Luhan.

"Kau mau mengobati kucing setan ini?" Tanya Kai tak percaya pasalnya kucing tersebut adalah jelmaan iblis Sehun sang Amanojaku.

" _Wae_ , aku merasa berhutang budi pada kucing ini, jika bukan karena kucing ini mungkin Baekhyun adikku sudah meninggal." Ungkap Luhan, dan Sehun diam mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terkesan tulus, sedangkan Kai tak mengerti dan merasa tak suka dengan sikap Luhan yang tampak peduli dengan si kucing.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke UKS disana ia merawat luka Sehun dengan penuh perhatian walaupun ia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Kai itu benar atau hanya omong kosong belaka?"

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Luhan balik bertanya.

"Iya, mana mungkin aku percaya pada manusia dan ingat bangsa kita berbeda, serta kita hidup didunia yang berbeda pula." Tegas Sehun pada Luhan.

"AU!" Jerit Sehun karena Luhan menekan lukanya dengan kencang. "Mengapa kau menekan lukaku?!" Marah Sehun tidak terima.

"Dasar kucing setan! Tidak tahu berterimakasih! Menyesal aku menolongmu jika sikapmu pada manusia sangat kejam! Kau kan yang menyuruh para hantu menyerang kami! Dan kau juga kan yang melukai Jimin! KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN MANUSIA DISINI, IYA KAN!" Luhan marah, kesal dan tak dapat membendung emosinya lagi. Percuma mencoba percaya pada Sehun sang Amanojaku yang pada akhirnya ia juga yang dikianati.

"Jika persepsimu begitu tentangku, itu adalah hakmu. Tapi satu yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Tidak semua yang kau lihat itu benar adalah benar dan tidak semua yang kau lihat itu salah, adalah salah. Terimakasih sudah menolongku dan merawatku. Aku yakin, dibalik sikap acuh tak acuhmu itu kau sebenarnya sangat perhatian pada oranglain, bahkan pada makhluk sepertiku, yakni musuhmu." Dan Wus... Sehun sang Amanojaku tiba-tiba menghilang, kucing itu telah pergi memanjat, melompat dari jendela kaca ruang UKS. "Dasar kucing bodoh." Tanpa sadar pemilik mata rusa itu tersenyum melihat tingkah laku si kucing bernama Sehun.

 _Deg!_

 _Eh!_

Luhan seakan tertegun mengingat ucapan Sehun yang kelewat bijak, kucing itu seperti menamparnya. Luhan ingat kala ia melihat wujud asli Sehun sang Amanojaku. Tubuhnya putih seperti _vampire_ , ditambah ia tak memakai atasan, kulit putih serta Abs-nya terlihat. Mata merah memancarkan amarah, benci dan kerinduan.

 _Tunggu, rindu?_

Luhan tak percaya, ia tepis pikiran terakhirnya. _Rindu?_ Monolognya. Tapi ia yakin, apa yang dirinya lihat tidak mungkin salah. Luhan merasa jika Sehun Amanojaku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. _Masalalu_ , masalalu yang tak ia ketahui dari pangeran Iblis tersebut.

Dan entah dapat dorongan darimana, ia merasa jika dirinya harus mencari tahu, kebenaran yang disimpan oleh Sehun sang Amanojaku. Mungkin jika ia tahu kebenaran itu, ia akan mengetahui fakta yang ada. Yang tersimpan bahkan telah lama terkubur, tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya semua orang pun tahu, tentang rencana Luhan dengan Kai.

"Apa! Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku Jongin!" Marah Chanyeol pada Jongin karena menganggap peran yang Chanyeol dapatkan sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama musikal yang akan mereka mainkan adalah permohonan Jimin di tangga Kuil.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya takut jika kau kenapa-napa Chanyeol. Kita kan sahabat. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang dialami kita terulang kembali. Kau ingatkan, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Bangkitnya Amanojaku, lalu hantu piano, itu semua masih membekas dibenak kita, bahkan mengakibatkan kita trauma." Terang Kai.

Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman di kerah baju Jongin. Chanyeol berpikir, lalu ia berniat membuktikan pada mereka semua jika apa yang Kai dan Luhan katakan tidak benar.

Dan disinilah mereka semua. Dibawah tangga kuil mereka berdiri, Ada Kaisoo, ChanBaek, XingMin dan Luhan.

Yixing paham sekarang, jika alasan Luhan kemari ternyata untuk menyelidiki kasus yang Kai ceritakan.

"Ayo kita mulai permohonan-nya, aku yang terlebih dahulu." Kata Chanyeol memulai. "Aku ingin koleksi rilakumaku bertambah." Mohon Chanyeol dan semua yang ada disana bertuing ria.

"Aku ingin orang yang kusuka juga menyukaiku." Itu ungkapan permohonan milik Jongin, dan semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Jadi kau tengah menyukai seseorang saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya bisa tersenyum. Jongin enggan mengatakan siapa orang yang tengah ia sukai.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku harap orang itu peka." Balas Chanyeol. "Kau Kyung, giliranmu." Suruh Chanyeol.

"Aku, aku ingin dibelikan peralatan memasak yang baru." Mohon Kyungsoo.

"Aku, aku ingin agar ingatanku semakin kuat dan tidak pikun lagi." Kali ini giliran Yixing yang memohon.

"Kalau aku, aku ingin uang jajanku ditambah agar dapat membeli bakpow yang banyak." Giliran Xiumin yang memohon.

"Semoga aku mendapatkan eyeliner yang baru." Mohon Baekhyun.

Dan terakhir adalah Luhan, ia orang terakhir yang mendapatkan giliran. "AKu ingin, aku ingin tetap _manly_." Mohon Luhan dan semuanya _speechless_ mendengar permintaan Luhan. Menurut mereka Luhan itu cantik, manis, tidak _manly_. Walaupun sikap pemuda itu terkesan dingin tetapi kontur wajah Luhan terbilang feminim.

Sepasang mata yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka mengejek melihat tingkah konyol ke enam anak manusia tersebut.

 _"Cih, bodoh!"_ Dan sosok itu pun menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pentas seni yang diadakan oleh sekolah tiba. Para peserta menampilkan pertunjukan yang terbaik dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hai, hai, apa yang kau lakukan! Mengapa kau mengurung Sehun sang Amanojaku dikandang hina seperti ini! BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! PERCAYALAH PADAKU LUHAN! KAU JANGAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU! PERCAYALAH AKU BUKAN PELAKUNYA!" Teriak Sehun tidak terima.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mengurungmu seperti ini Sehun, tapi mereka, mereka tidak percaya padamu. AKu tidak mau terjadi keributan makanya untuk saat ini aku mengurungmu. Tunggu sampai pertunjukan selesai, oke." Terang Luhan.

"Bodoh! Kau lebih percaya mereka atau aku! Tantang Sehun.

Batin Luhan gusar, ia merasa bimbang. Disatu sisi hatinya mengatakan jika pelakunya bukan Sehun, tapi disisi lain iya tidak tahu hantu apa yang sedang mengintai mereka.

Dilain tempat pertunjukan dari kelas Chanyeol dan Kai telah dimulai. Para peserta merasa kagum dengan suguhan yang dibawakan dari kelas ChanKai.

 **"Wahai kegelapan, datanglah padaku! Aku akan mengutuk semua orang yang menentangku, akan kubawa kalian menuju jurang tak terbatas!"** Ucap Chanyeol mengucapkan dialog yang telah ia hafal.

.

.

Lu... percayalah padaku.. aku tidak melakukan-nya... " Mohon Sehun. Dan Sehun melihat bayangan hitam menjalar diruang auditorium.

LUHAN! AKU MOHON! PERCAYALAH PADAKU! JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBEBASKANKU, HANTU ITU AKAN MEBINASAKAN KITA SEMUA!" Kali ini Sehun berteriak kencang.

Luhan menatap mata kucing milik Sehun yang memperlihatkan keseriusan, tak ada kebohongan dari matanya.

"BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MEMBEBASKANMU TAPI AKU MOHON BERITAHU AKU NAMA HANTU ITU!"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang diam, tapi ia berpikir tak ada waktu lagi. Mereka haruslah cepat jika tidak, nyawa Luhan dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya.

 **"Kutabe!"**

"Kutabe." Dengan lekas, Luhan membuka kitab hantu dari mamanya. "Kutabe ini dia. Kutabe, hantu anak tangga ke-empat. Jika memohon dianak tangga ke-empat permohonan-nya akan dikabulkan, tapi setelahnya, malapetakalah yang akan didapat. Anak tangga ke-empat, pantas saja tidak ada yang terkabul permohonan kami semua karena kami memohon tidak dianak tangga ke-empat." Terang Luhan.

"LUHAN..."

"HYUNG... "

Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun berteriak dengan panik menuju kearahnya. "Ada apa? Mengapa kalian panik seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

Chan-Chanyeol, me-melayang." Terang Baekhyun terbata-bata dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Padahal tidak memakai tali, tapi Chanyeol dapat melayang." Saut Kyungsoo yang paling tenang diantara mereka.

"APA!" Luhan kaget, ia lalu menatap Sehun, Sehun yang ditatap mengerti Hantu kutabe mulai bertindak.

"Lu, cepat lepaskan aku. Tidak ada banyak waktu kita harus cepat!" Pinta Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk setuju, ia pun membuka kandang kucing tersebut. Segera Sehun si kucing berlari dan mereka pun mengikuti kemana si kucing itu pergi

"Lu, kau sudah membaca cara menidurkannya?!" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Hms, aku sudah membacanya. Kita butuh patung budha kecil lalu meletakkannya dianak tangga ke-empat sambil membacakan mantranya." Jawab Luhan.

"Mengapa kita harus mengikuti kucing setan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Kyung, aku rasa Luhan _hyung_ dan si embul telah mengetahui hantunya." Balas Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, kita ikuti mereka. Walaupun aku juga belum tahu. Tapi yang terpenting saat ini kita harus menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan Kai." Kali ini Yixing yang menyaut.

 _Deg!_

Semua terkejut pasalnya tangga kuil itu rusak parah bahkan rata oleh tanah. "Ada apa ini? Mengapa tangganya hancur begini?!" Tanya Luhan bingung tidak mengerti.

"Ini pasti perbuatan kutabe, hantu itulah yang merusaknya. Ia tahu jika kita akan menghalanginya." Terang Sehun menjelaskan.

"Lihat ini, aku menemukan patung budha kecil, tapi kepalanya patah!" Saut Baekhyun, menunjukan patung budha kecil pada mereka.

"Pantas hantu itu bangkit karena patung budhanya patah." Luhan geram atas kejadian ini. Ia kesal, jadian ini seperti kejadian aneh yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

"Kita harus menyambungkannya, agar bisa digunakan untuk menyegel kembali hantu itu." Kali ini Yixing yang angkat bicara.

"Oh, kurasa aku membawa lem. Apakah ini bisa?" Kyungsoo mengambil lem yang ada disaku celananya, ia lalu menyerahkan lem tersebut ketangan Luhan. Luhan lalu menyambungkan kembali kepala dan badan patung budha kecil yang terdapat kertas segel diatas kepalanya.

"Sudah! Lalu tangganya? Tangga kuilnya sudah hancur." Kata Luhan bingung.

"Jika tangga, didekat anak itu juga ada kan?" Kali ini Sehun sang Amanojaku-lah yang menjawab.

"Betul, ayo kita kesana!" Ajak Luhan pada mereka semua. Luhan dan yang lainnya bergegas menuju gedung auditorium. Mereka terkejut pasalnya, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol tanpa ditarik oleh tali melayang-layang, bahkan salah satu teman sekelas Chanyeol mengatakan, ia belum memberikan alat tetes darah tapi tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan darah. Seperti apa yang dikatakan didalam naskah itu terjadi.

Diatas panggung Chanyeol seakan mati kutu. Ia seolah-olah tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini seperti dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Bahkan ia tadi lupa tidak memakai alat penetes darah, tapi jari-jarinya mengeluarkan darah.

 _"Ap-apakah aku telah dikutuk?"_ Batin-nya.

 _"Oh Tuhan... tolong aku, seseorang selamatkan aku... Luhan... selamatkan aku..."_ Chanyeol menjerit didalam hati, saat ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan apa yang diucapkan dari mulutnya bukan kehendaknya. Melainkam ada sosok lain yang sedang mengendalikannya.

"Itu, itukah sosok kutabe. Ia berada dianak tangga ke-empat dibelakang tubuh Chanyeol." Tunjuk Luhan pada bayangan lidah api ditangga yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol. "Tapi bagaimana kita kesana? Kita bukan dari kelas Chanyeol." Tanya Luhan pada mereka.

"Selimut, kita memakai selimut UKS saja, untuk menutupi tubuh kita." Terang Xiumin kepada mereka semua.

"Iya, itu bisa kita pergunakan. Cepat kita ambil! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan selesai." Perintah Luhan.

Merekapun mengambil selimut yang ada UKS dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka, merekapun berjalan tepat di bawah tangga. Sosok Chanyeol yang terus mengucapkan naskah dramanya tak membuat mereka semua gentar, bahkan para penonton pun dibuat kagum.

Ayah Luhan dan Baekhyun, diam-diam menonton pertunjukan tersebut dengan selembar foto sang mama. Tiba-tiba dari foto sang mama keluar cahaya tanpa ada oranglain yang menyadarinya.

"Ayo Baek, letakan patung budha kecil dianak tangga ke-empat." Perintah Luhan sambil berbisik. Baekhyun mengerti dan ia meletakan patung budha kecil dianak tangga ke-empat sesuai perintah sang kakak.

Mereka pun saling berdiri dan mengucapkan mantranya.

"KUTABE MENYINGKIRLAH, PERGILAH KEDUNIA SANA! KUTABE MENYINGKIRLAH PERGILAH KEDUNIA SANA!"

Sosok hantu Kutabe yang bersemayam di anak tangga ke-empat muncul. Sosok hantu mengerikan itu muncul. Para penonton yang melihat terpukau, mereka berpikir itu teknik kamera dan pencahayaan yang bagus. Sosok tikus, dengan mata merah, yang nyalang ingin menyerang mereka. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi digerakan oleh hantu itu, maju akan menyerang kelompok Luhan yang terus mengucapkan mantra.

Dari tangan Chanyeol keluar sinar hitam yang akan menyerang kelompok Luhan tapi sebuah cahaya pelindung seperti _kekai_ menyelimuti tubuh mereka, sehingga mereka tidak terluka.

"KUTABE MENYINGKIRLAH, PERGILAH KEDUNIA SANA! KUTABE MENYINGKIRLAH, PERGILAH KEDUNIA SANA!"

Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan, dan meronta-ronta. DItambah sosok hantu kutabe yang perlahan-lahan tersedot kedalam patung budha kecil.

AAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!" Teriak Chanyeol histeris.

Semua penonton dibuat tegang karena akting mereka sungguh alami tanpa dibuat-buat.

"KUTABE MENYINGKIRLAH PERGILAH KEDUNIA SANA! KUTABE MENYINGKIRLAH PERGILAH KEDUNIA SANA!"

Suara teriakan Chanyeol makin meninggi seiring dengan bunyi halilintar dan kilatan cahaya menyilaukan muncul. Semua yang ada disana tercengang bahkan sampai menutup telinga karena bunyi halilintar yang memekakan telinga serta cahaya yang menyilaukan ditambah sosok makhluk mengerikan, seperti tersedot masuk kedalam patung budha kecil.

"Bruk!"

Chanyeol jatuh dari atas, tapi beruntung ia jatuh diatas matras yang sudah disediakan, sebagai antisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada pertunjukan.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol bangunlah!" Panggil Baekhyun yang cemas nnelihat Chanyeol terjatuh dari atas, lalu pingsan.

Chanyeol mengerjab-ngerjab, membuka matanya perlahan. "KALIAN, AKU SELAMAT!" OH TUHAN TERIMAKASIH!" Teriak Chanyeol histeris. Tanpa ia sadari jika para penonton masih menyaksikan mereka.

Dengan improfisasi ia mengatakan. "Oke, pertujukan yang kami bawakan telah selesai. Pada akhirnya raja iblis telah tersegel dan aku selamat, dan semuanya berakhir bahagia. Hehehe... " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum _gaje_.

"Prok-prok-prok-prok..." Tepukan tangan keras dari para penonton terdengar. Bahkan semua penonton yang ada disana berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Benar-benar pertunjukan yang luar biasa." Ucap salah satu penonton. Dan Chanyeol serta yang lainnya merasa senang.

"Bagus, kalian semua berhasil menampilkan pertunjukan yang spektakuler. Bapak sangat bangga pada kalian. Efek pencahayaan yang sungguh luar biasa." Puji Salah satu guru mereka. "Chanyeol, aktingmu sangat luar biasa, bapak bangga padamu. Mungkin benar, kau berbakat didunia hiburan." Puji Choi Saem.

"Hahahaha...terimakasih atas pujiannya pak." Balas Chanyeol tersanjung.

"LUHAN..." Kai berteriak kearah Luhan. Kai tidak bisa ikut dalam menidurkan hantu Kutabe karena ia ditugaskan menjadi pembaca narasi pertunjukan kelasnya.

 _Greb!_

Kai berlari dengan wajah cemas dan ia langsung memeluk Luhan. Luhan mengerjab-ngerjab tak mengerti. _Mengapa Kai memeluknya?_ Pikir Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Kai cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kami semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan masih tidak mengerti. Wajah Kai masih tampak cemas.

"Cih, dasar manusia merepotkan! Au-au-au tubuhku rasanya sakit semua. Sial gara-gara melawan hantu sialan itu aku jadi begini. Tubuh kucing ini sungguh tidak nyaman." Monolog Sehun.

 **FLASBACK**.

Sehun melihat bayangan hitam berkilat-kilat layaknya lidah api yang berkobar-kobar.

Ia melompat-lompat dari satu dahan kedahan yang lain. Berjalan, berlari untuk menemui hantu itu.

Sehun telah sampai di tempat dimana hantu itu muncul. Semua insting, dan intra kucingnya ia pertajam guna—untuk mencari keberadaan si hantu yang cukup menggangunya. Eksistensi keberadaan si hantu dapat mengganggu kedamaian manusia bahkan dapat menghancurkan kaum manusia.

"KELUARLAH HAI KAU HANTU KUTABE!" Panggil Sehun dengan berang.

Sosok bayangan hitam bagai lidah api itu keluar menampakan wujudnya seperti hewan menjijikan layaknya tikus, tapi ini tikus yang besar.

"Kau memanggilku pangeran Sehun sang Amanojaku. Cih, atau aku panggil kau pangeran yang terbuang oleh rakyatmu sendiri. Kau adalah penghianat kaum kami. Demi cintamu pada manusia, kau mengorbankan kaum-mu, sungguh memalukan.

Sehun mengeram. Ia mengeluarkan kuku-kuku kucingnya, dan bulu kucingnya pun berdiri. Tanda siap bertempur. "TUTUP MULUTMU HANTU RENDAHAN! HANTU RENDAHAN SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS MENGHINA SEHUN AMANOJAKU."

Sehun maju menyerang terlebih dahulu sosok tikus yang sangat menggelikan untuknya. Tapi sayang, karena ia terjebak didalam tubuh kucing, ia tidak dapat mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan-nya. Hanya Luhanlah yang dapat melepaskan segel tersebut, namun — karena Luhan tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang besar seperti Lee Yoona, maka itu sangat sulit.

Bisa, ia bisa melepaskan dirinya tapi itu sangat beresiko. _Apakah Luhan mau melakukan ritual itu, demi membebaskannya?_ Sehun merasa ragu.

Sehun menyerang dari berbagai sudut tapi dengan mudahnya hantu itu mampu menampik serangannya dengan mudah.

"Cih! Dasar hantu buangan yang lemah. Bahkan kau saat ini tidak mampu menyerangku yang notabene hantu hina."

Sehun merasa marah, ia tersinggung. Kutabe melihat, dari tubuh kucing Sehun keluar pusaran angin berwarna hitam menyelubungi tubuh si kucing, Sehun dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya mengendalikan pusaran angin itu. Makin lama pusaran angin itu makin membesar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sehun dengan geram mengangkat pohon menggunakan kekuatan pikirannya.

Pohon yang sudah tercabut dari tanah segera ia lemparkan kearah Hantu Kutabe. Dengan mudah Kutabe menepisnya, tapi Sehun tidak menyerah. Ia bahkan menyerang lagi hantu itu dengan cara _menyekek_ hantu tersebut dengan kekuatan pikirannya.

Sang hantu merasa nafasnya mulai melemah. Jika ia menyerah ia akan mati. Benar-benar, golongan ningrat tidak bisa diremahkan. Bahkan tubuh Sehun sudah disegel tapi masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang dapat membunuh hantu seperti Kutabe. Kutabe tahu jika Sehun—Amanojaku belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

 **"BLANG!"**

Sebuah ledakan hebat menghentikan aksi membunuh yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Mata Sehun semakin menajam kala melihat pengganggu yang menggangu aksi membunuh Kutabe.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga teman lama yang busuk!" Ucap Sehun menatap sinis sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan hantu tersebut —melindungi. Sosok itu berniat melindungi hantu bernama Kutabe.

"Cih! Lama tak bertemu pangeran. Jika kau berani membunuhnya, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Tantang sosok itu.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali bertarung denganmu tapi jika ingin, aku akan meladenimu." Balas Sehun tanpa takut dengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai kearah Sehun, sosok itu merencanakan sesuatu yang cukup menarik. "Bertarung mengakibatkan kita rugi. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh." Ucapnya.

"Bertaruh, apa yang kau inginkan!" Tantang Sehun.

"Kitab! Jika kau kalah, kau harus menyerahkan kitab hantu milik Keluarga Lee kepadaku." Ucap Sosok itu pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau kalah, jangan pernah usik kehidupan manusia. Bahkan aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi. Tapi jika kau melanggarnya, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu." Balas Sehun menatap kearah sosok itu sengit.

"Hms, baiklah. Kita lihat saja aku atau kau yang akan menang." Dan sosok hantu kutabe beserta sosok misterius itu pun menghilangkan, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

 **FLASBACK OF.**

.

.

.

.

Dirumah Luhan tidak lagi membentak si kucing abu-abu jelmaan dari Sehun. Dilihatnya tubuh kucing si Sehun terbaring dibawah tempat tidurnya beralaskan lantai yang dingin.

"Cih! Kucing yang keras kepala." Ucapnya. Senyuman kecil tersungging diwajahnya. Kucing itu tertidur, tapi ia melihat jika si kucing kurang nyaman tidur di lantai yang dingin.

Luhan tidak tega melihat si Kucing Sehun kedinginan. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh si kucing abu-abu itu keatas ranjangnya. "Mungkin untuk malam ini, kau bisa tidur di sini. Terimakasih kau mau menolongku. Ngomong-ngomong jika dilihat kau tampak imut. Benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, kau tidak buruk. Selamat malam Sehun- _ah_ , terimakasih. _Cup_!" Luhan mengecup hidung si kucing Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Ia juga mengelus bulu si kucing yang terasa lembut dan hangat ditangan-nya.

 _"Jaljayo."_

Dan malam hari ini meraka tidur berdua diranjang yang sama dalam satu selimut yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat sosok berwajah tegas, nan tajam menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan garang.

"Jadi kau kalah dalam bertaruh eoh?!" Tanya sosok itu.

"Maafkan aku master, aku tak tahu jika dia sangat kuat. Anak bernama Luhan itu, dia seperti ibunya, tapi kekuatannya tidak sebesar Lee Yoona yang telah menyegel kita bertahun-tahun lamanya." Terang _abdi dalem_ dari sosok yang disebut Master.

"Cih! Ini semua karena adikku, pangeran bodoh itu membelanya. Dia telah menyukai sosok bernama Luhan. Brengsek! Jika seperti ini rencanaku bisa gagal." Awasi terus pergerakan mereka. Dan setiap kegiatan dari mereka tolong laporkan padaku." Perintah sosok yang dipanggil master.

"Siap Master, ucapanmu adalah perintah untuk hamba."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**.

 **Yehet! Akhirnya chap ini kelar juga. Elap keringat. Ya ampun... udah panjang kan... klo belum #mati seketika. -_-"**

 **Maaf jika kata-katanya typo, gaje dan bahasa lebay banget.**

 **Dan untuk info, jika dichap ini alurnya sedikit sama dengan di anime. Jadi jika ada readers yang udah nonton animenya pasti tahu. Hehehehe. Namun disini agak sedikit berbeda dengan di anime. Tidak seluruhnya sama, ada yang dikurangi dan ada juga yang ditambahi sesuai selera author lah... #Nepuk jidat.**

 **Maaf ya... kalau lama banget upadate-nya. Karena aku juga harus menyelesaikan ff yang lainnya. Baik disini maupun di akun sebelah. Hehehehe...**

 **Untuk pertanyaan apakah sehun akan tetap jadi kucing atau dia bisa berubah wujud, ikuti terus ceritanya. Masih disimpan di next-next chap berikutnya.**

 **Sama, siapakah kakak Sehun itu? Itu juga masih dirahasiakan. Tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menebaknya. Dan Yixing itu sebenarnya siapa? Itu juga masih jadi rahasia. Hehehe...**

 **Pokoknya ikuti terus kisah ini. Siapa tahu tebakan kalian benar. Hehehe...**

 **Oke terimakasih untuk;**

 **Hunhan/ Daebaektaeluv/ ori aurel/ DeerYehet/ Bijin YJS/ MidoriYumi7/ AlexandraLexa/ Vietrona Chan/ Karinaalysia2047/ SehunieHunHAN/ Arifahohse/ OH7/ SilentB/ Siska 10/ HUNHAN Armycouple/ Oh Hyuna/ ChaniXianHunHan/ Julie Cutie/ Mr Albino/ Sherli898/**

 **Terimakasih yang telah memberikan review kalian. Dan saya juga terimakasih banyak untuk follow, favorit, sider yang udah mampir kemari. Saya ucapkan terimakasih. Oke akhir kata bye, pyong! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 SOMA

**The Bible Of Voodoo.**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other. (Seiring bertambahnya chap, tokoh juga akan bertambah)**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Mistery-Horror-Supranatural.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC. Jangan membaca ini kala malam hari.**

 **NB: FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Ghost at School tapi alurnya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, namun ada bagian dimana aku mengambil dari anime tersebut, dan FFku ini pure milikku, dan tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

•

•

•

•

Sehun merasakan jika ada sentuhan hangat yang mengelus-elus bulu kucingnya, sebuah tangan nan halus yang tengah menyisir bulu-bulunya.

"Mungkin untuk malam ini, kau bisa tidur di sini. Terimakasih kau mau menolongku. Ngomong-ngomong jika dilihat kau tampak imut. Benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, kau tidak buruk. Selamat malam Sehun-ah, terimakasih. Cup !"

 _ **Deg!**_

Debaran jantung Sehun memompa cepat, tangan yang tadi tengah mengelus bulu kucingnya adalah tangan Luhan. Pria yang dikenal memiliki sikap dingin, acuh tak acuh. Bahkan Luhan baru saja menciumnya.

Sehun membuka mata kucingnya, ternyata betul, ia tidur bersama Luhan dengan wajah sangat dekat.

 _"Jaljayo Lu, terimakasih atas kepercayaanmu padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."_ Batin Sehun.

Ia belum siap menyatakan-nya langsung untuk saat ini. Hubungan mereka baru saja terjalin dengan baik, ia tidak ingin merusak moment indah ini. Cukup tersimpan didalam hatinya saja. Mengenai perasaannya terhadap sosok mungil yang tidur disampingnya.

..

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Luhan dan Baekhyun keduanya akan berangkat ke sekolah tapi keduanya menyergit kala sosok Chanyeol dan juga Kai ada di depan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Mengapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Bukankah arah rumah kita berlawanan? Tapi mengapa kalian kemari?" Tanya-nya sekali lagi.

"Kami berdua memang ingin mengajak kalian berangkat bersama." Jawab Kai dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Memang kedua pria itu ingin mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun berangkat bersama dengan mereka.

"Oh... " Saut Luhan dengan gumaman.

Beda Luhan, beda pula dengan Baekhyun sang adik. Baekhyun sangat senang jika banyak teman yang berangkat bersamanya.

Kai melihat Luhan yang berjalan didepan mereka, menyusul pria mungil yang dingin itu. Kai sampai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan agar ia bisa berjalan bersama pria ini.

"Hai Lu, aku harap tidurmu menyenyak." Ujar Kai basa-basi. Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan tidak penting yang dilontarkan Kai merasa malas. Kai berceloteh ria namun ia hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman saja.

 **~OoOo~**

Luhan merasa jika Kai seharian ini sangat aneh. Kai bahkan mulai perhatian padanya, bahkan tadi dengan cerobohnya ia tersandung batu. Ia mau jatuh, beruntung Kai menangkapnya. Yang menjadi masalah, bukanlah soal Kai menyelamatkan dirinya. Tetapi pandangan mata Kai jika menatapnya. Entah mengapa Luhan serasa geli sendiri. Pasalnya tatapan mata Kai adalah tatapan mata kagum. Atau mungkin lebih dari kagum.

"Hai Kai, berhenti mengikuti!" Geram Luhan karena Kai seharian ini mengikutinya. Luhan ke kantin Kai pun juga ke kantin. Ia ke toilet, diikuti juga oleh Kai, seakan-akan membuatnya mendidih. "Hah... menyebalkan!" Desah Luhan kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu Lu... kau kan suka diikuti makhluk halus, karena itulah aku akan melindungimu?" Ujar Kai beralasan.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Kai. Lagipula aku laki-laki, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Balas Luhan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kai, tapi lagi-lagi pria itu mengikutinya dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, menghela nafas.

 **~OoOo~**

Dirumah Luhan mengeluh tentang Kai yang seharian ini mengikutinya. Baekhyun sang adik malah menggodanya. Bukannya menghibur tapi ia malah _mencuit-cuit_ dirinya

"Cuit... cuit... Luhan _hyung_... hehehe" Goda Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu itu Baek." Lirik Luhan tajam.

"Kau ini, pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Kai itu menyukaimu _hyung_ makanya dia seperti itu."

"Kai menyukaiku! Yang benar saja Baek. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku masih _waras_ untuk tidak mengancani sesamaku." Ujar Luhan sedikit kesal dengan ucapan adiknya ini.

"Jiah, _hyung_ itu kuno. Sekarang lagi maraknya percintaan sesama jenis _hyung_. _Hyung_ nampaknya aku mulai menyukai pria bernama Chanyeol itu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berguling-guling diranjang _hyung_ -nya.

"Ck, kau menyukai si telinga caplang itu. Seleramu buruk sekali Baek." Balas Luhan sambil membaca kitab hantu. Tampaknya Luhan ingin mempelajari macam-macam hantu, siapa tahu jika ia bertemu dengan hantu yang menganggu mereka lagi, ia sudah hafal betul siapa hantu yang tengah mengganggu mereka. Ia tidak ingin bergantung kepada Amanojaku.

"Mendingan Chanyeol dari pada Kai, _hyung_! Chanyeol tinggi, putih, bisa ngerepp, matanya agak lebar, dan dia sangat _manly_. Daripada Kai, ups!" Balas Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"SIAPA YANG MENYUKAI KAI! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA. JIKALAU AKU BELOG, KAI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI KEKASIHKU, CAMKAN ITU!" Sungut Luhan marah. Ia bahkan menyuruh adiknya itu keluar dari kamarnya. lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar.

 **BRAK!**

Sehun sang Amanojaku tersentak kaget kala ia muncul dari jendela kamar Luhan. Kucing ini baru saja tiba, namun dikejutkan oleh Luhan yang mendadak marah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau tampak _bete_ seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Aku kesal pada Baekhyun! Enak saja dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan Kai, aku tidak suka dengan pemuda itu. _HEll!_ Aku masih lurus, jikalau aku bengkok aku tidak mau dengan pria itu."

"Oh... begitu... kurasa iya, Kai itu menyukaimu. Tapi aku rasa kalian tidak Cocok bersama. Aigoo... aku lelah..." Kata Sehun sambil merenggangkan otot-otot kucingnya. "Hah... aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tubuh kucing ini." Lanjutnya.

"Jika kau keluar, kau pasti akan memangsa kami." Jawab Luhan menatap kucing abu-abunya itu.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku, ck!"

"Bukan tidak percaya. Tapi aku harus hati-hati karena bisa saja kan kau berubah pikiran lalu menyerang kami. Bagaimanapun juga kau ini hantu. Kau itu musuh kami."

"Terserah kau mau menilaiku bagaimana, asal kau tahu. Aku bukan hantu seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Sudah aku mau tidur, aku lelah dikejar-kejar kucing betina yang menginginkanku untuk kawin dengannya."

" _Mwo!_ Hahaha...ternyata kau itu kucing terpopuler ya... hahaha... aduh perutku sakit. Mengapa tidak kau layani saja kucing betina itu. Kalian akan memiliki anak kucing yang lucu."

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN MENGHINAKU SANG AMANOJAKU YANG AGUNG INI. Aku tidak mau melakukan hubungan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan hewan!"

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan diam dan tidak akan menganggumu. Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik kau memang cool. Pantaslah para kucing betina menyukaimu. hahahaha..." Luhan tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

•

•

•

•

Keesokan harinya, para penduduk desa dibuat gempar. Pasalnya banyak orang yang bunuhdiri dari gedung apartement yang baru saja diresmikan. Banyak orang-orang yang mati lantaran terjun dari atas gedung.

Para wartawan, baik tv lokal maupun luar meliput kejadian ini lantaran sudah 5 orang yang bunuhdiri bahkan hanya berselang beberapa hari saja.

"Hai, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh. Mengapa banyak orang yang bunuhdiri?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada mereka. Saat ini mereka tak lain adalah BaekLu, ChanKai, SooMin, dan Yixing tengah berkumpul dikantin.

"Aneh bagaimana? Bukankah hal yang biasa jika Korea terkenal dengan aksi bunuhdiri." Ujar Xiumin sambil mengunyah bakpow yang pria itu beli.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi ini, jaraknya sangat berdekatan. Bahkan mengapa hanya penghuni apertemen saya yang melakukan aksi mengenaskan seperti itu?" Terang Chanyeol.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini perbuatan hantu?" Tanya Kai menyeletuk.

"HANTU! Jawab mereka bersamaan kecuali Luhan. Pria itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hai Lu, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kejadian ini berkaitan dengan hantu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Jika betul begitu kita harus menyelidikinya langsung." Kata Luhan.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan! MALAM INI KITA AKAN KESANA!" Ajak Chanyeol kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Aku izin tidak ikut ya... kalian saja yang kesana." Saut Kyungsoo meminta izin tidak ikut.

"TIDAK BISA! Kau itu sudah menjadi anggota kami. Kau harus ikut, ini namanya jiwa korsa! Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ikut! Aku lelah berurusan dengan hantu! Dari awal aku tidak bergabung di club ini. Gara-gara kejadian di gedung sekolah lama entah bagaimana aku jadi bergabung dengan kalian!" Kyungsoo jengkel, ia mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya jika ia sudah lelah.

"Jika kau tidak ikut, tidak masalah. Lagipula kegiatan ini bukan untuk orang yang penakut." Sindir Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sengit. Jujur ia tidak suka dengan Luhan. Menurut Kyungsoo, Luhan telah merebut Kai. Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai mulai menyukai Luhan, terbukti dari perhatian pemuda itu kepada Luhan.

"Baiklah! Jika kau menganggapku cemen, penakut. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian!" Saut Kyungsoo membara. Melihat Kyungsoo kembali bersemangat tanpa mereka tahu, Luhan tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mau bergabung dengan mereka.

 **~OoOo~**

Malamnya Luhan sudah mempersiapkan apa yang harus ia bawa. Kitab hantu harus selalu ia bawa, karena ini kunci untuk menyegel hantu-hantu jahat yang ingin mencelakai manusia.

"Amanojaku kau harus ikut dengan kami." Ajak Luhan pada kucing hitam, abu-abunya ini.

"Huaoommm... aku ingin tidur Lu.. kau saja yang pergi kesana. Aku cukup disini saja mendoakanmu supaya selamat."

"Jadi kau tidak mau ikut! Baiklah jika begitu. Kami pasti mampu melawan hantu-hantu itu. Jikalau mereka nanti menyerang kita." Ujar Luhan sedikit kesal karena Amanojaku tidak ikut dengannya.

Dengan kasar, kembali Luhan keluar dari kamarnya membanting pintu. Seperginya Luhan dari kamar. Tanpa Luhan tahu jika Amanojaku diam-diam pergi dari kamar Luhan, lewat jendela kamar pria itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu celaka Lu." Dan Happ! Sehun si kucing melompat-lompat, melewati atap rumah-rumah penduduk.

•

•

Mereka semua, gerombolan Chanyeol berjalan sambil menuju gedung apartemen.

"Itu disana, itu gedungnya kan?" Celoteh Baekhyun. "Ia itu gedungnya." Saut Xiumin-Minseok.

"Tunggu, ada seorang wanita yang ingin terjun dari atas! Ayo segera kita halangi!" Teriak Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berlari masuk kedalam gedung apartemen itu. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya satu menyelamatkan wanita itu.

Sesampainya di lift, mereka memencet tombol. Tapi sayang, tombol lift mati. "Sial! Liftnya rusak!" Umpat Kai.

"Kita lewat tangga darurat saja!" Saut Yixing.

Dan merekapun berlari menuju tangga darurat. Mereka menaiki tangga darurat dengan berlari.

 _Hosh-hosh-hosh..._

 _Hosh-hosh-hosh..._

Mereka semua megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

"Kita minta bantuan penghuni apartemen ini saja?" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyaut.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku tadi! Ayo kita minta tolong penduduk yang tinggal disini." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Mereka lalu mengetuk salah satu pintu nomer apartemen ini. Bunyi klek terdengar, keluarlah sosok kakek-kakek dari balik pintu.

"Kakek, tolong ada wanita yang ingin bunuh diri diatas gedung!"

"Biarkan saja dia bunuhdiri, daripada memikirkan nasip wanita itu lebih baik memikirkan nasip kalian sendiri, karna gedung ini adalah gedung hantu!" BLAM! bersamaan dengan itu pintu pun tertutup.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh kakek itu diakhir?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak tahu, tidak begitu jelas." Saut Chanyeol.

"KIAAAAA...!"

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang karena melihat sosok wanita itu telah terjun dari bawah.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai

"I-itu... wanita itu sudah terjun. Namun se-sebelum ia jatuh kami sempat berpapasan d-dan ia ma-malah tersenyum kearahku!" Ucap Kyungsoo shock.

"Mana... aku tidak melihatnya, harusnya ada mayatnya? Tapi aku tidak melihat apapun." Kata Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya, apa yang ia lihat itu nyata. Jika tadi ia sungguh melihat wanita itu terjun, dan berpapasan dengannya.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG! AKU MEMANG MELIHATNYA!" Terang Kyungsoo jika ia tidak berbohong.

"KALIAN DIAM!" Perintah Luhan.

"Ada kejanggalan digedung ini, Yixing- _ah_ , tolong periksa sekali lagi kamar apartemen yang kita datangi tadi." Perintah Luhan tegas. Tanpa basa-basi Yixing memegang hendle pintu. Tak ia sangka jika pintu tidak terkunci. Begitu ia masuk, nampak apartemen yang berdebu dan juga kotor. Tampak sekali jika kamar apartemen ini masih kosong.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , ternyata kamar itu kosong!" Terang Yixing.

"Khu-khu-khu... ternyata kalian baru menyadarinya... jika gedung ini adalah gedung hantu. Kalian semua sudah terhisap didalamnya." Entah dari mana Amanojaku muncul. Luhan yang melihat kemunculan kucing setan itu secara tiba-tiba mendelik tidak suka.

"Kau bilang kau tidak ikut bersama kami. Tapi kini kau malah kesini dan muncul tiba-tiba." Gerutu Luhan.

"Bagaimana ya..." sang kucing menjilat-jilat kakinya. "Awalnya begitu, tapi karna perutku lapar karena kau lupa memberi makan kucing kesayanganmu ini, alhasil aku menyusulmu kesini. Dan kulihat ada pertunjukan seru didalamnya. Khu-khu-khu..." Saut si kucing kembali.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong ada yang berkurang satu... atau mungkin perasaanku saya ya?" Tanya Amanojaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Semua yang ada disana saling menatap sampai...

"BAEKHYUN!" Kata mereka serempak.

"DIMANA BAEKHYUN?! Tanya Luhan tidak santai.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi Baekhyun bersamaku tapi sekarang dia malah hilang." Jawab Xiumin.

"Ayo kita cari Baekhyun. Aku, kai, kyungsoo. Kami akan mencari Baekhyun disana. Sedangkan Luhan, Xiumin dan Yixing kalian mencari disebelah sana." Perintah Chanyeol.

Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah, berpencar mencari Baekhyun. Karena hari sudah malam, bahkan entah mengapa listrik mati disini. Apa betul, apa yang dikatakan oleh Amanojaku jika gedung ini adalah gedung hantu, bisa dikatakan gedung ini telah dikutuk.

"BAEKHYUN... DIMANA KAU..." Panggil mereka.

"Aku tidak menemukan-nya disini Chan." Ujar Kai.

"Kita harus terus mencarinya." Kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ruangan yang minim cahaya, bahkan tidak ada cahaya hanya ada lampu senter sebagai penerangannya.

 _ **Deg!**_

Bulu roma Chanyeol berdiri. Ia seakan-akan merasakan sesuatu yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan berani ia berbalik, tapi kosong tidak ada apa-apa. Pria ini pun menghela . seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa. Ia lalu berbalik lagi, dan JRENG!

Sosok hantu wanita tanpa kepala ada didepannya, tepat didepannya. Chanyeol ingin berteriak namun lidahnya tercekat.

 **BLAM!**

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, ia berusaha keluar tapi hantu wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! HANTU JELEK MENJIJIKAN! LEPASKAN AKU...! ARRGGGHHH...!" Teriak chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi.

 _ **DEG!**_

Kai seakan-akan mendengar suara orang yang berteriak. Jika tidak salah, tadi ia mendengarnya disana. Di kamar mandi. Ia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini bersamanya.

Kai pun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi ternyata kosong tidak ada siapapun disana. Sampai pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kai sedikit cemas pasalnya pintu itu menutup sendiri, ia ingin berteriak minta tolong agar Kyungsoo diluar sana mendengar lalu menolongnya. Tapi sialnya sebuah tangan berlumuran darah menggerayangi tangannya. Ia melihat sosok menyeramkan, seorang wanita, dengan wajah yang hancur, bola matanya pun sampai keluar. Bau anyir darah tercium. Membuatnya takut, dan mual.

"Le-lepaskan aku. KYUNGSOO... TOLONG AKU... SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU... TI-DAK... JANGAN... AARRRGGGHHH..." Jerit Kai.

 _ **DEG!**_

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang. Bahkan sekarang bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Ia sendirian disini, ia memanggil nama Chanyeol dan juga Kai namun mereka tidak ada dimana-mana. Ia pun berjalan dikoridor gedung ini. Sampai dimana ia melihat punggung Kai. Kyungsoo senang ia bertemu dengan Kai.

"Kai." Ia sentuh bahu Kai, tapi apa yang dilihatnya bukan Kai, melainkan sebuah boneka peraga dilaboratorium. Yang membuat ia jijik adalah. Organ dalam boneka peraga itu bergerak bahkan mata, kaki, tangannya bergerak-gerak. Kyungsoo lari menyelamatkan diri. Tapi sayangnya ia malah terjatuh karena seuatu menarik kakinya. Ia melihat banyak sekali boneka peraga yang bermunculan sampai menutupi semua tubuhnya.

KLONTANG!

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh yang cukup keras. Luhan, Yixing, dan Xiumin tak lupa Sehun si Amanojaku mengikuti ke-3nya dari belakang.

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju sumber suara tadi.

"Ini kan senter Kyungsoo... kemana rombongan Chanyeol?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan-jangan mereka dimakan hantu!" Terang Yixing.

"JANGAN BICARA BEGITU!" Hardik Xiumin tidak suka.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari koridor gedung ini. "Siapa itu, jangan-jangan mereka." Ucap Xiumin, namun dihentikan oleh Luhan.

Kalian diam dulu. Kita belum tahu itu siapa. Aku harap kalian tidak gegabah." Terang Luhan.

 _ **DEG!**_

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI MALAM-MALAM BEGINI!" Ucap sosok pria baruh baya, tampaknya ia adalah petugas jaga di apartemen ini.

"Kami ingin mengetahui gedung ini. Lebih tepatnya menyelidiki gedung ini." Balas Luhan. "Kami dengar jika gedung ini berhantu." Lanjutnya.

"Khu-khu-khu... kalian sudah tahu ya.. tidak kusangka kau banyak mengetahuinya. TAPI KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA LOLOS, GEDUNG INI SUDAH DIKUTUK! MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA DIMAKAN OLEH HANTU SOMA! AAARRGGGHH...!"' Tiba-tiba sosok itu berubah menjadi hantu yang mengerikan seperti genderuwo. Hantu yang berasal dari Indonesia. Sosoknya besar dengan taring yang panjang. Merekapun lari tunggang langgang.

 **CRAZZ!**

"DASAR KUCING SIALAN! MENGAPA KAU MEMBANTU MANUSIA!" Bentak sosok menjijikan ini.

"CIH! KAU HANYA BERANI PADA YANG LEMAH SEPERTI MEREKA!"

Hantu itu pun maju menyerang Amanojaku, Amanojaku dengan gesit menghindar. Amanojaku lompat lalu mencakar wajah si hantu itu. Si hantu kesakitan mendapatkan cakaran diwajahnya. Bahkan matanya sakit karena tergores cakar kucing yang runcing dan tajam.

"ARRGGGHHHH...! SIALAN KAU! KAU MELUKAI MATAKU...!"

.

Dilain tempat Luhan langsung membuka kitab hantu. Ia membaca cara menidurkan hantu Soma. Luhan ragu dengan cara menidurkan hantu Soma. Cara menidurkannya dengan cara menggunakan energi supranatural yang besar untuk menutupi aliran dimensi yang terbuka. Hantu Soma muncul karena manusia membuat suatu bangunan atau gedung yang harusnya tidak boleh dihuni oleh siapapun —tanah keramat. Karena tanah itu terdapat gerbang pintu menuju dimensi lain. Jika tanah itu dirusak. Hantu Soma akan bangkit dan mengusik para penghuni tempat itu.

Cara menidurkannya hanya dengan energi supranatural yang tinggi untuk menyegel pintu gerbang yang terbuka.

"Lu, cepat kau tutup gerbangnya?" Perintah Yixing.

"Tapi Yixing, aku tidak memilikinya. Hanya mama yang memilikinya?" Balas Luhan lemas.

"Tapi kau anaknya, kau pasti memilikinya." Saut Xiumin.

"Jikapun ada, kekuatanku tidak sebesar itu. Aku tidak bisa menutup gerbangnya. Bagaimana ini... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian..." Luhan seakan takut, bahkan ia yang biasanya tenang menjadi panik dan bahkan hampir menangis. Namun sebelum itu nampak suatu ide datang keotaknya.

 _"SEHUN! IYA, AKU BISA MINTA TOLONG SEHUN."_ Batinnya.

Luhan malah berlari kembali kearah Sehun sang Amanojaku yang saat ini bertarung dengan hantu semacam Genderuwo.

"AMANOJAKU BANTU AKU UNTUK MENYEGEL HANTU DIGEDUNG INI! AKU MOHON...! AKU RELA MEMBERIKAN JIWAKU PADAMU ASALKAN ADIK DAN KAWAN-KAWANKU SELAMAT!" Ujar Luhan dengan suara nyaring.

Sehun mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan, ia menatap mata Luhan yang nampak serius itu.

"Apa kau serius Lu... kau harus membangkitkanku. Menghilangkan segel ini. Apa kau tahu syaratnya? Kau harus membagi darahmu dengan darahku. KAU HARUS JADI PENGANTINKU."

 _ **"DEG!"**_

Luhan seakan merinding. Kata pengantin seakan sakral ditelinganya. "Apa dia bilang, pengantin?" Batin Luhan.

"Mengapa aku harus menjadi pengantinmu?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin aku membantumu, bahkan membutuhkan energiku, kau harus melepaskan segel ini. Dan cara melepaskannya ada dua. Pertama kau harus membunuh atau menghancurkan medianya, atau dengan ritual. Dan ritual itu adalah penyatuan darah keduanya. Penyatuan darah ini mengandung resiko kau akan menjadi pengantinku. Pilih satu diantara dua pilihan itu." Terang Amanojaku.

Jujur Luhan bingung dengan jawaban Sehun. Ia tidak bisa membunuh kucing yang telah ia selamatkan bahkan ia rawat dengan baik. Dengan segala resikonya ia memilih poin kedua, yaitu menjadi pengantin dari OH SEHUN SANG AMANOJAKU.

"BAIKLAH AKU MEMILIH POIN KEDUA, WALAUPUN AKU TIDAK SUKA BINATANG, BAGIKU EMBUL BAGIAN DARI KELUARGAKU! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHNYA." Ucap Luhan nyaring.

Hantu seperti genderuwo ini menyeringai, disaat Sehun lengah ia menyerang Sehun dari belakang. Tapi ajaibnya dengan kekuatan pikiran yang Sehun punya. Si hantu tidak bisa bergerak, tidak lama bunyi _**TUOK! PRAK**_ terdengar, kepala si hantu pecah, hancur, darahnya berwarna hijau seperti nanah. Bahkan mengeluarkan bau yang menyengat, tidak sedap.

•

Sekali lagi, Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan. Apakah Luhan siap? Karena sekali melakukan ini Luhan tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dengan yakin pria itu mengatakan —ya.

"Setelah melakukan ini, kau tidak bisa mundur lagi Lu. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Aku sangat yakin. Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah kuambil dengan bulat."

"Baiklah."

Lalu keduanya saling melukai tangan mereka. Darah keluar dari tangan mereka. Merekapun saling manyatukan darah kemudian membuat lingkaran mengelilingi tubuh mereka berdua. Jika dilihat dari atas, polanya seperti Yin dan Yang. Luhan diposisi kanan, sedangkan Sehun diposisi kiri. Ditambah 4 buah lilin ditaruh di 4 titik. Seperti penunjuk arah. Utara, selatan, timur dan barat. Kemudian Luhan mulai membacakan mantranya.

"DENGAN PENYATUAN DARAH INI SEBAGAI LAMBANG PERJANJIAN DARAH YANG TELAH DIBUAT. HARI INI, KUCABUT KEMBALI SEGEL YANG KUBERIKAN KEPADANYA. BANGKITLAH AMANOJAKU, TERBUKALAH!"

Seketika itu dari lingkaran yang telah mereka buat muncul sinar yang sangat terang, bahkan menyilaukan mata. Yixing, Xiumin terkejut, bahkan karena silaunya sinar itu mereka sampai menutup mata mereka.

Suara teriakan keras terdengar, mereka yakin, jika itu suara Amanojaku yang bangkit. Luhan seakan pasrah, jiwanya telah teringat oleh Iblis ini. Dan setelah itu cahaya berangsur-angsur hilang. Luhan ambruk dipelukan seseorang.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok asing dimatanya. Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung. Sosok pria bertubuh tegap, bahkan memiliki kulit putih, seputih salju, nyaris albino. Bahkan rambutnya blonde dengan alis hitam tebal nan tajam. Sorot matanya tajam tapi teduh. Hidungnya mancung. Apakah dia malaikat? 'Apakah aku sudah berada disurga?' batin Luhan.

"Bangunlah. Aku akan membantumu menyengel hantu itu. Ini aku Sehun, Amanojaku. Pekerjaanmu belum selesai Lu, kau masih harus mengalahkan mereka."

Luhan sedikit shock! Sehun yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan Sehun yang dulu. Yang dulu ia lihat adalah sosok hantu yang menyeramkan. Bahkan ia merasa jijik melihat sosok Sehun yang dulu. Tapi sekarang, sungguh berbeda. Sehun yang ini bagai pangeran atau artis hollywood. Sungguh ia dibuat Shock. Bahkan Christiano Ronaldo bisa dikatakan kalah dengan Sehun.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Ia mengantarkan Luhan kepada pusat energi bumi. Dimana Soma bangkit.

Luhan shock kala melihat kawan-kawannya yang hilang tengah berada di pinggir pembatas gedung ini.

"KALIAN MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" Teriak Luhan.

Tapi mereka seakan tidak peduli. Pikiran mereka seakan kosong. Mereka malah semakin berjalan menuju pembatas.

Sehun geram. Lalu ia merengtangkan tangannya. Ia membacakan mantra dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Luhan bahkan kedua kawannya.

Sehun membaca mantra, dari bawah lantai keluarlah pohon. Awalnya berupa akar, tapi semakin lama semakin besar dan menjadi pohon. Dari dalam batang pohon, keluarlah para hantu yang pernah mencelakai mereka. Bahkan kakek-kakek tua yang pertama kali mereka temui adalah hantu.

 **CRAZZZ**

Sehun memotong salah satu ranting pohon itu. Ajaib! Ke-4 orang itu berhenti.

"LUHAN CEPATLAH KAU BACA KAN MANTRANYA! AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU DARI SINI. POHON INI, POHON INI ADALAH JALURNYA! CEPAT! TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI!"

Luhan mengerti, ia pun tanpa basa-basi mengucapkan mantranya. "DENGAN KEKUATAN INI KEPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK KEMBALI KE TANAH! SEGEL SOMA! OH SEHUN SEKARANG!"

Sehun mengerti, dengan mantra yang diucapkan Luhan membuat para hantu terseret mundur, tapi kekuatan Luhan tidak sebesar itu. Dibantu dengan energi supranatural Sehun, para hantupun mundur, perlahan-lahan kembali masuk ketanah dan lantai yang tadinya hancur, retak seakam utuh kembali seperti semula, dan ada cahaya seperti kunang-kunang terpancar dari gedung ini.

 _Hosh-hosh-hosh..._

 _Hosh-hosh-hosh..._

"Apakah kita berhasil?" Ucap Luhan ngos-ngosan. Benar-benar hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuknya.

"Kau berhasil Lu, kita berhasil." Balas Sehun.

 _Brug!_

Luhan terjatuh. Pria ini pingsan dipelukannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah cincin putih tersemat dijari manisnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat cincin putih itu. Cincin itu muncul, sebagai lambang jika mereka telah terikat. Sulit melepaskan cincin tersebut. Dan asal kalian tahu, jika didalam cincin tersebut terdapat darah mereka berdua.

 _ **Perjanjian darah! Tidak bisa diputus begitu saja.**_

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

 **YEHET! Siapa yang kangen ama ff ini? Ada yang masih ingat gak sama ff ini. Ini ff udah ya... jamuran. #nyengir.**

 **Gk usah lama-lama and kebanyakan cincong dari saya. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian dan maaf jika ada typo.**

 **Oke see you next chap. Bye Pyong! ^^…**


	7. Chapter 7

Luhan merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Ia terbangun diruangan yang ia tahu jika ini adalah kamarnya. Ia memijat keningnya yang pusing, tapi matanya melihat sesuatu yang bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya lampu yang ada dikamarnya. Sebuah cincin putih tersemat dijari manis tangan kanannya. " _Cincin? Darimana aku mendapatkannya?"_ Batinnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sosok asing berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Ia ingat semalam ia telah melepaskan segel sosok ini dari tubuh kucingnya — si embul.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Luhan kepada sosok Sehun - Amanojaku.

"Mereka selamat, dan aku telah menghilangkan ingatan mereka tentang gedung apartemen itu. Aku, hanya tidak ingin mereka tahu jika aku telah bebas." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh... bagus jika begitu. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu soal cincin ditanganku ini? Aku merasa, aku tidak pernah memiliki cincin ini sebelumnya dan aku tidak pernah memakai benda seperti ini." Tanya Luhan.

"Itu cincin ikatan kita. Kau ingat tentang perjanjian itu? Penyatuan darah yang kita lakukan untuk melepaskan segel ini, dan sekarang kau adalah milikku Lu. Kau telah menjadi pengantinku. Kau tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan ini, kau sendiri yang meminta, dan jika kau menyesal, maaf. Ikatan ini tidak bisa terlepas begitu saja. Sebelumnya aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kan? Dan kau memilih poin ke-2." Kata Sehun panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku tahu. Dan aku sudah menerimanya, jika diriku sekarang adalah milikmu. Aku telah terikat denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau juga menggunakannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya, ini. Lihatlah cincin kita sama." Kata Sehun sambil menunjukan cincin di jari manisnya. Walaupun bentuknya sama, tapi warna cincinnya berbeda. Luhan putih sedang Sehun hitam. Putih adalah simbul jika Luhan adalah Omega pihak bawah, sedangkan Sehun adalah sang Alpa, pihak atas.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus kesekolah." Perintah Sehun.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana? Kau bukan lagi Embul si kucing." Tanya Luhan.

"Aku bisa tidur dimana aja, aku ini hantu jadi kau tenang saja." Saut Sehun dan pria itu pun keluar dari kamar Luhan.

•

•

•

•

Sehun menatap bangunan yang ada didepannya, layaknya puri istana era lampau. Memang puri ini sudah sangat lama sekali. Bahkan tempatnya pun tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa.

Sehun, pria ini sudah bebas. Kini ia bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan ia bisa membuat perhitungan dengan orang itu. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak masuk ke gerbang utama melainkan melompat menuju tempat kediaman orang itu.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di jendela besar sambil menatap ke arah bulan, tak lupa segelas anggur merah berada di tangan kanan-nya.

"Selamat datang dirumah Sehun adikku." Sapa sosok itu menyeringai.

"Cih, tak sudi aku memiliki kakak sepertimu Kris. Kau bukan lagi kakakku, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu!" Geram Sehun menatap kakaknya muak.

"OH SEHUN! BERANI KAU MASUK KE RUANGAN SANG MASTER!" Ucap sosok bernama Tao.

"Cih! Dasar pria jalang! Aku berhak masuk ke sini. Karena ini dulunya adalah rumahku juga, dan kau!" Sehun menatap sosok yang bernama Tao tajam. "Kau hanya bawahan, kelas rendah sepertimu tidak pantas memanggilku dengan nada tinggi seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah bangsawan. Camkan itu!" Tegas Sehun.

Tao seakan tertohok. Memang ada peraturan dan tingkatannya. Jika memanggil kaum bangsawan haruslah lebih sopan.

"Cih! Tapi kau bangsawan yang terbuang. Tuanku hanya Kris saja, bukan dirimu!"

"Walaupun aku terbuang. Tapi darahku ini, adalah darah bangsawan. Dan jika aku mau, aku bisa membunuhmu, kasta rendah!" Kata Sehun sarkas.

Tao marah, pria ini akan mengacungkan pedangnya tapi suara Kris menghadangnya.

"Cukup Tao! Apa yang Sehun katakan itu benar. Kau hanya bawahan dan Sehun adalah bangsawan. Walaupun dulu kau pernah dekat dengannya, tapi kau harus ingat statusmu. Kau pergilah, biarkan aku berbicara dengan adikku ini." Perintah Kris.

Hati Tao seakan teriris. Tidak ia sangka, Kris mampu berkata kasar kepadanya. Bawahan, kata itu seakan menamparnya. Ia, walaupun ia bukan kelas bangsawan namun ia punya perasaan. Selama ini ia setia kepada Kris, bahkan sampai melayani nafsu pria itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan, hanya cacian. Dan perkataan Sehun seakan menusuknya. _Jalang!_ Apakah iya, dimana mereka ia hanya jalang? _"Sialan"_ Umpatnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa berkianat. Karena Kris sudah menandainya. Terdapat tato di lehernya. Tato kesetiaan. Jika ia berkianat maka Tato ini akan membakarnya sampai ia jadi abu. Dengan kata lain ia akan binasa.

•

Seperginya Tao, tinggal-lah Sehun dengan Kris. "Apa maksud kedatanganmu ini Sehun."

"Aku peringatkan kepadamu, jangan lagi mengganggu mereka. Aku tahu kau dendam kepada Yoona, orang yang telah menyegel kita berdua. Aku camkan padamu, jangan pernah kau mengusik mereka jika kau masih menyuruh bawahan cecurutmu untuk mengganggu mereka, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Ancam Sehun.

"Cih! Tidak kusangka, cintamu kepada manusia cukup besar juga. Dulu kau jatuh cinta kepada ibunya. Tapi kini kau jatuh cinta kepada anaknya? Ditambah sang anak adalah pria. Apa kau sudah hilang akal?!" Ucap Kris, masih membelakangi Sehun.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! JIKA KAU MENGANGGAPKU PENGKIANAT AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Bagiku kau salah. Kau ingin membinasakan seluruh manusia dimuka bumi ini. Tapi tidak semua manusia jahat, ada manusia yang baik." Terang Sehun.

"CIH! Bagiku manusia itu sama saja! Hanya karena harta, nafsu. Manusia sampai memperbudak kita! Dengan akal yang tamak, manusia meminta kepada kita untuk membantu mereka memperkaya diri, tanpa mau berusaha keras. Banyak kaum kita yang diperbudak, karena ketamakan manusia." Ujar Kris.

"Aku tahu, tapi kelak jika manusia itu mati. Jiwa para manusia itu nanti akan menjadi budak kita. Mereka akan menjadi hantu kelas bawah." Balas Sehun.

"CUKUP SEHUN! AKU SUDAH BOSAN MELIHAT KETAMAKAN MANUSIA. DENGAN CARAKU INI, AKU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN MANUSIA. AKU MUAK DENGAN MANUSIA ITU!"

PRANG!

Kris muak pada adiknya ini. Ia menghancurkan gelas yang berisikan _wine_ sampai pecah.

"Jika kau memang pro dengan manusia maka kau akan menjadi musuhku. Tidak peduli jika kau adalah adikku. Bela-lah mereka, dan jika kelak kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan menghabisimu adikku yang manis. Pergilah dari hadapanku. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi." Ancam Kris pada adiknya.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Ia tidak takut dengan ancaman Kris kakaknya. Memang ikatan mereka telah rusak sejak dulu. Ia kesini hanya ingin memperingatkan kakaknya itu. Tapi sayang, mereka sama-sama kuat pendirian dan Sehun pun menerima tantangan dari kakaknya. Jika kelak mereka bertemu lagi, mereka akan berkelahi, mungkin sampai mati. Dan Sehun pun pergi, menghilang dari hadapan kakaknya.

•

•

•

•

Pagi menjemput, bunyi teriakan Baekhyun menggema dari dalam rumah keluarga Lee.

"HYUNG...!"

Semua yang ada di rumah sontak terkejut dengan suara menggelegar milik Baekhyun. Sampai kakek dan neneknya bertanya ada apa dengan cucu mereka Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekhyunnie... mengapa pagi-pagi kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya neneknya.

"Nenek, si embul nek... si embul tidak bisa bicara nek... si embul nek..."

"Apanya yang aneh. Kucingkan tidak bisa bicara. Dasar kau ini mengagetkan semua penghuni rumah." Kesal neneknya.

"Ada apa sayangku, kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya kakeknya.

"Itu Baekhyun, ia kaget kucingnya tidak bisa bicara. Bukankah kucing itu tidak bisa bicara. Ada apa dengannya, apa dia bermimpi kucingnya bisa bicara, eoh... ada-ada saja." Terang sang nenek.

"Hahaha... namanya saja anak muda. Banyak imajinasi dikepalanya. Hahaha..." Balas sang kakek tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Luhan muncul dan menatap kearah adiknya. "Ada apa Baek, kau ini berisik sekali." Tanya Luhan.

" _Hyung_ , embul _hyung_. Embul tidak bisa bicara lagi. Ada apa dengan embul. Bukankah ada sosok Amanojaku di tubuh embul."

"Amanojaku sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi dari tubuh Embul." Jawab Luhan.

"Kok bisa _hyung_ , bagaimana bisa Amanojaku lepas _hyung_?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Amanojaku adalah salah satu penguasa kaum mereka. Ia ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Kau tahu segelku dalam menyengel-Nya tidak cukup kuat. Alhasil dia lepas begitu saja." Luhan mengarang cerita agar terkesan masuk akal.

"Oh begitu _hyung_. _Hyung_ , jika segelnya lepas dan Amanojaku kembali menyerang kita bagaimana?" Takut Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan terjadi. Amanojaku tidak akan menyerang kita lagi." Terang Luhan.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Cecar Baekhyun.

"Hah, sudahlah. Amanojaku tidak akan pernah menyerang kita. Ia sudah tidak ada." Kesal Luhan pada sang adik. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang masih bingung dengan Embul-Amanojaku.

Apa yang Sehun, si Amanojaku katakan jika sosok itu telah menghapus ingatan mereka tentang gedung apartemen itu benar. Bahkan gedung apartemen itu sekarang tampak laku, terlihat pembelinya semakin banyak. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bunuhdiri disana. Tampaknya gedung itu sudah aman. Gerbang dimensinya sudah tertutup, tidak rusak lagi.

•

•

•

•

Disekolah, entah mengapa ada yang aneh. Banyak para siswa berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu. Luhan jujur tidak ambil pusing, tapi berbeda dengan sang adik yang suka ingin tahu tentang oranglain ataupun sekitar. Ia mendengar dari Baekhyun si adik, jika ada siswa baru yang berasal dari kota. Bahkan bisa dikatakan pria ini keturunan _bule_.

" _Hyung_ , aku dengar ada siswa pindahan _hyung_. Dan orang ini tingkatannya sama sepertimu." Celoteh Baekhyun.

"Aha, lalu apa masalahnya denganku Baek. Aku tidak peduli." Balas Luhan malas.

"Katanya ia tampan _hyung_. Tadi ku dengar namanya siapa ya? Wil, Wildan, William, atau siapa ya... lupa aku _hyung_." Kata Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aish, hentikan aksi konyolmu itu Baek. Sudahlah, nanti juga kita akan tahu sendiri." Ujar Luhan berjalan meninggalkan sang adik, berjalan menuju kelasnya.

•

•

Sungguh Luhan shock dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Sosok Sehun yang ada didepan kelasnya. Yang membuatnya ingin tertawa adalah Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Oh Willis. Yang benar saja, itu konyol untuk Luhan. Dan pria itu bilang jika ia berasal dari _LA, USA_. Oh Tidak! Semakin tertawa saja ia dalam hati. Dan parahnya pria itu duduk dibelakangnya saat ini.

Entah perasaannya atau tidak. Pada saat jam pelajaran ia merasakan jika ada yang menyentuhnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak membelai paha, bahkan tangannya. Jujur, saja Luhan yang notabenya adalah seorang pria merasa terangsang. Ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang mengganggunya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

Melihat Luhan memandangnya, Sehun menatap Luhan, seolah-olah bertanya _'kenapa?'_

 _"Jangan menggodaku Sehun, aku tahu kau yang melakukannya. Walaupun saat ini aku adalah pengantinmu, tapi aku masih normal. Aku tidak akan semudah itu memberikan tubuh ini untukmu"_ Batin Luhan. Tapi Sehun dapat membaca isi pikiran Luhan. Pria itu pun menyeringai. Sehun menyobek kertas, lalu menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya. Luhan menyergit bingung. " _Apa yang ditulis Sehun?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah Sehun selesai menulis, ia memberikan kertas yang telah ia lipat kecil-kecil kepada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya lalu membacanya. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan tulisan tangan Sehun dikertas ini.

 _ **"Ayo kita bertaruh. Jika kau sampai tidak horny dengan sentuhanku. Kau yang menang, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi. Tapi jika kau kalah, aku akan menyentuhmu sesukaku."**_

Luhan berpikir, apa dia akan menerima tantangan Sehun atau tidak. Jika ia tidak menerima tantangan Sehun, ia akan dicap pria lemah, _cemen_ , tidak _manly_. Tapi jika ia kalah, iblis itu akan menyentuhnya. _HELL!_ Ia ini masih normal. Bahkan posisinya adalah _omega_ , pihak yang dibawah. Entah mengapa ia menyesal mempertahankan embul hidup. Lebih baik ia memilih poin pertama saja, jika nasipnya seperti ini. Menjadi budak nafsu iblis bernama Oh Sehun sang Amanojaku. Tapi jika tidak dicoba, ia tidak tahu menang atau kalah.

 _"SHIT!"_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa, ia menerima tantangan Sehun. Dan tanpa Luhan tahu, pria itu menyeringai kearahnya.

Walaupun Sehun tidak menyentuh Luhan secara langsung. Tapi dengan kekuatannya ia dapat menyentuh Luhan. Luhan merasakan ada tangan seolah-olah menyentuh paha dalamnya yang berbalut celana panjang. Jujur, baru pertama kali ini ia disentuh seperti ini.

Luhan menahan desahannya. Tidak mungkin ia mendesah, jika ia berada didalam kelas, bahkan ada guru didepan sana tengah menuliskan sesuatu.

Tidak hanya itu, sentuhannya lalu beralih ke daerah privasinya. Tiba-tiba miliknya diremas kencang, ia ingin mendesah namun ditahan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras untuk menahan desahannya. Tidak hanya area privasinya melainkan punggung, dada, lebih tepatnya puting pinknya. Ia merasakan sentuhan memabukan diarea sana. Sampai-sampai Xiumin teman satu mejanya melihat Luhan tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja. Kau tampak tidak sehat, apa perlu antar kau ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya pria itu kerena melihat muka Luhan memerah, bahkan keringat sebiji jagung keluar membasahi keningnya.

Sehun menghentikan sejenak aksi menggoda Luhan. Terdengar nafas ngos-ngosan dari mulut pengantinnya ini.

"A -aku... hah... baik-baik saja... hah-hah-hah..." Jawab Luhan. Tapi Xiumin tidak percaya, pria itu meminta izin kepada gurunya untuk membawa Luhan keruang kesehatan. _"Sial! Tampaknya aku akan kalah ditangan Oh Sehun."_ Keluh Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah Xiumin membaringkan Luhan di ruang kesehatan. Xiumin melihat Sehun juga datang kesana. Xiumin bertanya kepada pria itu. Sedang apa dirinya disini. Dan dirinya hanya menjawab jika ia butuh obat flu. Ia merasa jika ia terkena flu. Dan ia mengatakan kepada Xiumin untuk tidak usah kuatir tenang Luhan. Karena ia bisa menjaga pria itu. Xiumin awalnya ragu, tapi melihat sorot mata onix kelam itu. Seakan mengatakan kepadanya untuk jangan ragu meninggalkan Luhan dengan pria bernama Willis. Alhasil ia akhirnya menyetujuinya. Xiumin kembali ke kelasnya.

 _ **Krekkk...**_

Sehun membuka kerai pembatas kamar tidur pasien. Ia melihat keadaan Luhan telah kacau, bahkan mulut Luhan terbuka, pakaiannya tampak berantakan. Sepertinya ia sudah horny. Disentuhnya milik Luhan dengan lembut, keluarlah desahan dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai kearah Luhan. "Kau kalah Lu, dan mulai sekarang aku dengan bebas menyentuhmu sesukaku." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Luhan mengumpat, memaki Sehun dengan sebutan brengsek, keparat! Dan umpatan-umpatan kasar lainnya.

Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan mulutnya. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan ganas. Ia menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Luhan. Luhan meronta-ronta, berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun. Tapi sayang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pria ini.

Luhan marah, ia menangis, diperlakukan hina seperti ini. Bahkan dengan kasarnya Sehun merobek pakaiannya. Saat ini terpangpang jelas tubuh telanjangnya, Sehun telah dibutakan oleh nafsu sehingga ia tidak memperdulikan tangisan Luhan. Bahkan ia menilai jika tangisan Luhan sangat seksi. Luhan sudah sangat berantakan, tubuhnya telah ternoda. Bahkan Sehun telah menjilat, menghisap, menandai setiap inchi tubuhnya. Seakan-akan ia adalah miliknya. Memang benar, saat ini ia adalah milik Sehun. Bahkan mereka telah terikat, terbukti dari cincin yang tersemat dijari manisnya. Ikatan yang sakral yang ia pilih sendiri. Bukan Sehun yang memaksa, tidak ada yang memaksanya memilih poin kedua yang sangat beresiko.

Sampai pada dimana milik Sehun tertanam, masuk di _man hole-_ nya.

"Aaarrgghhh... ssa-sakit... hiks... ini sakit... arghh... hiks!" Luhan menangis mengeluarkan airmatanya, seakan-akan tubuhnya terbelah jadi dua. Sehun melihat pengantinnya kesakitan merasa iba. Ia membelai pipi halus Luhan. Ia tidak langsung menggenjotnya. Ia diam, Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun, sang pengantin-nya. Melihat wajah Sehun yang jujur ia akui sangat tampan, mata onix - hitam kelam pria itu bagai membuatnya seakan masuk kedimensi lain. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya berdesir. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Lu?" Tanya Sehun memastikan. Dan tanpa sadar Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Dan setelah itu, Sehun mulai bergerak. Dan desahan lolos dari mulut Luhan. Sehun langsung menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan. Luhan mendesah, bahkan menggelinjang keenakan.

"Aahhhnnn... oooohhhh... aahhh... oh yeah... oh yeah... Sehunna... aaahhhnnnn... faster please ... aahh..."

Luhan mendesah, bahkan ia meremas punggung putih Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak tinggal diam hanya berpusat pada tubuh bawah mereka. Ia melahap dada Luhan. Mempermainkan tonjolan _pink_ yang ada didada Luhan. Sungguh tubuh Luhan saat ini merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara. Bahkan ia sudah berkali-kali klimak, tapi Sehun belum sekalipun. Suaranya bahkan mulai serak akibat mendesah keenakan.

Posisi mereka saat ini berubah tidak lagi gaya klasik melainkan _doggy style._ Dimana Luhan membungkuk dan Sehun menumbuknya dibelakang. Luhan meremas bantalnya. Tumbukan Sehun diarea sensitifnya sangatlah kuat, cepat, dan tentu saja nikmat. Ia seakan terbang melayang.

"Aahhh... aaahhh... ooohh... nnnnhhhh... Sehun... aaah... tampaknya... aahh... aku ... akan.. keluar... aahh... lagi... aahh.." Ucap Luhan.

"Tahan dulu Lu... sssshhhh... bersama... ssshhh... sama..." Jawab Sehun terus menumbuk.

"Cepatlah... aaahh... aku... aaahh... lelah... tidak tahan lagi... aaahhh..."

Dan pada hitungan ketiga, mereka meledakkan sperma mereka secara bersamaan. Sehun meledakan miliknya didalam diri Luhan, sedangkan Luhan menumpahkan miliknya ditangan Sehun. Karena pria itu juga mengocok miliknya. Spermanya membasahi milik Sehun, dan menetes mengenai seprei .

Luhan ambruk. Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi menghadapnya dan ia kembali menatap wajah lelah Luhan sehabis bercinta dengannya. Ini adalah kegiatan bercinta mereka yang pertama. Sehun menyibak poni rambut Luhan. Ia memeluk tubuh sang pangantin yang baginya sangat manis serta cantik ini. Sedangkan Luhan ia membalas tatapan mata Sehun. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun sang pemiliknya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ada rasa marah, penyesalan dan juga hina. Tapi ada rasa nyaman, kenikmatan yang ia rasakan karena pelepasan yang tadi ia dapatkan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seolah-olah keduanya terhipnotis oleh mata satu sama lain, dan makin lama kedua bibir semakin mendekat sampai keduanya menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, kembali berciuman. Kali ini pagutan diantara keduanya lebih lembut dari yang pertama.

•

•

•

•

Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Xiumin yang ingin melihat keadaan Luhan terhenti kala pria bernama Jongdae atau biasa di sapa Chen memanggilnya.

"Minseok- _ssi_." Panggil pria itu. Xiumin atau nama aslinya Kim Minseok menoleh ke sumber suara. " _Ne_ , jongdae-ya. Ada apa?" Tanya-nya.

"Ini aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini. Kau diundang keacara rapat OSIS. Bukannya kau masih anggota kami. Hehehe.." Cengir _namja_ ini.

"Ta-tapi... aku kan bukan orang yang aktif Jongdae- _ya_." Balas Xiumin.

"Tidak masalah, datanglah hanya untuk formalitas aja." Ujar Jangdae.

"Aku usahakan, tapi aku tidak janji. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Jawab Xiumin berjalan pergi.

 **~OoOo~**

Luhan merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit, jika Sehun bermain sangat kasar tadi.

"Maafkan aku Lu... kau yang mendesah memintanya, agar aku menumbuk dengam cepat, dan kuat." Ujar Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"JANGAN KAU TERUSKAN! AKU MALU!" Balas Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun lalu turun. Aigoo... bajumu kancingnya ada yang lepas. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sehun merasa berdosa.

"ITU SALAHMU! KAU BERMAIN KASAR! LIHATKAN BAJUKU JADI RUSAK! BAGAIMANA AKU KEKELAS DAN PULANG NANTI OH SEHUN!" Amuk Luhan.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang tanpa ada yang tahu." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan bahkan dengan iseng Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan.

Mendapatkan ransangan dari Sehun ditelinganya, wajah Luhan memerah tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan kembali menatap wajah itu dengan kesal.

"Hentikan itu! Bagimana mungkin kau bisa membawaku tanpa ketahuan oleh oranglain?!"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku ini hantu. Bahkan aku bisa menghilang dan berpindah tempat dengan hanya sekali kedip. Mau bukti?" Ujar Sehun.

Luhan hanya mencibir. Merasa jika Luhan tidak percaya. Ia pun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style._ Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Hanya dalam sekali kedip, ia sudah berada dikamarnya. "Bagaimana, apa kau percaya padaku, hms?" Tanya Sehun. Dan Luhan mengangguk — iya.

"Lebih baik kau tidurlah disini. Soal seragam itu serahkan padaku. Dan tidak usah kuatir aku akan mengizinkanmu." Ujar Sehun. Luhan merasa terkejut. Ia tidak mau membolos. Tapi Sehun menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Ia tidak mau karena sebentar lagi ujian _mit-semester_. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mendapatkan nilai yang baik agar _baba_ -nya senang.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Biarkan aku masuk Oh Sehun." Mohon Luhan. Bahkan ia sampai merendahkan dirinya memasang jurus _puppy eyes_. Tapi sayang jurusnya tidak mempan, Sehun bahkan mengancamnya. Jika Luhan tidak menurut kepadanya, ia akan memperkosa Luhan kembali sampai pria itu pingsan. Mendengar ancaman serius pria ini, yang sekarang, bisa dikatakan suaminya itu, pada akhirnya ia pun menurut. Ia tidak mau jika lubangnya dijebol lagi oleh Sehun. _Hell!_ Bagaimanapun juga lubangnya masih sakit. Bahkan saat ini ia merasa sulit untuk berjalan.

 **~OoOo~**

Xiumin bingung, kemana Luhan pergi? Pasalnya ia melihat, hanya pria bernama Willis lah yang ada disana. Sehun yang mengaku bernama Willis manjawab pertanyaan Xiumin yang menanyakan keberadaan Luhan.

"Hai Willis, apa kau tahu, dimana Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Luhan izin pulang. Tampaknya ia benar-benar tidak enak badan." Lihatlah kertas izin itu... tadi dokter jaga yang mengizinkan Luhan pulang." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh begitu... aku harap ia cepat sembuh. Ya sudah aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun adiknya untuk membawakan tas Luhan, pulang nanti." Jawab Xiumin, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun juga keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tak ia sangka banyak sekali tatapan puja, yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Ckckckck... tidak hanya diduniaku saja yang suka denganku. Didunia manusiapun tampaknya begitu. Banyak yang menyukaiku." Batinnya PD.

Sehun jadi ingat, kala ayahnya masih hidup dulu. Dulu ia pernah dijodohkan oleh ayahnya oleh bangsawan wanita, anak dari iblis _Valak_. Sehun akui anak _Valak_ , sangat cantik bahkan sejajar dengan artis papan atas di _Hollywood_ sana. Sehun juga bingung. Darimana kecantikan wanita itu berasal padahal jika dilihat-lihat orangtuanya seperti itu. Apakah wanita itu _oplas_? Seperti kaum manusia yang suka mempermak wajah dengan dana yang fantastis menurutnya. Tapi maaf saja pada saat itu ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita tersebut. Hatinya belum dimiliki oleh seseorang, sampai ia bertemu dengan Yoona, wanita yang menorehkan racun dan madu dihatinya. Tapi kini ia sudah benar-benar _move_ _on_ dari wanita itu. Ia sekarang menyukai Luhan, anaknya. Dan sekarang Luhan telah sah menjadi miliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong nampaknya ia memiliki saingan. Pria bernama Kai, yang ia ketahui jika pria itu menyukai Luhan. Cih! Maaf saja, Luhan adalah miliknya. Bahkan keperawanan _namja_ itu telah dirinya renggut. Sehun tersenyum setiap kali mengingat pergumulan panas diruang kesehatan tadi. Gara-gara tantangan yang ia berikan untuk Luhan, dan dengan bodohnya Luhan termakan jebakannya. Pria itu menyetujui tantangan yang ia berikan. Dan **Boom!** Luhan kalah, pria itu tunduk dibawah kuasa sang dominan. Dengan kata lain, ia bisa menyetubui Luhan sesuka hatinya, kapanpun ia mau. Toh Luhan sudah menjadi pengantin-nya. Pria itu wajib melayani-nya sebagai pasangan yang sah.

•

•

•

•

Semua kawan-kawan Luhan mendengar jika pria itu tidak enak badan, merasa cemas. "Hai kawan-kawan, nanti setelah pulang dari sini bagaimana jika kita menjenguk Luhan?" Ajak Chanyeol si ketua genk."

"Ya, kami setuju." Jawab mereka serempak.

Yixing, pria berdimple ini menatap tajam kearah siswa baru bernama Oh Willis. Tanpa kawan-kawannya ketahui, pria ini diam-diam memisahkan diri dari kawannya.

 _ **Greb!**_

Yixing menarik tangan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Luhan, **tuan Amanojaku yang agung.** "

 _ **DEG!**_

Sehun jujur terkejut kala pria yang dilihatnya seperti orang bodoh ini, berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Sorot mata Yixing tajam, serius. Sangat, amat berbeda dibanding biasanya.

"Khu-khu-khu... akhirnya kau membuka kartumu juga Zhang Yixing. Kau!" Tunjuk Sehun kepada pria itu. "Kau, juga bukan dari dunia ini, kan?!"

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC.**

 **Nah loh! Sapa itu Zhang Yixing. Jahat, atau baikah dia? Penjelasannya ada di chap depan.**

 **Update cepat kan gue... hehehe... #nyengir kuda. #gak ada yang tanya.**

 **Makasih bangat ya... buat yang review, follow and favorit. Lope lope dah! #dapat kiss dari HunHan... hehehe...**

 **Oke, see you next chap. Bye pyong. ^^…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bible Of Voodoo.**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other. (Seiring bertambahnya chap, tokoh juga akan bertambah)**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Mistery-Horror-Supranatural.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC. Jangan membaca ini kala malam hari.**

 **NB: FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Ghost at School tapi alurnya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, namun ada bagian dimana aku mengambil dari anime tersebut, dan FFku ini pure milikku, dan tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

•

•

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya:**_

 _Yixing, pria berdimple ini menatap tajam kearah siswa baru bernama Oh Willis. Tanpa kawan-kawannya ketahui, pria ini diam-diam memisahkan diri dari kawannya._

 _ **Greb!**_

 _Yixing menarik tangan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Luhan,_ _ **tuan Amanojaku yang agung."**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Sehun jujur terkejut kala pria yang dilihatnya seperti orang bodoh ini, berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Sorot mata Yixing tajam, serius. Sangat, amat berbeda dibanding biasanya._

 _"Khu-khu-khu... akhirnya kau membuka kartumu juga Zhang Yixing. Kau!" Tunjuk Sehun kepada pria itu. "Kau, juga bukan dari dunia ini, kan?!"_

•

•

•

•

Yixing tersenyum mengejek. Memang betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun sang Amanojaku jika ia bukan bagian dari dunia ini. Ia datang kedunia ini karena dirinya terbangun, sama seperti Sehun. Tapi yang membedakan mereka adalah, jika Yixing adalah roh penjaga buku yang dipegang oleh Luhan sekarang.

Yixing seakan kecolongan. Ia harusnya mampu melindungi Luhan dari iblis Amanojaku. Tapi bodohnya ia, Luhan sudah melakukan perjanjian darah dengan pria ini. Harusnya ia mengatakan dari awal, jika ia memiliki energi supranatural sama seperti Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, ia bodoh! Ia terlambat meminjamkan energi yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Ia-lah yang menggiring Luhan untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah lama, tujuannya untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Ia pulalah yang melepaskan embul dari kandanganya, sampai dimana mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Semua sudah ia rencanakan. Makanya, ia selalu menolak memberitahukan dimana ia tinggal. Jika-pun ditanyai oleh teman-temannya ia akan berbohong ataupun beralasan. Sebenarnya Yxing tinggal di sebuah kuil. Ia dipungut oleh kakek penjaga kuil karena sang kakek tidak sengaja melihatnya tersungkur di depan pintu kuil.

"Cih! Aku harap kau tidak menjadikan Luhan tumbalmu Amanojaku, jika sampai menyakiti Luhan. Kau yang akan berurusan denganku. Bagaimanapun juga aku ada disini karena buku itu, kalian dan juga Yoona."

 _ **Deg!**_

Mendengar kata Yoona, Sehun mendelik. Ia semakin menatap Yixing tajam. "Mengapa, apa kau terkejut mendengar nama itu, hah!?" Sindir Yixing.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membawa-bawa Yoona."

"Cih, tidak kusangka kau masih memiliki rasa padanya. Ya, asal kau tahu. Sebagian kekuatan Yoona ada didalam buku itu. Aku bagian dari buku itu, otomatis aku menyimpan energi Yoona. Energi ini dibutuhkan jika dalam keadaan terdesak saja. Mungkin dia sudah memiliki firasat, jika kelak sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada keturunan-nya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kalian ia membagi kekuatannya dalam buku itu." Terang Yixing panjang lebar.

"Cih! Tidak kusangka wanita itu cerdas juga, bahkan sampai berpikir sejauh ini. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah mencurigaimu Zhang Yixing, jika kau bukanlah manusia. Tapi kau pintar menutupi auramu. Sehingga aku pun sulit untuk memastikannya. Sampai dimana aku menanamkan ingatan pelupa didirimu. Tapi hanya kau yang tidak terpengaruh oleh penghilang ingatanku."

"Cih, aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh sihirmu Amanojaku. Sekali lagi kutanya padamu, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Luhan kan?!" Tanya Yixing mengintrogasi.

"Cih jika aku sudah memperkosanya bagaimana. Luhan dan aku sudah benar-benar menyatu saat ini. Luhan adalah milikku sekarang." Jawab Sehun santai.

Yixing marah dan ingin memukul Sehun tapi Sehun berhasil mencekal tangan Yixing. Bagaimanapun juga Yixing bertanggungjawab melindungi kedua putra Yoona. "BRENGSEK KAU! DASAR IBLIS BUSUK!" Maki Yixing. Beruntung mereka berada ditempat sepi. Alhasil tak ada yang melihat ataupun mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"INGAT BAIK-BAIK UCAPANKU INI OH SEHUN. JIKA SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA DENGAN LUHAN, AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU DENGAN TANGANKU INI. TIDAK PEDULI KAU ITU SEORANG BANGSAWAN." Ucap Yixing tegas. Sehun menyeringai. Ia balas menatap mata Yixing, seakan-akan menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu.

"Cih, lakukan itu jika aku melukai Luhan Zhang Yixing." Dan sekali jentikan jari Sehun menghilang dari hadapan pria itu.

•

•

•

•

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepada teman-temannya dilaksanakan. Mereka beramai-ramai menjenguk Luhan. Beruntung Luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Bahkan ia sudah memakai pakaian, tidak lagi telanjang. Ternyata sang adik sangat cemas dengan keadaan Luhan. Bahkan kakek dan neneknya malah tidak tahu jika Luhan sudah pulang bahkan sakit saat ini. Pasalnya mereka tidak melihat Luhan pulang. Dengan akalnya Luhan berbohong jika ia memang tidak menyapa mereka berdua. Bahkan, bisa jadi sewaktu ia pulang kakek dan neneknya tengah berada di kebun.

" _Hyung_ , cepat sembuh ya?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk kakaknya. Luhan tersenyum melihat sang adik yang tampak manja padanya.

"Iya Baekhyunnie, _hyung_ tidak apa-apa hanya kelelahan saja." Balasnya. Tidak hanya Baekhyun saja yang cemas. Namun, kawan-kawannya seperti Yixing, Kai, Chanyeol, Xiumin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo pria ini hanya diajak saja oleh mereka. Pria ini masih cemburu karena Kai masih mengharapkan Luhan.

Setelah puas melihat keadaan Luhan, mereka pun pamit pulang kerumah masing-masing. Ditengah perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dihadang oleh sosok pria, dia memakai pakaian hitam dan terdapat lingkar hitam di matanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Saat ini kau tengah kesal bahkan ingin membunuh seseorang bukan? Aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu itu." Kata sosok itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau! Mengapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku!" Tanya Kyungsoo horor.

"Hahaha..." Sosok itu tertawa, seakan mengejek. "Itu tidak penting siapa aku ini. Yang jelas aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu tapi ada syaratnya. Bagaimana jika _barteran_. Apa kau mau?" Kata sosok itu lagi. Kyungsoo merasa ragu dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak mau melakukan pertukaran dengan sosok yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Dan sosok itu menyeringai tajam kearahnya. "Cih! Aku pastikan kau akan berubah pikiran manusia bodoh. Aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku, cih!" Dan sedetik kemudian sosoknya menghilang begitu saja.

 **~OoOo~**

Malam harinya Sehun datang kekamar Luhan untuk mengecek keadaan pasangannya ini.

"Bagaimana, apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Iya, tampaknya lubangku lecet Sehun. Aigoo... bagaimana aku kesekolah besok?!" Keluh Luhan kesal.

"Mana ku lihat, aku akan mengobatimu." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mendelik takut, ia takut jika Sehun memperkosanya lagi. "TIDAK USAH! AKU TIDAK BISA MELAYANIMU SEKARANG, KAU TAHU LUBANGKU MASIH SAKIT!" Amuk Luhan.

"Siapa yang akan menggagahimu. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu disaat kau masih sakit seperti ini. Biarpun aku iblis, tapi aku masih punya perasaan. Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu saja, biar besok kau bisa berjalan." Kata Sehun menjelaskan. Luhan memicing tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya pada, heem! Pasangannya ini.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak percaya. Aku mengantuk, aku, boleh kan tidur dibawah?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

Belum sempat Luhan bicara, entah darimana muncullah tempat tidur busa dibawahnya. Dan dengan _PD_ -nya Sehun tidur dibawahnya. Bahkan ada bantal, selimut dan juga guling.

"HAI! Kenapa kau tidur disini?!" Ucap Luhan tidak santai.

"Bukankah, biasanya aku tidur disini Lu... sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, aku lelah." Balas Sehun.

"Yak! Yak! Kau jangan tidur dulu Oh Sehun! Kau harus mengobatiku dulu!" Ujar Luhan sambil menendang-nendang tubuh Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Katamu kau tidak mau, hah! Kau ini." Sungut Sehun kesal.

"Ya sudah jika itu maumu, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku lagi!" Marah Luhan.

Sehun bangun, dan langsung menghampiri Luhan. Luhan terkejut kala Sehun mendekatinya bahkan Sehun akan melucuti celananya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Amuk Luhan sekali lagi.

Sehun mendengus kesal, ia harus sabar menghadapi rusa galak semacam Luhan. "Katamu kau ingin aku obati." Balas Sehun sabar.

"Janji tidak akam berbuat macam-macam padaku kan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit lembut.

"Hn..."Saut Sehun.

"Apa itu, hanya gumaman saja." Kesal Luhan.

"Aku janji Lu..." Balas Sehun berjanji.

Dan akhirnya Sehun melucuti celana Luhan. Setelah semua celana Luhan terlepas, ia melebarkan kaki Luhan. Jujur Luhan malu diposisi seperti ini dimana pahanya diangkat oleh Sehun dan kakinya ditaruh diatas bahu pria itu. Sehun melihat jika memang benar lubang hole Luhan merah — lecet.

"Aigoo... benar-benar lecet. Baiklah, aku akan mengobatimu." Ucap pria ini. Luhan bingung, " _Mengobati, bagaimana caranya?_ " Batinnya.

"Bagaimana kau mengobati miliku ini?" Tanya Luhan menyergit.

Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan, senyuman menggoda. Melihat senyuman menggoda milik Sehun ia memiringkan wajahnya tapi tak menghilangkan semu pink dikedua pipinya.

Sehun menurunkan kaki Luhan. Posisi kaki Luhan masih mengangkang. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kelubang bawah Luhan. Luhan melebarkan matanya, pasalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Tapi setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah tengah menjilat-jilat _man hole_ -nya. Luhan merasakan sensasi dingin dari saliva Sehun membuat lubangnya merasa lebih baik. Ia ingin mendesah nikmat kala Sehun menjilat lubangnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan hubungan itu sekarang. Ia tidak mau lubangnya dibobol kembali. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas-remas seprai untuk melampiaskan sensasi jilatan Sehun dilubangnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah men-di-ngan." Sehun terbata, kala melihat wajah Luhan memerah. Kekasihnya itu tampak berantakan. Bahkan dilihatnya Luhan terengah-engah dengan wajah yang berantakan.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Apa kau suka dengan jilatanku di Lubang milikmu?" Goda Sehun. Luhan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun, ia mendelik ke arah iblis itu. "BEDEBAH KAU!" Umpat Luhan menahan malu. Jujur ia sangat malu, ia langsung menutup daerah privasinya dengan selimut. "Jika kau mau aku bisa melayanimu Lu..." Bisik Sehun sensual tepat ditelinga Luhan. Bahkan ia juga meniup-niup telinga itu sensual.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI OH SEHUN! AKU MAU TIDUR, JANGAN MENGGANGGU LAGI! DAN LAGI AKU INI MASIH NORMAL. AKU MASIH SUKA DADA WANITA!"

 _ **Hmmmpphh...**_

Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan. Ia tidak suka mendengar Luhan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dan lagi, ia tidak mau jika penghuni rumah mendengar suara lantang pengantinnya ini. Bisa saja, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan didombrak oleh kakeknya, karena mendengar suara keras kekasihnya.

 _Hah... hah... hah..._

Deru nafas ngos-ngosan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sungguh tidak ia duga jika Sehun sangat mesum. Ia pastikan jika bibirnya bengkak dan merah karena pria itu memciumnya penuh nafsu. "Jika kau masih cerewet aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan ciuman panasku. Tidurlah, dan jangan pernah membentakku. Aku sekarang adalah suamimu, pasanganmu. Kau harus bersikap lambut padaku." Perintah Sehun. Luhan marah ingin mengumpat kembali tapi segera ia urungkan, ia hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati jika Sehun itu brengsek. Namun Sehun dapat membaca pikiran Luhan, Luhan semakin jengkel dan ia hanya bisa pasrah. Inilah pilihannya, menjadi pengantin — milik Oh Sehun.

•

•

•

•

Keesokan harinya dikantin sekolah, pada saat mereka semua sedang makan siang bersama. Mata Kai tidak pernah lepas dari cincin emas putih yang ada dijari manis Luhan.

"Aku baru tahu, jika kau suka memakai aksesoris Lu. Ngomong-ngomong cincinmu bagus." Celetuk Kai.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!"

Luhan langsung tersedak, kala mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dibibir Kai.

"Oh ini... iya, aslinya sudah lama aku membelinya, tapi jarang kupakai. Hehehe..." Jawab Luhan asal.

"Apa iya _hyung_ , setahuku aku baru ini melihatnya?" Saut Baekhyun polos. Luhan jengkel kepada Baekhyun si adik yang kelewat polos itu, bisa-bisanya membuka kartunya. "Ini sudah lama sekali, dan jarang aku pakai. Makanya kau tidak ingat." Balas Luhan.

"Mungkin saja, aku lupa." Balas Baekhyun. Dan Luhan mendesah lega.

"Nampaknya, jika aku tidak salah lihat cincin itu modelnya sama dengan siswa baru bernama Oh Willis itu. Sepintas aku melihatnya, mirip. Hanya saja warnanya yang berbeda." Terang Xiumin menambahi.

"Hahahaha... mungkin saja selera kita sama." Jawab Luhan beralasan. Yixing yang duduk disamping Luhan hanya bisa diam saja. Ia tahu, jika cincin dijari manis Luhan adalah cincin ikatan. Jika Luhan adalah milik Sehun. Bahkan jika Luhan ingin menyopotnya, pria itu tidak bisa melepaskannya. Perjanjian darah, tidak bisa diputus begitu saja.

"Oh iya, kawan-kawan. Aku akan mengumumkan kabar berita kepada kalian." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Pasalnya sewaktu makan tadi, pria itu hanya diam.

"Ada apa Yeol?!" Tanya Kai.

"Begini club kita ketambahan anggota baru lagi. Anak baru itu Oh Willis.

"BYURRR..."

Lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat terkejut, pasalnya Sehun masuk kedalam Club misteri mereka.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! MENGAPA KAU MENYEMBURKU LU! Tadi tersedak, sekarang menyeburkan minumanmu ke wajahku. Aish! Menjijikan!" Kesal Chanyeol, sambil menyeka mukanya dengan tangan. Beruntung ada Baekhyun yang baik hati yang mau membersihkan semburan naga milik Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa kau yakin akan memasukannya?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Aku yakin, lagi pula kita kekurangan orang. Club kita ini paling sedikit jika dibandingkan club yang lainnya. Bahkan mungkin jika Oh Willis, si pria bule itu masuk ke club kita, kemungkinan besar akan ada banyak yang ingin masuk ke club kita. Karena dia salah satu siswa populer." Terang Chanyeol.

 **BRAK!**

Luhan tidak suka mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang menggunakan Sehun sebagai daya tarik untuk mengumpulkan anggota. Apalagi jika anggota yang nantinya masuk kebanyakan wanita centil nan manja atau uke yang kurang belaian.

"Aku tidak suka dengan idemu itu Yeol! Kau tahu, club kita ini bukan club untuk orang yang penakut! LEBIH BAIK ANGGOTANYA SEDIKIT TAPI KONSISTEN, DIBANDINGKAN BANYAK TAPI MALAH JADI KACAU!" Luhan mengamuk, ia langsung bergegas pergi dari sana. Chanyeol shock, melihat kemurkaan Luhan didepan matanya. Luhan yang marah sangat mengerikan dibandingkan Luhan yang pendiam, irit bicara.

"Baek, ada apa dengan kakakmu? Dia sangat mengerikan." Ucap Chanyeol masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Yah... dia memang seperti itu jika sedang marah. Kau jangan kaget lagi. Mungkin ini belum seberapa. Dia belum mengeluarkan semua jurusnya." Balas Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan makannya. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol merinding. Ia membayangkan, jika Luhan marah akan sangat mengerikan bagai iblis jahat yang keluar dari neraka jahanam. " _Hih, ngeri."_ Batinnya.

Dilain pihak Luhan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Ia buka pintu atap gedung sekolah ini dengan kencang.

 **BRAK!**

Sehun yang sedang menikmati angin serta pemandangan dari atap gedung ini dikejutkan oleh suara bantingan pintu yang sangat kuat. Dilihatnya sosok penganantinnya datang dengan muka ditekuk, seakan-akan tengah kesal. Pria itu pun berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"OH SEHUN!"

Mendengar nada tinggi dari suara Luhan, ia menyergit. Ia sudah peringatkan Luhan untuk berkata lebih sopan kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini mereka adalah pasangan yang sah.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau datang dengan nada suara seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun lebih lembut.

"Kau, kau akan masuk ke club misteri milik kami, kenapa?!" Tanya Luhan tidak santai.

"Itu sudah jelaskan, jika aku ingin bersamamu." Balas Sehun.

 _ **Blusss...**_

Entah mengapa ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun membuatnya merona. Tatapan mata biasa yang diberikan oleh pria itu membuat sesuatu didalam jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mungkin jika didalam animasi, akan ada bunga-bunga bertebaran ditiup angin dan Sehun yang menatapnya sambil berdiri disana dengan tangan dimasukkan kekantung celana. Sedangkan ia berdiri dihadapan Sehun dengan bunga-bunga bertebaran dan angin menggoyang-goyangkan rambut mereka.

"Cih! Gombal!" Seketika ia membuang muka kesamping. Menyembunyikan rona pink di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Dan lagi aku adalah hantu Lu, aku bisa memantau sejauh mana kaumku bertindak." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Dipegangnya dagu pria mungil didepannya ini. Ditatapnya mata yang sangat ia sukai itu. Mata yang seolah-olah menghipnotisnya terus, seakan-akan menjeratnya untuk terus mencintai sosok ini. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya mendekat kemudian daging tanpa tulang itupun menyatu.

 _ **DEG!**_

Disisi lain, Luhan juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ia seakan-akan tersengat listrik kala bibir Sehun mencium bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi yang jelas ia menyukainya . Bibir Sehun sangat manis, bahkan sampai membakar tubuhnya sampai dimana pagutan yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi lumatan kasar, dan menuntut. Bagai saling memakan bibir masing-masing. Sampai dimana Luhan terbaring dibawah lantai dengan Sehun menindih tubuhnya. Deru nafas memburu keluar dari mulut Luhan, seakan dadanya kembang kempis menerima serangan Sehun dibibirnya tadi. Sedangkan Sehun diatasnya menatap Luhan dengan puja. Seakan-akan Luhan adalah segalanya baginya. Tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka saling menatap penuh puja satu sama lain. Keduanya menatap kedalam mata pasangan masing-masing, seakan-akan menelisik perasaan keduanya. Bahkan tanpa mereka sadari kedua jari mereka saling melilit, seakan-akan pas dijari mereka.

Tanpa mereka tahu jika sedari tadi ada sosok lain yang melihat mereka penuh rasa jijik dan muak.

"Cih, dasar menjijikan! Oh Sehun, tidak kusangka kau sudah sejauh ini dengan pria itu. Ckckckck..." Dan sosok itu pun tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa tahu jika sepasang kekasih tengah melanjutkan pagutan mereka.

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

 **Yehet! Aku update asap lagi sebelum aku menghilang lagi. #bercanda, digebuk masa. Hehehe...**

 **Btw, udah tahu kan siapa Yixing itu. Dan dia baik kok, gk jahat. Haduh, Nc-nya harus dicut dah. Hehehe... maafkan aku. #digebuk masa.**

 **Luhan aish... masih gengsi mengakui kalo dia, heem! Mulai ada rasa ama Sehun. Tapi ya.. mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu ia akan heem, sadar.**

 **Apakah cerita ini akan ada mpreg? Lihat aja kedepannya ya... hehehe... #nyengir.**

 **Oke, makasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan review, follow, favorit. Maafkan aku gak bisa membalas review kalian, review kalian aku baca tapi gak bisa membalasnya. #mewek T^T Mungkin masih eror. -_-"**

 **Maaf juga jika menemukan typo, bahasa acak kadul saya minta maaf. #Bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **Oke, see you next chap. Bye Pyong! ^^…**


	9. Chapter 9 White Ghost

**The Bible Of Voodoo.**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other. (Seiring bertambahnya chap, tokoh juga akan bertambah)**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Mistery-Horror-Supranatural.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC. Jangan membaca ini kala malam hari.**

 **NB: FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Ghost at School tapi alurnya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, namun ada bagian dimana aku mengambil dari anime tersebut, dan FFku ini pure milikku, dan tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Tambahan: saya tahu jika marga Luhan adalah Lu, tapi maaf demi kepentingan cerita ini saya ganti dengan Xi. Maafkan jika tidak suka. Dan saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk menyukai, membaca, review, follow, favorit ceritaku. Jika kalian suka dan menanggapi cerita ini dengan memberikan dukungan berupa Review, follow, favorit saya pribadi sangat-sangat berterimakasih. Tapi saya tekankan sekali lagi, saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk melakukan 3 diatas. Salam dari ku. ^^**

•

•

•

•

Kris sungguh tidak menduga, jika sang adik telah berbuat sejauh itu. Sang adik sudah terlalu jauh. Bahkan mata-mata yang ia kirim kedunia manusia melaporkan kepadanya jika adiknya itu telah melakukan perjanjian darah yang sangat dilarang. Yaitu mengikat dua jiwa serta darah antara manusia dan iblis menjadi satu.

Tao melaporkan padanya jika Sehun sang adik melakukan ritual itu digedung apartemen pada saat melawan hantu _Soma_.

Ia-lah yang membuka pintu dimensi tersebut. Tujuannya memang untuk menganggu manusia dan untuk memancing Luhan. Ia butuh kitab hantu itu, selama kitab hantu itu masih ada, rencananya akan gagal.

 **Flasback** **.**

Setelah sang adik telah pergi. Kris, pria dengan wajah tak kalah dinginnya dengan adiknya itu merasa geram. Pasalnya Sehun berani melawannya. Ia lalu menyuruh Tao masuk ke ruangannya. Pria ini menyuruh Tao untuk memanggil salah satu bawahannya untuk datang ke ruangan itu sekarang. Tao yang melihat sang master tampak tidak baik-baik saja menurut, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu diketuk — terdengar. Ia pun langsung mempersilahkan orang diluar sana untuk masuk.

"Tuan memanggil hamba?" Tanya orang itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Iya, aku menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke dunia manusia. Kau harus menyamar menjadi siswa disana. Pertama, aku mau, kau tidak menjadi siswa pindahan. Cuci otak mereka, agar seolah-olah kau itu siswa lama, setelah itu masuklah ke club misteri, dimana Luhan dan kawan-kawannya bergabung. Pantau terus mereka, dan laporkan apa yang mereka lakukan, khususnya Sehun adikku serta pria bernama Luhan. Kau mengerti Kim Jongdae." Perintah Kris sambil menatap pria bernama Kim Jongdae tajam, setelah itu meminum wine ditangan kanannya.

"Baik Tuan, tapi yang menjadi kendala adalah pangeran Sehun tuan. Pangeran memiliki kekuatan yang besar bahkan ia adalah darah murni. Jika aku ketahuan, bagaimana?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Betul juga. Adikku itu bukan lawan yang sembarangan. Jika seperti ini aku kesal padanya. Kau harus menghisap darah, dan mengambil jiwa para gadis perawan sekurang-kurangnya 2. Hisap mereka, ambil jiwa mereka. Darah dan jiwa mereka akan membungkus auramu. Aku jamin adikku akan terkecoh." Terang Kris sambil menyeringai. Ia pun berbalik menghadap jendela besar yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia kembali menyeringai seolah-olah apa yang ia rencanakan diotaknya akan berhasil.

 **Flasback Off.**

Kris menyeringai, sehabis mengingat kejadian dimana ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk mematai-matai Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang. Aku atau kau, karena aku sudah memasukan tikus dalam kelompok kalian. Khu-khu-khu..." _Smirk_ Kris sambil menenggak wine ditangannya.

•

•

•

•

Derit ranjang didalam kamar Luhan sebagai saksi bisu dua insan yang tengah melakukan pergumulan panas.

"Aaaaahhhh... ooohhhh... Sssshhhhun... aaaahhhh... faster... aaaaaahhhhh... ooooohhhh..." Desah Luhan kala sang alpha kembali membobol lubangnya. Walaupun pikirannya menolak sentuhan dan belaian yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya, tapi ia seakan tidak kuasa menolak nafsu dalam dirinya.

Dikamar ini keduanya mendesah hebat. Pergumulan panas seakan membakar jiwa mereka. Sehun yang dilanda nafsu dengan penuh semangat memaju-mundurkan miliknya di liang hangat sang pengantin. Tanpa ia sadari jika matanya berubah menjadi merah, bahkan mengeluarkan taring. Serta kuku jari runcingnya keluar. Luhan yang melihatnya seakan shock, tapi tidak bisa bicara lancar karena kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan pasangannya.

 _Hmmmpphhh..._

 _Hhmmmmpphh..._

 _Hmmmppphhh..._

Sehun menghisap, menjilat-jilat bibir dan lidah Luhan, bahkan ia mengigit bibir Luhan sampai pria itu mengeluarkan darah. Rasa anyir, amis dari darah yang keluar dari bibir Luhan membuatnya semakin bringas menggenjot Luhan. Luhan menggelinjang, bahkan meremas-remas punggung, pinggang bahkan pantat Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang diterimanya. Walaupun jujur ia meresakan sakit, dan perih kala Sehun merobek bibir dan lidahnya sampai ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tapi sensasi jilatan Sehun kala menghisap serta menjilat mulutnya begitu nikmat. Saliva Sehun yang dingin seakan obat bius baginya.

"Aarrrgggghhhhh... aaahhhhh..." Luhan mendesah dan berteriak kala Sehun malah menancapkan taringnya yang panjang dan runcing ke lehernya, rasa panas, perih, sakit dilehernya membuatnya berteriak bahkan ia sampai mencakar punggung putih Sehun. Sehun tidak merasakan sakit, kala Luhan mencakarnya. Baginya cakaran Luhan tidak sakit untuknya.

Dan seketika itu juga Sehun menghisap darah Luhan, Luhan merasakan sensasi nikmat kala Sehun menghisap darahnya. Saliva dan darah yang bercampur dilehernya, sama seperti yang tadi ia rasakan didalam mulutnya. Ditambah genjotan Sehun dilubang bawahnya membuatnya ia melayang sampai ia meledakan spermanya mengenai tubuh pemiliknya. Sehun belum melepaskan orgasmenya. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya, kali ini ia memunggungi Sehun. Sensasi plintiran saat Sehun merubah posisinya membuatnya horny kembali. Sehun kembali menyodok, membobol, memaju-mundurkan miliknya dengan kencang, kuat, penuh nafsu. Luhan pun mendesah kencang, dan panjang.

"Aaaahhhhh... uuuggghhh... ooohhh... yeahh ... begitu Sehun aaaahhhh ... aaahh ... uugghhh... aaaarrrrgggghhhh... ooohhhhh... aaarrrhhh... aaahhh... uuugggghhhh..."

Kembali Luhan mendesah dan berteriak kala Sehun mencakar punggung mulusnya. Darah mengalir keluar dari punggung putihnya. Sehun kembali menghisap, menjilat, sampai darah itu berhenti mengalir. Beruntung Sehun memasang _kekai_ dikamar Luhan sehingga suara desahan bahkan teriakan mereka tidak terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Sehun... aaaahhhhh... a-aku... mau... keluar... aaakkkhhh..." Teriak Luhan kala ia sudah diubun-ubun.

Sehun tidak mengizinkan Luhan keluar terlebih dahulu, ia ingin mereka keluar bersamaan. Dengan terpaksa, ia menutup saluran mani pasangan-nya. Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun. Tapi pria itu tidak menanggapi. Ia berkata, "Bersama-sama Lu..." Luhan menanggapi dengan kesal. "Cepatlah! A-aku... aaahhhh... uugghh... su-dah... aaakkkhhhh... lelah... Sehun..." Dan pada hitungan ke tiga mereka meledak bersamaan.

"Aaaakkkkkhhhhh... ooohhhhhhh... aaaahhhh...

"Ssssshhhhh..."

Luhan berteriak dan mendesah, kala Sehun kembali menyemburkan spermanya kedalam miliknya. Sperma yang dikeluarkan Sehun terasa dingin didalamnnya. Bagai menyentuh permukaan es yang sangat tipis, sensasi yang diberikan luar biasa nikmat. Luhan melolong, bahkan tubuhnya membusur keatas kala posisinya sudah dibalik lagi oleh Sehun. Pelepasan yang luar biasa baginya. Ia pandangi wajah tampan pemiliknya ini. Rambut blonde, kulit putih, mata berwarna merah, gigi taring yang runcing terdapat bekas darah tertinggal dimulutnya. Dengan penuh puja, Luhan mencium bibir itu, menyeka darah dimulut Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kearah pengantinnya, ia lalu kembali memagut bibir itu lagi, kali ini dengan lembut tanpa nafsu hanya perasaan kasih sayang semata. Bahkan ia sudah kembali kesosok Sehun yang seperti manusia bukan lagi sosok iblis, seperti _vampire_ yang mengerikan. Bahkan luka-luka yang tadi ia berikan kepada Luhan telah menutup. Kulit Luhan kambali mulus, seperti sedia kala.

•

•

•

•

Chanyeol mengesahkan Sehun sebagai anggota club misteri yang baru. Dan benar saja apa yang diprediksi Chanyeol jika banyak sekali yang ingin masuk kedalam club mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para wanita.

Jujur saja Luhan kesal kepada anggota baru yang rata-rata para gadis. Jujur, ia tidak suka jika melihat Sehun didekati oleh mereka. Bahkan tampaknya, jika dilihat Sehun tampak baik-baik saja didekati oleh mereka. Bahkan sampai memasang senyuman manis kearah mereka. Tanpa sadar Luhan mematahkan pulpen di tangannya.

 _"Klek!"_

Jujur ia sangat kesal pada tingkah Sehun yang tebar pesona kepada mereka. Luhan yang kesal pada akhirnya pergi dari sana. Tanpa tahu jika Sehun tengah melihat kearahnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Luhan berdiri diatap gedung sekolah, ia mengumpat, memaki jika Sehun itu brengsek! Ia berpikir jika Sehun hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja untuk pemuas nafsu semata.

"Ini, kulihat kau sedang kesal ada apa? Akhir-akhir jika kulihat moodmu tidak stabil, ada apa?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba membawakannya minuman isotonic untuknya.

"Entahlah, sejak kepindahan murid baru bernama Willis itu, aku jadi kesal. Bahkan club misteri jadi club ajang perkumpulan siswa genit dan ganjen. Jujur aku tidak suka dengan pria itu." Ungkap Luhan.

"Iya, aku juga sama. Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku hanya takut jika dia merebut seseorang yang aku sukai." Ujar Kai, tanpa menatap kearah Luhan. Pria ini berkata sambil menerawang ke langit.

"Kau menyukai seseorang, siapa dia? Katakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menyatukan mereka." Balas Luhan tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh Kai kepadanya.

"Hms... orangnya?" Kai menoleh kearah Luhan, ia tatap wajah Luhan lekat. Luhan menatap kearah Kai bingung. " _Mengapa Kai menatapku seperti itu?"_ Batinnya.

"Orangnya sangat cantik, bahkan memiliki mata yang indah. Jika tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan dia sosok yang dewasa, pengertian dan bahkan sangat sayang kepada kawan-kawan serta keluarganya, terutama sang adik.

 _ **DEG!**_

Luhan tidak bodoh, diskripsi Kai tentang sosok itu entah mengapa menjurus kepadanya. "Hentikan Kai." Potong Luhan. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa jika ini salah. Kai tidak boleh mencintainya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan... jika aku..."

"CUKUP HENTIKAN!" Luhan menyela ucapan Kai kembali, kali ini lebih tegas.

"Lu... aku... aku..."

"Jangan Kai! Kau tidak boleh memiliki rasa itu kepadaku! Jangan katakan itu!" Hardik Luhan lagi.

Kai tidak peduli dan ia dengan lantang mengatakannya.

"XI LUHAN AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Ucapnya lantang.

Luhan tercekat kala Kai mengatakan itu kepadanya. Luhan tidak membalas ucapan Kai. Ia malah akan pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri di gedung ini. Tapi seketika itu, lengannya di tarik oleh Kai. Kai memojokan tubuhnya ke dinding. Pria itu seakan tidak terima dengan penolakan yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Luhan memberontak, tapi tenaganya tidak sebesar pemuda ini. bahkan kala Kai berusaha ingin menciumnya. Ia seakan pasrah, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Sehun.

 **"BUG!"**

Sebuah tinju melayang kepipi Kai. Luhan terkejut kala Sehun datang menyelamatkan-nya.

Kai terjatuh kala menerima bogeman manis di pipinya. Sehun marah melihat jika pria pesek, berkulit sedikit gelap ini mau menyentuh miliknya. Sehun tanpa ampun menghajar pemuda ini. Luhan merasa iba dengan Kai. Bagaimanapun juga Kai adalah kawannya. Jika Sehun terus memukuli Kai bisa-bisa pria itu mati.

"HENTIKAN OH WILLIS JANGAN PUKUL DIA LAGI! IA BISA MATI!" Teriak Luhan kencang.

"Dia bahkan mau melecehkanmu Lu, bagaimana aku bisa diam!" Balas Sehun mendesis marah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. cukup, hentikan. Dia bisa mati... kumohon." Luhan berusaha menurunkan emosi Sehun.

"Cih!" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman kerah baju Kai. Ia pun dengan kesal meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Luhan yang melihat Sehun pergi merasa tertohok. Ia melihat jika pria itu marah kepadanya. Tapi disatu sisi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kai dalam keadaan babak belur seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kai?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kai bangun tapi langkahnya terseok-seok bahkan ia akan terjatuh. Melihat Kai seperti itu, Luhan tidak tega kepada pria ini. Dengan baik hatinya ia memapah Kai menuju ruang kesehatan. Tapi belum sampai disana, ia melihat Kyungsoo melintas. Dengan _Pede_ -Nya ia memanggil Kyungsoo untuk membawa Kai menuju ruang kesehatan karena ia masih ada urusan yang lain. Kyungsoo, pria ini bingung dan juga cemas. Pasalnya ia melihat Kai babak belur. _Apakah mereka baru saja melawan hantu?_ Batin-nya. Tapi ia tidak menolak mengantarkan Kai keruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo memapah Kai dengan hati-hati, jujur ia sangat senang jika dekat-dekat dengan pria ini. Sampai di ruang kesehatan ia mendudukan Kai diatas ranjang. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kai? Mengapa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Pria itu berkata sambil mengambil kotak obat didalam kabinet.

"Aku berkelahi." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Berkelahi dengan siapa? Dan kenapa bisa sampai berkelahi?"

 _Hening_.

Kai diam. Ia bingung, haruskah ia menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang baru saja ia alami ini? Sebenarnya ia-lah yang salah. Karena tidak terima akan penolakan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan tidak mengatakannya langsung, namun melihat dari bahasa non verbal yang pria itu berikan, ia sudah tahu jawabannya jika pria itu menolaknya. Bahkan Luhan tidak mengantarnya sampai keruang kesehatan. Ia tidak tahu ada hubungan apa Luhan dengan murid baru itu, tapi ia merasakan jika Luhan dengan pria itu nampak dekat. Dan yang membuatnya masih bertanya-tanya adalah soal cincin dijari manis keduanya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok — Xiumin ternyata memang benar. Jika kedua cincin mereka sama tapi beda warna. Ia juga mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, jika Luhan lama memiliki cincin tersebut, jauh hari saat ia pindah kesini.

 _ **Deg!**_

 _"Apakah sebelumnya mereka sudah saling mengenal? Dan mengapa Luhan tidak manyukai Oh Willis? Dan mengapa pula mereka memiliki cincin yang sama? Apakah jangan-jangan..."_ Banyak asumsi-asumsi bermunculan dikepalanya. Tapi itu semua baru dugaan semata. Ia belum menemukan bukti yang kuat. Hubungan seperti apa yang mereka jalani? Ia harus memastikannya dengan jelas.

•

•

•

•

Luhan berlari menyusuri koridor hanya untuk menemukan Sehun. Tapi celakanya, setelah letih berlari ia tidak menemukan pria itu.

"Hah... hah... hah... kemana Sehun... Oh Sehun, kumohon dimana kau..." monolog Luhan menetralkan deru nafasnya yang lelah sehabis berlari menyusuri bangunan sekolah ini.

 _ **Deg!**_

Sampai ia merasakan jika Sehun ada di gedung sekolah lama. Dengan terpaksa ia berlari menuju gedung sekolah lama yang notabenya berhantu.

•

Sehun seakan dikianati, ia marah akan kejadian dimana Luhannya akan dicium oleh pria bernama Kai. Ia melihat jika Luhan pasrah dibawah kungkungan Kai. Sehun melemparkan barang yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuhnya keluar cakra hitam dan merah membalut tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin membesar, bahkan sampai menimbulkan keretakan di ruangan itu. Mata Sehun berubah warna menjadi merah, bahkan rambutnya semakin panjang, berwarna blonde. Taringnya yang tajam keluar ditambah kuku jari kaki dan tangannya memanjang nan runcing, seakan-akan hendak mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

Luhan semakin mendekat kearah gedung sekolah lama. Ia dapat merasakan jika ada aura jahat nan pekat yang menyelimuti bangunan tua ini.

 _ **DEG!**_

Yixing merasakan disekitar sini ada aliran energi yang kuat, bahkan energi ini tergolong energi yang membahayakan serta menakutkan para manusia. Dengan segera ia berlari mencari dimana letak energi menakutkan itu berasal.

Mata Yixing membola kala melihat pusat energinya berasal dari gedung sekolah lama. "Sial! AMANOJAKU! _Shit!"_ Umpat Yixing. Yixing lalu merubah wujudnya, ia membacakan mantra setelah itu cahaya putih keluar dari tubuhnya, cahaya itu seakan membungkus tubuhnya, dan terakhir ada sebilah pedang ditangan kanannya, pedang yang bagus dengan gagang berwarna putuh dan juga emas. Serta ukiran-ukiran antik di pinggiran pedang itu sendiri. Rupa Yixing kali ini berubah, ia memakai jubah seperti kerajaan zaman dulu. (Kerajaan Tiongkok) Rambutnya tetap pendek. Bola mata yang tadinya hitam, berubah menjadi biru dan terdapat lambang kepala pegasus dikeningnya.

Setelah ia berubah, ia lalu menghilang dari sana. Tanpa ia sadari, jika perubahan wujudnya dilihat oleh seseorang. "Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada master. Tuanku pasti akan senang. Khu-khu-khu... Si _white ghost_ telah kembali." Monolog sosok itu, sambil menyeringai setan.

•

•

Luhan berjalan mendekat, dampak yang ia rasakan dari aliran energi ini sangat kuat. Berkali-kali ia terdorong mundur, seakan-akan ia tidak boleh mendekat ke bangunan ini. Jujur Luhan sedih, ia tidak ingin jika Sehun-nya kembali menjadi sosok mengerikan seperti dulu lagi. Ia ingin melihat Sehun yang sekarang. Sehun yang selalu jail padanya. Sehun yang suka menggombal dan mesum padanya. Sehun yang setiap malam memanjakan-nya dengan belaian sensual sampai tubuhnya panas akan sensasi yang pria itu berikan. Sehun yang, yang ia cintai. Iya, dirinya baru sadar. Jika ia mencintai sosok Sehun. Ia hanya cemburu dengan perlakuan Sehun kepada gadis-gadis ganjen tadi. Ia marah, tak ingin jika Sehun didekati oleh oranglain. Dengan tekad yang kuat ia harus menolong Sehun. Membebaskan Sehun dari angkara murka.

 _ **Greb!**_

 _ **Hap!**_

Luhan terkejut, kala seseorang mengangkatnya lalu membawanya terbang. _"Terbang!"_ Batinnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku adalah Yixing, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku sama seperti Sehun. Aku bukan dari dunia ini. Aku adalah roh penjaga kitab para hantu milik keluargamu. Aku bangkit karena hantu-hantu jahat itu muncul. Lu, saat ini Sehun sang Amanojaku sedang marah. Dan saat ini ia tengah mengubah wujudnya menjadi Iblis setan merah. Sehun sang Amanojaku adalah iblis setan merah. Ia termasuk iblis kelas atas, bahkan dia tergolong darah murni, bangsawan. Hanya kau yang dapat menenangkannya. Pakai cincin ikatan kalian untuk membuatnya tenang kembali." Terang Yixing panjang lebar.

"Tapi Yixing, aku tidak tahu mantranya? Bahkan dibuku hantupun tidak ada."

"Aku tahu memang tidak ada. Tapi kau tahu cara menenangkan-nya Luhan. Pakai kekuatanmu serta hatimu, aku yakin, sangat yakin. Kau mampu menjinakannya." Ujar Yixing yakin. "Bersiap-siaplah Lu, kita akan turun." Lanjutnya.

 _ **BLENG!**_

Mereka turun dari atas dengan sangat cepat bagai pesawat jet yang menghantam bangunan bahkan sampai membuat liang yang besar ditengah bangunan. Sehun melihat kedatangan mereka menatap sengit.

Yixing melepaskan Luhan dari gendongannya. Ia menatap Sehun tajam. "Khu-khu-khu... si _white ghost_ telah muncul. Tidak kusangka kau bagian dari mereka Zhang Yixing. Kupikir bangsaku sudah menghabisi kaum kalian. Kau salah satu _white ghost_ yang tersisa." Sindir Sehun tajam.

"Cih! Itu maumu Amanojaku. Kau tidak mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang. Dan kalian tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Kami kesini, hanya untuk menyadarkanmu. Jika kau masih seperti ini dengan terpaksa pedang dari surga ini akan menebasmu."

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Sehun tertawa kala mendengar perkataan Yixing, pedang dari surga katanya? Jika dilihat memang benar. Pedang itu, salah satu pedang dari malaikat agung — _Mikael_. Malaikat yang bertugas untuk membinasakan kaum seperti dirinya. Jika kau tidak dapat mengembalikan dirimu seperti semula, maka aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancam Yixing. Sehun menatap mereka muak. Ia melihat disamping Yixing berdiri sosok Luhan. Pria itu memandangnya pilu.

"S-Sehun... kumohon, jangan lakukan ini... aku mohon, kembalilah seperti semula. Jangan kau lakukan ini... hiks!" Tanpa Luhan sadari, Luhan menangis. Airmatanya mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya. Sampai dimana setetes liquid mengenai cincinnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah cincin keluarlah cahaya putih yang sangat terang, melihat cincinnya bercahaya ia langsung mengarahkan-nya kepada Sehun. Sehun bahkan juga terkejut kala cincinnya juga mengeluarkan cahaya. Seakan hitam dan putih menjadi satu. Tubuh keduanya semakin lama semakin mendekat, seakan-akan disatukan oleh gaya magnet dari medan cincin tersebut. Sampai dimana keduanya benar-benar mendekat dan Luhan melihat jika wujud Sehun seperti semalam. Sosoknya seperti _vampire_ dalam film yang pernah ia lihat.

 _ **Greb!**_

Luhan langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun. Ia tidak takut pada sosok mengerikan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya-lah menenangkan Sehun sang pemiliknya dari penghancuran dunia serta rasa marah dan cemburu yang pria itu rasakan.

"Aku mohon kau jangan marah lagi... aku tidak menerimanya Sehun. Aku menolak Kai, bahkan aku sampai meninggalkan Kai hanya untuk menyusulmu kesini. Hentikan ini samua, bukankah kau ingin menjagaku... kau sudah berjanji padaku." Terang Luhan didalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun merasa tersentuh kembali. Ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Perlahan-lahan wujudnya yang seperti _vampire_ bahkan aura yang tadinya mengerikan hampir menutupi semua bangunan gedung sekolah lama berangsur-angsur menghilang dan kini menjadi Sehun yang biasanya. Sehun yang seperti manusia.

Dilain tempat, Yixing melihat dua sejoli ini tersenyum tipis. Ia lega, pada akhirnya Sehun telah kembali menjadi sosok yang tidak mengerikan lagi.

•

•

•

•

Kris terkejut mendengar kabar dari Jongdae jika _White Ghost_ masih ada. "APA! Kau tidak salah melihatnya kan?!" Selidik Kris.

"Aku yakin Master, jika _White Ghost_ masih ada. Memang benar sejak pemerintahan Raja Iblis Daminaz, _White_ _Ghost_ diburu habis-habisan karena melakukan kudeta. Mereka pro pada manusia. Mereka ingin membentuk suatu negara dimana kita tidak lagi mengganggu kaum manusia. Tapi Itu tidaklah mungkin, karena kita adalah iblis, hantu, setan yang suka menggangu manusia. Dan karena itulah Raja Daminaz marah, beliau menangkap mereka bahkan membunuh semua kelompok _White_ _Ghost_."

"Ia, aku juga mendengarnya, mereka menamai dirinya adalah _White_ _Ghost_ , hantu putih yang tidak ingin mencelakai para manusia. Bahkan mereka beralih profesi menjadi pelindung bagi manusia. Cih! Menggelikan sekali. Tapi ada mitos, jika ada salah satu _White Ghost_ yang memiliki pedang _Mikael_. Malaikat itulah yang memberikannya langsung kepada salah satu _White Ghost_. Cih! Kenapa masalah kita makin rumit. Arrggh...!" Kesal Kris bahkan lagi-lagi gelas berisikan wine ditangannya pecah.

"Master! Tanganmu terluka."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ini iblis, aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri bahkan luka sekecil ini, kecil untuk-ku. Kau jangan kuatir." Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris jika dalam sekejap luka-lukanya menutup kembali. Kris seakan penarasan dengan sosok _White_ _Ghost_ ini. Ia merasa jika lawannya kali ini bukanlah lawan yang sembarangan.

"Tugasmu adalah mencari tahu, siapa _White Ghost_ dan jangan lupa selalu pantau terus mereka." _Smirk_ Kris.

Dilain pihak, Tao mendengar semua pembicaraan Kris dengan Jongdae. Tidak ia duga, ternyata _White Ghost_ masih ada. Tao aslinya kesini ingin melapor jika Sehun sempat melakukan perlawanan kepada manusia. Tapi tampaknya gagal. Dan ia memutuskan biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya semata, jika adik dari masternya itu bisa dipancing dengan Luhan. Tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya, ia lalu kembali menghilang dari pintu kamar sang master.

•

•

•

•

Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Yixing, jika pria ini adalah hantu. Yixing bukan lah manusia, tapi jika pria ini baik, kenapa tidak. Yixing mengatakan kepadanya jika ia adalah penjaga dirinya dan Baekhyun. Selama mereka - para hantu jahat masih meraja lela, ia belum bisa pergi dari dunia ini.

"Yixing, aku mau bertanya kepadamu." Ujar Luhan. Kali ini mereka berdua sedang duduk dibawah pohon, dan Sehun sang _heem_ , suaminya tengah diajak Chanyeol memperkenalkan club misteri mereka. Ya... mungkin itu bagus untuk Sehun dalam bergaul dengan manusia.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Yixing menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Apakah jika aku telah menyegel mereka, misalnya jika para hantu jahat sudah tidak ada. Apakah kau dan juga Sehun akan hilang?" Tanya Luhan. Pria ini diam, pertanyaan Luhan sulit untuk ia katakan.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah balik bertanya.

"Karena kata kakek bilang, jika dulu-dulunya seperti itu. Menghilang jika para hantu sudah disegel. Bahkan kakekku sampai kaget kala aku mendapatkan kitab ini. Karena kakekku bilang, kitab ini sangat misterius? Seakan-akan muncul dan menghilang begitu saja, bahkan kakek juga mengatakan, setelah mama menyegel semua hantu-hantu itu, kitab ini lenyap begitu saja. Semua orang tidak ada yang tahu dimana kitab ini berada. Apakah mamaku menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Memang benar, jika kitab ini tidak hilang. Yoona memang menyembunyikannya. Dan disembunyikan dimana itu rahasia kami berdua. Kelak kau akan tahu sendiri. Mengenai Sehun, pria itu akan menghilang atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Karena dulu-dulunya Sehun juga tertidur. Ia turut serta disegel." Jawab Yixing.

"Begitu ya... terimakasih atas penjelasannya." Balas Luhan.

Luhan seakan merasa takut, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Ucapan Yixing tadi membuatnya merasa takut. Memang betul, jika dulu-dulunya Sehun turut disegel. Tapi apakah ia harus menyegel Sehun kembali, jika ingin kedamaian tercipta di dunia manusia?Jawabannya tidak! Ia tidak bisa menyegel Sehun. Bahkan sekarang mereka telah memiliki satu sama lain.

Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya keatap gedung sekolah ini. Dibukanya pintu atap, hembusan angin langsung menerpa tubuhnya. Semilir angin yang sejuk membuatnya nyaman. Sejurus kemudian, kedua bola matanya melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di tengah sana, sambil memejamkan mata, seraya merasakan semilir angin menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya.

Iya, dialah Sehun. Sosok yang membuatnya cemas setengah mati karena sempat membuat jantungnya lepas. Dengan langkah pasti ia berlari menerjang tubuh Sehun. Seakan-akan jika ia tidak lakukan ini ia akan kehilangan sosok itu selamanya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Disisi lain pria itu terkejut dengan aksi Luhan yang menerjang tubuhnya. Bahkan ini yang kedua untuknya mendepatkan pelukan dari Luhan. Sebenarnya ia senang mendapatkan perlakuan yang manis dari pria ini.

"Sehun berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Meninggalkanmu, yang ada kau yang akan meninggalkanku Lu." Balas Sehun.

"Tidak, tapi kau!" Balas Luhan tidak terima.

"Apa dasarku untuk meninggalmu Lu... selama ini aku selalu ditinggalkan." Jawab Sehun menatap nanar. Luhan melihat sorot mata nanar dibola mata Sehun. Walaupun ia tahu jika Sehun tidak melihat kearahnya, melainkan menerawang keatas langit, bahkan ada nada kesedihan didalam nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati sambil mendongak kearah Sehun.

"Karena kita berbeda Lu... aku iblis sedangkan kau manusia. Bahkan apakah kau mencintaiku Lu?"

Luhan bungkam. Cinta? Kata itu seakan sulit untuk ia utarakan. Apakah ia mencintai Sehun? Tapi jika bukan cinta lalu apa? Mengapa ia merasa cemas kala Sehun merubah wujudnya dan memiliki pikiran jika suatu saat Sehun pergi dari hidupnya, ditambah ia merasa cemburu jika Sehun dekat dengan orang lain. Apakah itu disebut cinta?

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya Lu. Sudah jelas, jika kaulah yang akan..."

 _ **"Hmmpphh..."**_

Belum sempat Sehun mengatakan-nya, Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Sehun benar-benar terkejut dengan aksi Luhan yang baginya amat berani ini. Biasanya ia yang memulai terlebih dahulu tapi kini Luhan-lah yang memulainya. Walaupun terkesan malu-malu tapi Sehun tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Luhan bahkan sampai jinjit, untuk menyamai tinggi badan Sehun yang menjulang.

Luhan menjilat permukaan bibir Sehun meminta akses masuk ke liang hangat mulut pria ini. Jujur Sehun tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Luhan dapat melakukannya. Dan karena itulah ia merubah posisinya, ia lah yang mengusai permainan. Dengan brutal dan rakus ia melahap mulut Luhan. Luhan tidak mau kalah, ia juga membalas pagutan demi pagutan yang Sehun berikan. Lidah keduanya saling melilit, mengoral satu sama lain. Saliva turun mengenai dagu lalu turun ke leher Luhan, tanpa ragu Sehun menjilat saliva dari Leher menuju ke atas. Luhan kembali mendesah pelan.

Luhan mendorong Sehun, Sehun menyergit kala Luhan mendorong tubuhnya. "Apa dengan ini kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Bagaimana ya..." Goda Sehun, pose berpikir. Seketika Luhan memasang wajah kesal. "JADI KAU MASIH MERAGUKANKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU! DAN TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU!" Amuk Luhan, ia bahkan akan meninggalkan Sehun tapi pria itu malah mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Aku percaya padamu Lu... kau mencintaiku sekarang. Aku pun juga sama. _Saranghae_." CUP! Debaran jantung Luhan semakin berdetak kencang. Ungkapan kalimat cinta yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya membuatnya terbang.

Sehun perlahan-lahan membalik tubuh Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya. Ia pandangi wajah merona Luhan. Bahkan tak terasa sudah senja, dengan kata lain mereka membolos dijam pelajaran.

Kembali mereka menyatukan ciuman panas yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dengan latar awan senja sebagai saksi bisu jika kedua insan berbeda dimensi ini saling mencintai.

 _ **Plok!**_

Bunyi kecipak bibir yang terlepas ditambah nafas yang memburu dari Luhan mengakhiri adegan _kissing_ mereka. "Apakah kau mau melanjutkannya diranjang panas kita Lu..." Ujar Sehun sensual. Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan seringaian. "Aku rasa itu pilihan yang tidak buruk Sehunah..." Bisik Luhan tak kalah erotis.

Sehun ber _smirik_ ria, setelah itu keduanya menghilang dari atap gedung melanjutkan adegan panas yang tertunda.

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**.

 **Aigoo... aku merasa semakin kesini semakin gaje. #mewek! T^T**

 **Yang minta adegan NC udah aku kasih. Hehehehe... maafkan jika adegan NC-nya yang terakhir aku cut. #Digebuk masa.**

 **Wah, ada tambahan orang lagi nih. Hehehe... jangan marah ya... yang biasin Jongdae. Disini dia jadi kaki tangan Kris. Dan maaf juga jika biasnya Kris a.k.a Wu yi fan jika Yifan selalu aku nistain di ffku. Habis mukanya yang datar seperti angry bird itu cocok jadi antagonis. #digebuk penggemarnya Yifan.**

 **Soal M-preg masih aku pertimbangkan. Gak tahu bakalan keluar apa kagak. Lihat sikon lah... masa ia pas lagi perang besar Luhan hamil. Bisa keguguran dah janinnya. Jadi lihat Sikon aja dah. Jika kalian ada ide silahkan PM aja. Aku juga menerima Ide loh. #alesen, padalah aslinya potek. #nyengir. #Tampang watados.**

 **Dan yang nebak jika itu Kris betul sekali. #dicipok Kris satu-satu. ^^**

 **Aigoo... senang banget ane Luhan di Korea, mini albumnya keluar dan ini hadiah untuk kalian karena hatiku berbunga-bunga. ^^ Aku yakin, kalian para Hhs, Hhhs juga sama sepertiku. Hehehe... #Tebar lope-lope dari HunHan.**

 **Oke, selesai dah cuap-cuapku. Makasih banget untuk yang selalu dukung ff ini baik yang review, follow, favorit. Saranghae... #Dicipok HunHan satu-satu.**

 **Untuk sider juga makasih banyak. Ya setidaknya kalian sudah berkenan mampir. #nyengir.**

 **Dan maafkan ane, jika kalian banyak menemukan typo, bahasa yang acak kadul, saya minta maaf. #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **Oke see you next chap. Bye Pyong!^^…**

 **Tebar Kiss from HunHan. Lope-lope ^o^**


	10. Chapter 10 Zizone

**The Bible Of Voodoo.**

 **Pair: HunHan.**

 **Main Cast: Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other. (Seiring bertambahnya chap, tokoh juga akan bertambah)**

 **This is BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Mistery-Horror-Supranatural.**

 **Ret: M**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Bhs tidak baku, cerita gaje, OOC. Jangan membaca ini kala malam hari.**

 **NB: FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Ghost at School tapi alurnya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, namun ada bagian dimana aku mengambil dari anime tersebut, dan FFku ini pure milikku, dan tokoh-tokoh yang ada disini milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Tambahan: saya tahu jika marga Luhan adalah Lu, tapi maaf demi kepentingan cerita ini saya ganti dengan Xi. Maafkan jika tidak suka. Dan saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk menyukai, membaca, review, follow, favorit ceritaku. Jika kalian suka dan menanggapi cerita ini dengan memberikan dukungan berupa Review, follow, favorit saya pribadi sangat-sangat berterimakasih. Tapi saya tekankan sekali lagi, saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk melakukan 3 diatas. Salam dari ku. ^^**

•

•

•

•

Luhan terbangun kala sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui celah kecil jendelanya. Dilihatnya sosok tampan yang saat ini menindihnya layaknya guling. Bahkan ia merasakan jika liangnya masih penuh. Tampaknya Sehun lupa, atau pria ini kelelahan sampai tidak melepaskan miliknya dari lubangnya. Luhan akan melepaskan diri dari Sehun tapi seketika pria ini terbangun. "Tetaplah seperti ini Lu... hms... nampaknya milikku eraksi lagi... bagaimana jika pagi ini kita tidak usah sekolah Lu... aku ingin bermain denganmu..." Pinta Sehun manja. Luhan mendelik, tapi ia merasakan jika milik Sehun membesar. Oh tidak, jika ia tidak masuk, ia tidak akan mendapatkan nilai, karena hari ini ada ulangan harian.

"Tidak Sehun, nanti malam saja ya ... hari ini ada ulangan harian. Ditambah semalam kan, kita sudah melakukan permainan yang panas sampai-sampai pungggungku rasanya pegal semua." Jawab Luhan sambil membelai wajah Sehun. Sehun _manyun_ , ia tidak suka dengan penolakan Luhan. Tapi ia tau diri dan pada akhirnya ia melepas alat vitalnya yang sudah kepalang _horny_ , alhasil ia bermain solo dikamar mandi tapi nanti malam ia akan menagih janji pada pria itu untuk memanjakan miliknya. Sungguh nafsunya sangat besar jika berdekatan dengan Luhan.

 **~oOo~**

Luhan dan Baekhyun saat ini mereka tengah berada dimeja makan menikmati sarapan dengan segelas susu stroberry dan roti bakar rasa bluberry. Keduanya makan dengan khitmad, tidak ada dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku sudah selesai Baek. Cepatlah kau habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat." Ujar Luhan kala telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

" _Ne hyung_." Balas Baekhyun. Dan dia dengan segera menghabiskan sarapan-nya. Setelah semuanya habis, ia pun bergegas keluar menyusul Luhan, tidak ketinggalan tas di punggung ia bawa.

Diperjalanan Baekhyun merasa Luhan sedikit aneh. Akhir-akhir ini sang kakak suka menghilang di kelas. Jarang mengikuti pelajaran. Semua itu ia dengar dari Xiumin teman sekelas _hyung_ -nya. Bahkan murid baru yang bernama Oh Willlis juga suka membolos dijam pelajaran.

" _Hyung_ , apa _hyung_ suka membolos dijam pelajaran?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kata siapa kau." Balas Luhan langsung menoleh kearah sang adik.

"Xiumin _hyung,_ kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau sering membolos dijam pelajaran. Bahkan siswa baru yang bernama Oh Willis itu juga. Mengapa kau membolos _hyung_ , apakah pada saat itu ada hantu jahat yang mengusik kita?" Tanya-nya lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bebas saja. Aku membolos hanya ingin merasakan hidup. Jujur aku bosan dengan hidupku yang sekarang." Balas Luhan sambil menerawang kedepan.

" _Wae hyung._ Bukankah kau selama ini teratur? Kau itu orang yang disiplin." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Karena itulah, aku bosan. Aku bosan dengan hal-hal yang teratur. Aku sebenarnya iri padamu Baek, sejak dulu kau lebih dekat dengan mama. Hidupmu seakan bebas, bahkan kau dibebaskan dari tugas dan tanggungjawab sebagai keluarga Xi. _Baba_ selalu menekan-kan padaku, jika aku adalah tolak ukur keberhasilan keluarga ini. Karena aku anak pertama, bahkan kelak aku yang akan menggantikan _baba_. Kau tahu Baek, aku tidak begitu menyukai bisnis. Tapi semua itu harus kulakukan, karena apa? Banyak hidup yang harus aku genggam. Jika kelak aku menolak, para karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan _baba_ akan jadi pengangguran. Tindak kejahatan akan semakin banyak. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Dan semua itu ada dipundakku. Aku lah yang akan menanggung semuanya." Terang Luhan panjang lebar.

"Tapi _hyung_ , ini kan hidupmu _hyung_. Kau bisa memilih hidupmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa memilih, anak sulung dari keluarga Xi tidak bisa memilih takdirnya. Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat menuju Sekolah. Aku tidak mau terlambat." Ajak Luhan menarik tangan adiknya agar cepat menuju sekolah mereka.

 **~oOo~**

Sejak Sehun jadi anggota club banyak yang bergabung ke club misteri. Bahkan pria bernama Kim Jongdae, selaku anggota OSIS ikut bergabung. Disisi lain Yixing merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan pria bernama Kim Jongdae itu.

"Hai Lu, aku sarankan kau untuk berhati-hati kepada anggota baru. Terutama pria bernama Kim Jongdae. Aku merasa jika dia bukan pria yang baik." Bisiknya ditelinga Luhan.

"Hem, aku juga berpikir begitu. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka padanya. Bahkan dengan wanita itu, wanita bernama Irene. Aku lihat ia berusaha mendekati Sehun." Bisik Luhan.

"Hehehe... kau ternyata sudah memiliki rasa kepada Iblis itu.. ya selama ia tidak melukaimu aku sih _fine-fine_ saja." Ujar Yixing santai.

"Diam, jangan menggodaku." Saut Luhan merasa malu, pasalnya Yixing tengah menggodanya.

•

Ternyata, di sekolah mereka tengah ada kehebohan jika ada dua orang siswi dinyatakan hilang, dan sudah beberapa hari tidak ditemukan. Para polisi tengah mencari dua siswi tersebut. Luhan dan kawan-kawannya mendengar, jika dua siswi itu bernama Shin Mijin, dan Go Hye Min. Dua siswi yang mereke tahu kutu buku, serta introvert. Penampilan kedua siswi yang hilang tersebut tergolong biasa.

•

"Bapak hanya ingin mengatakan kepada kalian. Jika akan pulang, jangan pulang sendiri. Karena saat ini banyak aksi kejahatan yang menyerang kaum remaja seperti kalian. Apalagi kita tinggal didesa, tidak sepadat dan seramai kota. Jangan percaya pada orang asing. Hendaknya kalian langsung pulang kerumah, jangan mampir-mampir kemana-mana." Kata Guru Choi menyarankan kepada mereka.

Banyak dari para mereka yang takut dan cemas jika nanti mereka menjadi korban dari aksi kejahatan yang sedang marak terjadi.

Disaat jam istirahat Luhan malah menyeret Sehun ke gedung sekolah lama. "Katakan! Apakah ini ulahmu eoh?!" Ujar Luhan sambil memojokan Sehun. Sehun bukannya takut, malah ia seakan bergairah dengan aksi istrinya ini. Luhan dimatanya sangat seksi dan menggoda. Wajah yang hanya beberapa senti saja, tubuh yang saling menghimpit membuatnya naik. Ya.. walaupun Sehun akui jika Luhan saat ini sedang mengintrogasinya, tapi di mata iblis setan merah ini Luhan sangat menggoda.

"Hai-hai, bicara apa kau. Kau tidak lihat jika aku setiap harinya bersamamu... kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama kan, otomatis aku tidak pernah kemanapun selain bersamamu Lu..." Ujar Sehun sambil berbisik kearah Luhan.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya, apakah kau tahu?" Tanya Luhan masih mengurung Sehun.

"Hms, saat ini aku belum mengetahuinya. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang saat ini aku curigai _dear_." Balas Sehun. Luhan penasaran, siapa orang yang dicurigai oleh kekasihnya ini. "Siapa dia?" Tuntut Luhan.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya. Tapi aku mencurgainya."

"Siapa dia... mungkin aku bisa membantu menganalisa?" Saut Luhan menuntut.

"Kau sungguh pemaksa ya _Dear_ , tapi sebelum aku mengatakannya, kau bisa melayani aku kan _dear_?" Bisik Sehun sensual. Ia pun langsung membalik tubuh Luhan, dan mengurungnya. Mata Luhan membola dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sehun.

Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu, seakan-akan sedari tadi pria itu menahan birahinya. Luhan kewalahan meladeni ciuman panas yang Sehun berikan.

Hhmmmmpphh...

Hhmmmmpphh...

Uuuuuggghhh...

"Ssshhmmpph... ja.. mmphh... ngan.. hmmph... disini... hosh... hosh... hosh.." Sehun melepaskan pegutannya. Lihatnya wajah Luhan yang memerah serta saliva yang mengalir didagunya. Sehun segera mengelapnya menggunakan satu ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku _dear_ , itu karena kau telah menggodaku. Dan lihatlah ini." Sehun mengarahkan tangan Luhan kemiliknya, Luhan terkejut, merasakan jika milik Sehun sudah menegang.

"Tidak Sehun jangan dulu. Kau tahu kan, kita sedang disekolah. Aku tidak bisa melayanimu sekarang. Karena Baekhyun mulai curiga jika kita sering membolos dijam pelajaran." Terang Luhan.

"Tapi _dear_... aku sudah tidak tahan. Kau bisa memanjakannya dengan mulutmu itu... aku mohon..." Pinta Sehun manja. Luhan mendesah kala Sehun merengek padanya.

"Hanya oral seks Hun, tidak lebih!" Tegas Luhan. Dan Sehun pun menurut.

Karena disini sepi, Sehun segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari celana yang membungkus daerah privasinya. Luhan mendesah pasrah. Lihatnya milik Sehun telah menegang. Ia pun tanpa basa-basa memasukan milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Luhan menjilat, menghisap layaknya memakan lolilop. Ia pun juga memaju mundurkan milik Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun sang pemilik mendesah ke-enakan miliknya dimanjakan oleh lidah Luhan. Ia memajukan miliknya sampai membuat Luhan tersedak, airmata keluar dari matanya efek tersedak. Beruntung Luhan tidak mempermasalahnya. Karena milik Sehun lebih besar, dan panjang tidak semuanya dapat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia menggunakan tangan dan lidahnya untuk memanjakan milik Sehun yang sangat perkasa ini.

Sehun semakin mendesis, mendesah ke-enakan. Sampai Luhan merasakan jika milik Sehun semakin membesar dan berurat serta keras. Dengan tempo cepat ia mengocok, mengoral milik Sehun agar cepat keluar. Dan pada hitungan ke-5 sperma Sehun keluar, menyembur didalam mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa Luhan menelan seluruh milik Sehun, memasukannya kedalam perutnya. Karena terlalu banyak cairan yang keluar, cairan Sehun luber mengotori mulut Luhan.

Sehun segera menuntun Luhan untuk mendekat kearahnya. Ia pegang tengkuk Luhan dan kembali bibir mereka berpagutan. Ia hanya ingin membersihkan mulut Luhan dari lelehan sperma yang ada di mulut Luhan. Luhan tidak menolak sapuan lidah Sehun didalam mulutnya. Ia merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Aku sudah memanjakanmu kan. Ayo kita pergi dari gedung sekolah lama. Aku harap para penghuni gedung sekolah lama tidak marah, kita melakukan ini di sini." Ujar Luhan.

"Jika pun mereka melihatnya, mereka tidak akan berani pada kita Lu... " Bisik Sehun sensual.

"Jangan mesum Sehun. Kau ini, semakin hari semakin melunjak saja. Aku takut jika setiap harinya kau membobol lubangku terus bisa-bisa aku hamil tahu!?" Gerutu Luhan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, kau ini kan pria mana mungkin bisa hamil. Karena kau pria, aku bisa tenang untuk memasukimu. Lagipula jika kau sampai hamil, kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaganya." Saut Sehun. Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun dan berkata, jika ia tidak mau hamil karena ia masih muda, lagipula akan repot jika sampai keluarganya tahu jika ia hamil. Bisa-bisa _baba_ -nya akan membunuhnya.

 **~oOo~**

Keaadaan semakin mencekam, sudah ada 3 remaja yang dinyatakan hilang. Luhan dan kawan-kawan merasa kejadian ini semakin janggal. Chanyeol selalu ketua di club misteri mengumpulkan seluruh anggota inti, yaitu kawan-kawannya yang lama ditambah Sehun juga masuk disana karena Luhan yang merekomendasikannya. Awalnya Chanyeol keberatan pasalnya Sehun anggota baru. Tidak hanya Chanyeol saja, melainkan Kai juga menolaknya. Tapi Luhan bersikeras memasukan Sehun masuk ke tim inti. Anggota inti adalah anggota dimana yang masuk tahu betul rahasia didalam club misteri. Dan merekalah yang mengontrol, mengkoordinir anggotanya.

"Apa dasarmu jika orang ini bisa dipercaya Lu." Tantang Kai kepada Luhan.

"Karena aku tahu siapa dia Jongin. Dan akulah orang yang paling tahu dirinya. Jika, misalnya orang ini mengkianati kita. Aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya." Ujar Luhan penuh percaya diri.

Kai menyeringai mendengar jawaban Luhan. Dirinya semakin yakin jika Luhan dengan pria bernama Willis ini memang memiliki hubungan. Terbukti dari perlakuan Luhan kepada orang baru tersebut.

Malam harinya, mereka - anggota inti melakukan penyelidikan. Mereka merencanakan dengan cara, memancing sosok itu untuk keluar. Dengan menggunakan umpan. Dan kali ini umpannya adalah dua wanita cantik. Karena semua anggota tim inti adalah pria. Alhasil harus ada yang menyamar menjadi wanita.

Awalnya mereka menolak. Tapi Yixing berkata, jika adilnya adalah dengan diundi. Dua orang yang beruntung itu adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan marah, tidak ingin dipermak menjadi wanita. Tapi karena ini sudah keputusan bersama dirinya tidak bisa mengelak.

Jujur, baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sangat takut jika nanti ia diterkam oleh sosok misterius yang mereka tidak ketahui. Dengan bantuan tangan trampil Baekhyun dalam mendandani mereka, alhasil kedua _namja_ berstatus _uke_ ini bertranformasi menjadi wanita cantik, bahkan semua yang ada disana dibuat menganga pasalnya jika mereka tidak tahu gender dari dua sosok didepan mereka, mereka pasti meyakini dua orang itu adalah wanita tulen.

Bagaimana tidak. Baekhyun mendadani Luhan layaknya gadis kota yang cantik nan polos. Luhan memakai wig panjang dengan rambut lurus - madu, memakai kaos putih, dan rok yang menjuntai sampai dengkul. Serta terdapat bandana merah dirambutnya. Sungguh cantik.

Sehun dan Kai melihat Luhan yang seperti itu ingin sekali merangkulnya, menciuminya. Dua pria ini bahkan memiliki pikiran kemana-mana. Tapi sinyal Sehun lebih kuat. Sehun ingin sekali mengacaukan pikiran Kai, ia tidak suka jika pria itu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak soal Luhan. Luhan itu miliknya. Dialah yang boleh menyentuh, memiliki lubang merah Luhan. Luhan hanya boleh menjerit - merintih, membuka pahanya hanya dihadapannya saja. Dengan ising, Sehun mengacau otak mesum jongin. Ia lalu merubah bayangan Luhan menjadi Kyungsoo. Pria itu juga sama cantiknya. Tapi bagi Sehun tidak secantik Luhan.

Sontak Kai, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendadak merasa linglung. ' _Bagaimana bisa, aku membayangkan tengah anu-anu dengan Kyungsoo... aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat pria itu manis juga.'_ Batinnya _._

Disaat dua pria berbeda warna kulit ini tengah bergelung dengan pikiran mesumnya. Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun. Sontak Sehun mengaduh sakit karena cubitan Luhan yabg sangat luar biasa sakitnya.

Sehun langsung mendelik. Ia protes, mengapa Luhan mencubitnya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Sehun." Gertak Luhan kesal. Pasalnya ia tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Pastilah tidak jauh-jauh soal seks.

Luhan heran, apakah pasangannya ini pecandu seks. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka lakukan itu. Jujur saja, ia _gempor_ melayani nafsu Sehun yang terkadang tak bisa dibendung.

•

Aksi pun dimulai. Luhan dan Kyungsoo disuruh berdiri di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan yang lainnya bersembunyi. Sebelum bersembunyi Sehun membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Luhan. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu panggil namaku tiga kali aku akan datang padamu bagai angin. Berhati-hatilah, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun sambil mengecup telinga Luhan. Luhan seakan merinding mendengar ungkapan cinta yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Bahkan pria itu sempat mengecup telinganya. Gelayar panas bercampur bahagia merasuk kedalam dirinya. "Hms, aku tahu itu Sehun."

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam tapi belum ada tanda-tanda sosok itu akan muncul. Sampai dimana Sehun melihat bayangan hitam melintas. Mata, dan semua panca-indranya ia pertajam. Mata yang tadinya hitam, kini berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

" _Dia_." Batin Sehun.

"AAAAAAA..." Teriak Kyungsoo yang menjerit ketakutan.

Semua yang tadinta bersembunyi ikut keluar. Mereka mengepung sosok berjubah hitam. Sosoknya tidak keliatan. Tapi Sehun seakan mengenalinya.

"AKHIRNYA KAU KELUAR JUGA HAI TIKUS BUSUK!" Kata Sehun sarkas. Sosok itu berbalik menyeringai. Tapi tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

"Kau memang lawan yang tanggung Pangeran." Balas sosok itu. Semua yang ada disana terkejut. Mereka yang ada disana berbalik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan curiga.

 _"Pangeran?"_ Batin mereka.

"JELASKAN SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!" Jongin bertanya kepada Sehun. Jujur, jongin memang mencurigai sosok bernama Oh Willis, sosoknya sangat misterius. Ditambah hubungan apa yang dijalani Willis dengan Luhan? Dan mengapa Luhan sangat mempercayai pria ini?

Sehun menatap Kai tajam. Sedangkan Luhan, pria itu sangat cemas dengan Sehun. Jika orang-orang tahu kebenarannya ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Chanyeol, pria itu pun menyaut seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. "Kau!" Tunjuknya kepada Sehun. "Siapa kau ini, mengapa dia memanggilmu pangeran. Apakah kau bagian dari dia." Sehun bungkam. Ia tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan mereka.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo yang menjadi tawanan merasa ketakutan. Dia hanya ingin sosok berjubah hitam ini melepaskannya.

"LEPASKAN DIA." Sehun berkata dengan suara yang kelam - sangat dalam. Namun sosok misterius itu malah semakin menantang.

"Kau ingin melawanku pangeran. Bahkan para manusia ini tidak percaya padamu. Kau bodoh, telah bersekutu dengan mereka." Ujar sosok itu menantang Sehun.

"HENTIKAN!"

Luhan berteriak dengan lantang, ia maju kedepan seakan melindungi Sehun agar tidak mengatakan jatidirinya.

"Hohoho... pertunjukan yang menarik. Lagi-lagi kau ditolong oleh seorang gadis Pangeran. Tampaknya sejarah akan terulang kembali. Khukhukhu..."

"APA KAU BILANG, BERANI KAU MENGATAIKU WANITA...!" Geram Luhan pada sosok berjubah hitam itu. Ia sangat marah, entah dapat kekuatan darimana keluarlah chakra merah dari dalam tubuh Luhan.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu pun terkejut, kekuatan itu milik sang pangeran. _"Siapa dia, mengapa ia memiliki chakra merah? Kemungkinan hanya ada satu yaitu mereka sudah saling terikat."_ Batin-nya.

Disaat itu, Sehun langsung bertindak. Ia memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Seperti kau baru disirami air dari atas tebing. Dan seketika itu juga chakra merah itu pun lenyap. Luhan menoleh kesosok yang tengah memegang tangannya. Dilihatnya Sehun menatap kesosok berjubah hitam - tajam.

"Hentikan Lu, aku tidak mau kau yang jadi korbannya. Biar aku saja yang melawan si tikus ini." Ujar Sehun pelan.

"Siapa sosok itu Sehun? Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya." Tanya Luhan.

Sehun diam. Ia tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Luhan kepadanya. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menyuruh semua orang untuk mundur. Karena sosok itu termasuk sosok yang kuat.

Merasa tidak ada yang percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. Luhan lalu memerintahkan semuanya untuk mundur, ditambah Yixing meyakinkan semua orang untuk mundur.

Sehun dengan kekuatan pikirannya, menghubungkan koneksinya ke Luhan dan Yixing. Sehun mengatakan kepada Yixing dan Luhan untuk melindungi mereka. Dan untuk Yixing ia meminta bantuan-nya jika kemungkinan besar ia telah terjepit.

Mereka berdua pun mengerti dan melaksanakan perintah Sehun. Semuanya digiring menjauh, sementara Kyungsoo masih disandera oleh sosok misterius itu.

"LEPASKAN DIA JUNGKOOK! KAULAH YANG TELAH MENGHISAP JIWA-JIWA MEREKA. Tapi jika kau salah menghisapnya, kau akan menjadi tulang-belulang. Kau tahu dia itu pria, bukan wanita." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Khukhukhu... kalian telah menjebakku. Tapi kau harus tahu, bukan aku saja yang seperti ini pangeran OH SEHUN SANG AMANOJAKU. HAHAHAHA..." Teriaknya membahana.

Semuanya mendengar. _ChanKai, BaekSoo, LuLay,_ Minseok mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok berjubah hitam itu.

' _Apa! Oh Sehun, Amanojaku. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah iblis itu sudah mati? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia hidup lagi, dan ini... dia menyamar menjadi manusia?_ ' Pikir mereka, kecuali LuLay.

"Cih! Dasar bedebah! Matilah kau ditanganku!" Bentak Sehun tajam.

Sehun merubah wujudnya. Muncul-lah, taring, dan rambut yang tadinya pendek berubah menjadi panjang, serta kuku jarinya meruncing. Ditambah muncul tanduk iblis kepalanya.

Semua yang melihatnya horror. Sosok itu, benar adalah Amanojaku. Tapi mengapa bisa. Semua menatap kearah Luhan, meminta penjelasan kecuali Yixing yang memang tahu kebenarannya.

Disana Sehun berkelahi dengan pria berjubah hitam yang diketahui bernama Jungkook. Sehun tanpa bergerak, hanya menggunakan kekuatan pikiran dan anginnya menyerang sosok tersebut. Sialnya karena sosok ini telah banyak menghisap jiwa para gadis muda, mengakibatkan kekuatan sosok itu - bisa dikatakan kuat. Namun Sehun adalah darah murni. Kekuatannya sungguh besar.

Disisi lain, Luhan ingin membantu Sehun. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Sehun. "Yixing-ah, tolong katakan hantu apa yang ada dibalik jubah itu." Mohon Yixing.

"Dia itu adalah jenis Jin Lu, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Jika merasakan auranya dia adalah sosok Jin." Ucap Yixing, tidak begitu yakin.

Luhan cemas, sangat cemas. Ia tidak mau Sehun kalah. 'Sehunna... aku mohon beritahu aku hantu jenis apa sosok dibalik jubah hitam itu?' Batinnya. Luhan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Sehun melalui pikiran mereka.

"Zizone."

Luhan mendengar suara Sehun. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera mengambil kitab hantu. Yixing melihat jika Luhan telah mengetahui jin jenis apa dibalik jubah hitam tsb.

"Ini dia Zizone. Zizone, jin tingkah menengah. Tapi jangan pernah meremehkan Jin ini, jin ini haus akan kekuatan. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa memiliki kekuatan yang besar sebanding dengan kekuatan iblis murni karna wataknya yang haus akan kekuatan. Ia termasuk jin yang keras kepala, angkuh. Cara menidurkannya, mainkan sebuah melodi, nyanyian dari surga. Karna jin ini tidak suka dengan nyanyian ataupun puji-pujian yang mengatas namakan Tuhan." Luhan menatap Yixing lalu berkata "Nyanyian berupa doa. Aku ingat. Coba aku akan menyanyikan itu."

"Lakukan Luhan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Yixing memberikan semangat kepada Luhan dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

Luhan berdiri, ia menyatukan tangannya seperti orang yang tengah berdoa. Sedangkan Yixing, entah dari mana tangannya sudah memegang gitar lalu Luhan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Jreng..._

Petikan gitar mengalun. Sering dengan nyanyian suara Luhan.

 _Tuhan... lindungilah kami dari yang jahat..._

 _Jreng... jreng..._

Jungkook yang ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya seakan terkunci. Mendadak kepalanya sakit mendengar alunan nada serta nyanyian doa yang Luhan dan kawan-kawannya nyanyikan.

Tubuhnya seakan panas, terbakar. Ia ingin kabur, meloloskan diri. Tapi naas Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan bola api hitam kearah jin tersebut. Jungkook semakin panas serta menderita. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu lalu menghilang dan nyanyian pun dihentikan.

Semuanya selamat. Tapi mereka, kecuali Yixing bertanya. _Mengapa Amanojaku masih hidup?_

"Jelaskan pada kami _hyung_ , siapa dia sebenarnya?!" Tuntut Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

 _Hhh..._

Luhan menyerah, sudah saatnya mereka tahu siapa Oh Willis itu sebenarnya.

Luhan menceritakan kepada mereka jika Oh Willis adalah Oh Sehun sang Amanojaku. Luhan mengatakan jika ia terpaksa membangkitkan Amanojaku untuk menyegel hantu Soma yang memiliki kekuatan sangat besar. Ia lakukan ini untuk meminjam kekuatan spiritual Amanojaku. Karena ia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan pada saat itu, dengan sangat terpaksa ia membangkitkan Amanojaku karena ia percaya jika Amanojaku bukanlah iblis yang jahat. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan kepada mereka jika ia dan Sehun telah terikat. Luhan hanya tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam oleh mereka.

"APA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, kecuali Yixing.

"Maafkan aku telah menyembunyikan ini dari kalian." Ujar Luhan kepada mereka.

"Tapi Han, aku masih penasaran dengan cincin dijari manismu itu. Itu cincin apa Han?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Itu cincin perjanjian. Jika aku tidak akan mengkianati Luhan. Karena ia telah melepaskanku." Saut Sehun dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Oh begitu, baguslah dengan begitu kau tidak akan mencelakai kami." Terang Xiumin.

 **~oOo~**

Kepala Luhan seakan pusing. Mereka baru pulang dari rumah kira-kira pukul 1 pagi. Luhan seakan ingin tidur saja. Beruntung Sehun tidak meminta jatah kepadanya. Jika iya, _teparlah_ dirinya.

"Hai Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil memeluk Luhan. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan tampak pucat.

"Kepalaku pusing Hunna... sepertinya aku kelelahan." Adu Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Apakah mau kuambilkan obat? Aku bisa mengambilnya untukmu." Terang Sehun tapi Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Tetaplah seperti ini. Mungkin jika kau terus memelukku tanpa melakukan macam-macam padaku, maka aku akan sembuh. Aku hanya kelelahan. Dan lagi aku suka wangi tubuhmu." Ungkap Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan keduanya - akhirnya tidur sambil menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing didalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

 _"Saranghae. Jaljayo"_

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

 **Makasih banyak atas dukungan kalian. Maaf jika banyak typo dimana-mana. Dan makasih atas Mr. Albino yang udah support and nyuruh aku update hari ini. Hehe...**

 **Sekali lagi maaf jika chap ini gk begitu bagus. Hehehe... #nyengir.**

 **Oke, terimakasih semuanya. Sampai ketemu di next chap. Bye pyong! ^^**


End file.
